New Romantics
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Karena cinta, tak pernah memandang usia./"Aku tertarik padamu, paman"/Usia kami bertaut 12 tahun, apakah itu wajar untuk saling mencintai?/Aku merasa kembali remaja saat bersamanya/But every night with us is like a dream. Baby, we're the new romantics/ Rnr?
1. First Impression

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

New Romantics

.

.

1

.

.

.

* * *

"Oke, Sakura. Dengarkan Momma! Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Jadi, kumohon jangan memasang wajah seperti itu! Bukan nya aku tak mau mengajak mu. Tapi kau tau sendiri, kali ini aku ditugaskan di Korea utara dan aku tak mau membahayakan keselamatan mu. Aku akan dikutuk oleh mendiang ayah mu bila itu terjadi"

Haruno karin, atau biasa di panggil itu terlihat lelah menasehati putri semata wayang nya-Haruno sakura-yang masih memasang wajah cemberut andalan nya.

Dia tak tau harus dengan cara apalagi bisa membuat putri nya ini tak merengek ingin ikut ke tempat nya di tugaskan nanti.

Padahal, sebelum nya Sakura nampak biasa saja malah cenderung tak peduli mendengar Momma nya dipindah tugaskan ke Korea utara dalam jangka waktu yang tak ditentukan.

Tapi, entah angin apa yang membuat Sakura merengek minta ikut. Membuat Karin pusing saja.

"Jika kau ikut, kau akan kehilangan masa muda mu" Karin nampak merayu putri nya lagi. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sehingga menarik Karin untuk mengempiskan nya.

"Kapan Momma akan berkunjung?" Akhirnya, Sakura mengeluarkan suara nya juga.

Karin menatap putri nya dengan lembut, lalu menarik nafas dengan teratur "Aku akan berkunjung 1 bulan sekali jika jadwal ku tidak padat, Sweetheart"

"Aku harap bisa mempercayai mu. Aku hanya... tak mau Momma seperti Papa" Karin tak bisa menahan rasa getir di hatinya ketika sakura mengingat _kejadian_ itu lagi.

Dulu, Papanya sakura-Haruno Kizashi-di pindah tugaskan ke Afrika. Sakura masih berumur 7 tahun saat itu, tiba-tiba sebuah kabar menguak membuat hidup Karin dan Sakura hancur berkeping-keping. Kizashi tak dapat pulang lagi ke negara asalnya. Karena dia terkena HIV yang memang menjadi penyakit yang sering ditemukan di daerah Afrika.

Papa nya terjangkit virus HIV saat ia mendapat suntikan penghilang rasa sakit akibat demam yang melanda nya.

Sialnya, Suntikan itu lebih dulu dipakai oleh seorang yang mempunyai HIV. Dan Kizashi harus rela merengang nyawa di tempat yang bahkan tak dikenal nya sama sekali.

Karin memeluk erat putri semata wayang nya itu. Dia tak ingin kehilangan satu-satu nya anak yang diberikan cinta pertama nya-Kizashi-begitu saja. Dia ingin melihat Sakura tumbuh besar, melihat Sakura mendapatkan pria yang sekiranya dapat menggantikan tugas Karin untuk melindungi nya di dunia ini.

"Aku akan kembali dan aku berjanji tak akan menggoda pria muda lagi disana" Karin mengecup dahi putri nya sambil tersenyum geli, berusaha menghibur Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh mengikuti Karin, Momma nya itu memang sangat mahir menggoda. Bahkan, seorang Neji Hyuga sempat tergoda oleh Karin yang 3 tahun lebih tua dari nya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan nya dan mulai berbicara serius lagi " Jadi, intinya saja Mom. Kepada siapa kau akan menitipkan ku di konoha?"

Karin merogok saku nya dan memberikan Sakura selembar kertas yang berisi sebuah alamat.

"Pergi ke alamat ini. Orang itu adalah teman ku semasa kuliah. Sampai sekarang dia belum juga menikah. Berhati-hatilah, mungkin saja kau akan jatuh cinta kepada nya" Karin mengedipkan sebelah mata nya membuat sakura merotasikan bola matanya.

Karin pun tertawa iblis saat mengingat zaman kuliah nya dulu.

Saat semua mahasiswa kedokteran sibuk mengurus kelulusan nya, Karin sibuk mengurus Sakura yang saat itu berumur 6 tahun. Karin memang sudah menikah karena dijodohkan sejak usianya 16 tahun. Tapi, itu tak membuat nya berkecil hati. Lagi pula, mendiang suami nya yang tak lain adalah dosen nya sendiri saat di universitas, sangat menyayangi dirinya dan sakura.

Oleh karena itu, di usianya yang baru menapak kepala 3, dia sudah memiliki seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun.

"Jangan bercanda Mom, pasti paman itu membosankan dan tua" sakura meniup poninya dengan keras.

Karin mendelik ke arah sakura lalu mengipas-ngipaskan tangan nya ke arah putri semata wayang nya itu "Kau belum tau siapa dia, sakura. Lagi pula, dia tidak seumuran dengan ku kok! Dia 4 tahun lebih muda dariku. Orang ini mengikuti kelas akselerasi saat SMP dan SMA nya, dia jenius dan tampan"

Karin menaik-turunkan alisnya ke arah sakura yang telah mendengus bosan.

"Jadi, aku harap kau bersikap baik padanya! Dia memang sulit ditebak. Oleh karena itu, sebaiknya kau yang berusaha mengakrabkan diri padanya dan-eh siapa sih yang menelepon?" Karin menghentikan ocehan nya dan segera mengangkat telepon nya. Wajah nya pun berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Ada ap-"

"Sial! Momma terlambat! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa sayang! Aku menyayagi mu!" Karin segera mengecup dahi Sakura dan segera menuju antrian bandara.

Sakura hanya bisa melihat punggung Momma nya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Tunggu- sepertinya ada yang aneh.

Astaga!

Dia lupa sesuatu!

"MOM! Siapa nama paman itu?!" Sakura berteriak nyaring supaya Karin dapat mendengar nya.

Karin menoleh dan membalas nya dengan suara yang tak kalah nyaring pula.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Uchiha... Sasuke?" Sakura membeo ucapan Momma nya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 _Sakura pov._

"Jadi, kau putri dari Karin dan mendiang , _yang itu_?" Pria bermata kelam yang-ehem- tampan ini mencegatku di depan pintu apartement nya.

Aku mengerutkan kening ku. Apa yang dimaksud 'yang itu' oleh dirinya?

"Maaf, terakhir kali aku melihat mu, ukuran tubuh mu masih..." Sasuke menggapai lutut nya untuk menggambarkan setinggi apa aku dulu-saat berumur 7 tahun-

Aku mendengus geli "Tentu saja aku sudah tumbuh, Tuan Uchiha"

"Ng.. jadi, bolehkah aku masuk?" Aku melirik ke arah ruangan yang tertutup oleh badan tinggi nya.

Sasuke menyingkir dari pintu dan mempersilahkan ku masuk.

"Tuan Uchiha-"

"Sasuke" Sasuke memotong perkataan ku.

"Apa?" aku mengerjapkan mata. Tak mengerti mengapa dia memanggil nama nya sendiri.

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Uchiha itu bisa siapa saja dalam keluarga ku" Aku mengangguk paham dan langsung menyeret koper ku kedalam.

"Jadi, Paman sasuke?" Aku bertanya sambil mencoba apakah panggilan ku kali ini tepat untuk nya atau tidak. Dia menganggukan kepala tanda menyetujui.

"Dimana kamar ku?" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah kamar di ujung lorong.

"Sebelah kiri itu kamarmu. Jangan sampai salah masuk. Di depan nya adalah kamarku"

Aku mengangguk lagi "Kau punya apartement yang indah" Aku memuji interior yang memang sangat menakjubkan. Ku duga dia salah satu kolektor seni yang handal.

"Terimaksih, tapi sejujur nya teman ku yang mengambil andil besar dalam rancangan interior ini"

"Huh?" aku bertanya sambil menatap nya bingung.

Dia mendengus geli "Aku hanya seorang dokter, teman ku itu arsitek. Jadi, aku menyerahkan segalanya kepada dia"

Mulut ku membentuk huruf O dan tanpa disadari dia mengacak surai merah jambu ku dengan lembut.

"Eh?" Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku. Ku kira dia akan dingin tapi ternyata dia cukup hangat di pertemuan pertama kami.

"Ehem, maaf. Aku mempunyai keponakan yang senang bila rambut nya ku sentuh" Dia terlihat canggung. Aku tertawa pelan dan berkata tak masalah. Lagi pula, sentuhan nya cukup hangat.

* * *

.

.

.

RnR?

.

.

* * *

Jatuh cinta dengan lagu New Romantics milik Taylor swift

Yang sangat mengagumkan(walau kuakui seluruh lagunya memang sangat sangat mengagumkan)

Maaf untuk segala Typo yang bertaburan dimana-mana.

.

.

.

KendallSwiftie.


	2. Interesting with you

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

New Romantics

* * *

 _I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

 _I was enchanted to meet you_

 _ **-Taylor swift- Enchanted-**_

* * *

.

2

.

* * *

"Apa yang kau kenakan itu?" Sasuke mengagetkan ku di pagi hari. Dengan dasi yang masih berantakan dia menegur ku sambil memberikan tatapan seolah aku adalah wanita aneh.

"Apa? Ini seragam" Aku masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan nya dan memilih untuk membuat susu coklat ku lagi.

"Apakah sependek itu?" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah rok ku yang memang _sengaja_ ku lipat lagi sehingga menjadi lebih tinggi dari rok biasanya.

Aku menggedikan bahu dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi sebelah nya.

"Memang seperti ini. Lagi pula, Momma tak pernah marah"

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Kau putri nya Karin. Aku melupakan hal itu" sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk tak melihat ke arah rok ku yang tersingkap saat ku dudukan diriku tadi.

Tingkah nya sangat menggemaskan. _Seperti remaja saja_.

Setelah itu, kami sibuk dengan _sandwich_ masing-masing. Aku mengerenyit saat melihat Sasuke memasukan banyak tomat kedalam _Sandwich_ nya.

"Apa?" dia bertanya tanpa memalingkan wajah nya ke arah ku.

"Apakah rasanya...enak?" Aku menunjuk ke arah _sandwich-nya_ yang baru saja dia gigit.

"Mau coba?" dia menyodorkan _sandwich_ aneh itu kearah ku, aku pun reflek menjauhkan kepala ku sehingga membuat nya tertawa geli.

"Terimakasih, aku mencintai selai kacang ku" Aku melahap habis _sandwich_ ku sambil merengut menatap Sasuke yang masih tertawa.

"Ehem, maafkan aku. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah seperti ini. Hanya saja kau... astaga! Pipi mu bahkan memerah seperti tomat!" Sasuke mengumpat disela kunyahan nya sambil menunjuk pipi ku yang semakin memerah saja.

"Apakah kau selalu seperti ini?" Aku menggembungkan pipi ku sambil mendelik ke arah nya.

"Seperti apa?" Tawa nya mulai memudar, aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Menyebalkan" Aku menenggak habis susu coklat ku dan kurasakan Sasuke sedang mengangkat kedua alis nya.

"Tidak, hanya dengan kau" Sasuke menjawab enteng sambil terus melahap sisa tomat di piring nya.

 _Deg._

Perkataan sasuke membuat jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan?

Hanya dengan ku dia bersikap seperti ini? Jangan konyol. Bahkan kami baru bertemu 24 jam yang lalu.

Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan ku

"Pulang jam berapa?" Sasuke terlihat sudah menghabiskan _sandwich_ nya dan sedang sibuk merapihkan dasinya yang berantakan.

"Jam 2, kalau tak ada perkumpulan klub" Aku menjawab sambil mengikatkan seluruh rambut ku jadi satu.

Aku melirik dari ekor mataku. Sasuke sedang memperhatikan ku. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya, membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunan nya.

"Kau akan ku jemput" Jawab Sasuke enteng. Aku menggelengkan kepala ku "Tidak perlu, lagi pula aku sudah hafal jalan menuju apartement mu"

Sasuke menaikan kedua alis nya "Tak ada penolakan. Aku paman mu, ingat? Dan Karin menitipkan mu padaku. Dirumah ku. Itu berarti kau harus menuruti ku"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat ku tersadar. _Paman_ katanya? Oh ya, bagus. Sasuke memang menganggap dirinya sebagai paman ku. Begitu pula aku memanggilnya. Lagi pula, usia kami bertaut 12 tahun. _Apa yang bisa ku harap kan?_

Bisa saja dia sudah mempunyai kekasih atau yang lebih buruk nya. Seorang tunangan?

Entah mengapa, hati ku merasa tercubit membayangkan nya.

* * *

Sasuke pov.

Ini sudah 1 bulan sejak kedatangan gadis itu ke apartement ku. Ya, Haruno Sakura.

Putri dari teman dekat ku, Haruno Karin. Awalnya, aku menyanggupi permintaan nya itu karena karin telah meneror ku selama 1 bulan penuh dengan ancaman-ancaman yang membuat ku pusing saja.

Lagi pula, aku tak ingin Karin dirundung duka untuk yang kedua kalinya-setelah kematian suaminya-dan aku ingin menjadi teman yang baik untuk diingat.

Lagi pula, apa susah nya mengurus gadis berumur 17 tahun?

Ternyata, aku salah.

Justru mengurus seorang anak berusia 17 tahun-apalagi dia adalah anak dari seorang Karin-Ini bisa jadi sangat menyusahkan.

Dia memang tak melakukan kenakalan semacam keluar malam atau membawa teman lelaki nya kemari. Tapi, dia lebih ke... tidak tau malu, mungkin?

Dia selalu menggunakan kaus tipis dan celana pendek hingga menyerupai celana dalam bila di dalam rumah.

 _Damn it!_ Aku juga seorang lelaki dewasa yang mempunyai hormon menggebu.

Bila dia terus menerus menunjukan sikap _innocent_ dan cuek nya itu. Aku yakin, ada saat nya aku 'salah masuk' kamar. Dan malah masuk kedalam kamar milik Sakura.

Sejak awal kedatangan nya, sudah kuakui bahwa aku memang langsung tertarik padanya. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi padaku. Entah mengapa, ketika ku tatap mata emerald nya itu membuat desiran aneh di dalam hati ku.

Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelum nya. Bahkan ketika masa remaja, aku lebih tertarik dengan buku dan olahraga ketimbang wanita yang menurutku sangat merepotkan itu.

Tapi kini, ketika ku melihatnya. Aku merasa seperti... muda lagi. Masa remaja ku seakan timbul lagi.

Rasa ingin melihat nya setiap saat, rasa ingin membuat dirinya tersenyum, rasa ingin... memiliki dirinya yang kuat.

Tapi, perbedaan usia kami yang cukup jauh membuat ku berfikir 2 kali.

Apakah Sakura mau menerima ku? Apakah Sakura merasakan hal yang sama seperti diriku ini?

Bisa saja kan, Sakura sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih di sekolah nya itu? Dan entah mengapa, aku merasakan desiran aneh itu lagi di hatiku. Kali ini, bukan desiran yang menghangatkan. Namun, menyakitkan.

End sasuke pov.

* * *

Malam semakin larut, Sasuke terlihat baru saja pulang dari tempat nya bekerja dan segera menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas teh hangat.

Alis nya berkerut _, kemana sakura?_

Biasanya jam segini dia masih sibuk dengan camilan gandum kesukaan nya sambil mendengarkan musik di ruang tv.

Tapi kini, tak ada sakura disana. Nihil.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar nya. Dan saat itu pula dia tergelitik ingin sekali memasuki kamar di depan nya yang kini sudah menjadi milik sakura itu.

Tangan nakal nya meraih kenop pintu dan membuka pintu bercat putih itu dengan pelan.

Terlihat Sakura sedang mendengarkan musik Country kesukaan nya sambil tiduran di ranjang ber seperei hijau miliknya.

Sasuke menatap nya . _Apakah dia tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke?_

Sakura masih sibuk bernyanyi sambil menatap ke arah langit-langit. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke melangkah lebih dalam menuju kamar Sakura.

Ditemukan nya sebuah buku yang berserakan di lantai. Sasuke mengerenyitkan alisnya saat membaca judul dari buku yang kini sudah ada di dalam genggaman nya itu.

"Kau tertarik untuk menjadi model?" Suara Sasuke menginterupsi Sakura. Gadis itu langsung bangun dari posisi nya dan menatap horor ke arah Sasuke.

Mengerti arti dari tatapan itu membuat Sasuke mendengus geli. _Apa yang baru saja merasuki nya? Mengapa dia masuk ke dalam kamar seorang Gadis?_

"Aku baru pulang kerja, biasanya kau berada di sofa depan. Tapi kini, aku tak melihat mu. Jadi, aku mencari mu kesini" Sasuke merutuki kebodohan nya dalam merangkai kata. Dia memang buruk dalam hal berbasa-basi.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alis nya dan senyum nya pun mengembang seketika "Kalau begitu, Selamat datang di kamar ku!" Sakura mengangkat tangan nya tinggi-tinggi seakan dari kedua tangan tersebut bisa menghasilkan sebuah pelangi.

"Dan pertanyaan mu tadi, aku tak begitu tertarik. Hanya suka saja dengan para model yang berjalan di Catwalk itu. Mereka terkesan...seksi dan misterius." Sakura menaik-turun kan alis nya sehingga, bisa terlihat kemiripian antara Karin dan Sakura.

"Kau menyukai nya? Padahal jika kulihat, badan mereka bahkan hanya setangkai" Sasuke memperhatikan gambar salah satu model di buku itu, yang sedang mengenakan dress aneh beruncing.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lelah "Maka dari itu, sangat disayangkan sekali. Para model berlomba untuk menjadi yang paling _skinny_. Bahkan, banyak dari mereka yang menderita _anoreksia._ Tapi, tetap saja kita tak bisa menyalahkan industri fashion"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, merasa tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Kau mempunyai seorang idola yang menjadi model?"

Mata Sakura seakan berbinar mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ya! Tentu saja! Aku menyukai para model yang sedang naik daun sekarang! Aku menyukai para model di Victoria Secret" Sakura menepuk tangan nya.

"Aku menyukai Kendall Jenner, Gigi hadid, taylor Hill dan aku sangat sangat menyukai bagaimana Cara Delevinge berjalan di atas _runaway,_ dia mempunyai gaya berjalan yang unik!" Sakura bercerita seolah Sasuke mengerti akan segala ucapan nya.

Sasuke mengerut kan kening nya ke arah Sakura .

"Paman, tidak tau mereka?" Sasuke menggeleng merespon pertanyaan nya.

"Haaah, pasti. Momma saja tak begitu menyukai nya jika aku sudah membahas dunia model" Bahu bersemangat Sakura seketika saja lenyap.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua alis nya. Penasaran.

Sakura tersenyum kecut "Istilah nya, Momma menginginkan ku untuk menjadi _seperti_ Kate Middleton. Namun, aku menginginkan kebebasan berekspresi seperti Cara delevinge. Momma menginginkan ku untuk menjadi wanita yang anggun, dan menjadi seorang dokter sepertinya. Tapi, aku... aku menginginkan untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi"

Sasuke tercengang mendengar impian Sakura. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Karin. Sakura terlihat lesu dan _kehilangan sinar_ nya.

Sasuke pun berusaha mencari kata yang sesuai untuk membangkitkan semangat gadis merah jambu itu lagi.

"Kau bisa menjadi apapun yang kau mau. Tapi, kusarankan. Jangan menjadi Kate, Delevingne, Hill atau siapa pun dia-jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jangan men-copy mereka. Kau sudah menakjubkan dengan menjadi seorang Haruno Sakura" Bagus. Akhirnya mulut Sasuke mengatakan hal yang membuat _sinar_ Sakura kembali lagi.

Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura itu.

"Kemarilah, paman" Sakura menepuk sisi ranjang tempat tidur nya. Dengan ragu, Sasuke menghampirinya.

Sesaat setelah Sasuke mendudukan bokong nya di kasur Sakura, Gadis itu langsung meraih tangan nya sehingga mereka berdua berbaring bersama di ranjang itu.

"Haaaah, aku tak pernah menghabiskan malam bersama seorang lelaki sebelum nya" Sakura menyeruakan isi hati nya dan langsung mengerenyit ketika mendengar Sasuke tertawa.

"Apa nya yang lucu?" Sakura berusaha memukul keras lengan berotot Sasuke.

"Kata-kata mu tadi bisa mengandung banyak makna, Sakura" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih merengut kesal.

Lalu, seketika itu pula pipi nya berubah warna. Mengerti akan maksud perkataan Sasuke barusan. Bodoh! Mulut nya memang selalu mengatakan hal-hal _aneh_ di depan pria yang-ehem-tampan.

"M-maksud ku bukan itu! K-kau tau kan, aku sudah ditinggal papa sejak kecil. Hanya ada Momma disetiap malam ku, terkadang aku merasa bosan. Tapi, jangan sekali-kali kau bilang hal ini pada Momma!"

Sasuke terkekeh geli, gadis disampingnya ini memang memiliki mood yang berubah-ubah.

Tadi, dia sedang malu, lalu berubah menjadi sedih saat mengingat mendiang papa nya, dan terakhir menjadi jahat karena telah mengancam Sasuke.

"Memang nya kau belum pernah menghabiskan malam mu bersama... kau tau kan? Kesenangan masa SMA" Sasuke menggoda Sakura dengan menunjukan seringai andalan nya.

Pipi Sakura pun mulai bertambah merah dan terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"T-tidak! A-ku belum pernah" Sakura memalingkan wajah nya ke arah lain. Sasuke termenung seketika. Apa? Jadi Sakura masih perawan?

"Kau masih perawan?" Mulut Bodoh Sasuke tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Merah di pipi sakura merambat hingga telinga nya.

"T-tentu saja! Aku ingin melakukan nya dengan orang yang ku cintai" Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke yang masih terkejut akan jawaban nya itu.

"Maaf, kufikir kau sudah.., maksud ku, hal lumrah bila kau sudah tak perawan lagi di zaman sekarang. Tapi, kau masih menganut sistem kepercayaan itu. Aku kagum padamu" Sasuke menunjukan senyum tulus nya pada Sakura yang kini sedang menggigit bibir nya.

Sial. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Paman?" Suara Sakura bagaikan dentingan gelas kaca yang menggairahkan.

Namun, pertanyaan nya membuat Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Usia ku sudah 29 tahun, Sakura" Aku menghembuskan nafas ku dengan gusar.

"Jadi, paman sudah pernah bercinta?" Terselip nada kecewa di dalam nya.

"Aku tak pernah menyebut nya bercinta. Sex lebih tepatnya, karena bercinta hanya dilakukan dengan orang yang benar-benar ku cintai. Sex hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu saja. Dan sepanjang hidup ku, aku tak pernah bercinta"

Sasuke mengusap wajah nya kasar dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apakah Paman sasuke tak mempunyai seorang kekasih?" Dentuman jantung Sakura rasanya bisa terdengar saat dia menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak"

"Kenapa? Padahal kan usia mu sudah sangat mencukupi, harta pun kau sudah miliki dan kau juga mempunyai wajah yang...tampan" Sakura memerah akibat ucapan nya sendiri.

Sasuke menatap antusias pada Sakura "Terimakasih, akhirnya kau mengakui ketampanan ku" Sasuke menyeringai sombong dan dihadiahi pukulan di bahu nya.

"Aku hanya.. belum menemukan wanita yang tepat. Aku menunggu wanita yang menarik menurut ku" Sasuke meletakan lengan nya di atas kepalanya sambil memikirkan, apakah kata-kata tadi cukup bagus?

Keheningan pun menyambut mereka, suasana berubah menjadi canggung saat dirasa tak ada obrolan lain yang menarik.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah keluar kamar Sakura.

"Aku belum mandi, Aku heran dari tadi kau tak merasa kebauan ya?" Sasuke menjawab raut penasaran Sakura.

Gadis itu malah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sejujurnya, dia tak mencium aroma tak sedap apa pun. Yang tercium hanya wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke dan membuat nya... terangsang.

"Paman?" Sakura memanggil Sasuke sesaat sebelum pria itu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ya?"

Sakura menggigit bibir nya dengan gugup. Lalu, kata-kata itu pun meluncur seketika. Membuat Sasuke Shock dibuat nya.

"Bagaimana, bila aku sudah tertarik dengan paman?

* * *

.

.

Tbc

.

.

* * *

"


	3. Your Touch

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

New Romantics

* * *

 _Didn't you flash your green eyes on me  
Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds?_

 _._ _ **Taylor Swift-Wonderland.**_

* * *

.

.

3

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, katakan dimana kau tinggal selama ini, Saku" Aku mengerenyit mendengar suara Ino yang tiba-tiba menegur ku.

Dari mana dia berasal? Biasanya gadis pirang itu akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan kekasih pucat nya itu. Tapi, kenapa kini dia malah menghampiri ku ke atap sekolah?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Aku memperhatikan Ino yang mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping ku.

"Aku ingin meminta penjelasan dari sahabat merah muda ku, dimana dia tinggal selama 2 bulan ini. Karena, kemarin ketika aku berkunjung ke rumah mu. Rumah mu dalam keadaan gelap total dan kosong" Ino menyeringit seperti membayangkan hal seram.

Aku menepuk jidat ku, aku lupa memberitahu alamat baru tempat tinggal ku. _Tempat tinggal Sasuke._

"Aku tinggal bersama paman ku"

"Paman mu? Siapa? Gaara? Sasori?" Ino menjadi antusias saat mengatakan kedua paman ku-adik dari Momma- yang tampan tapi sangat menyebalkan itu.

Aku menggeleng "Bukan, lagi pula Gaara dan Sasori itu di Suna. Tidak mungkin aku pindah kesana" Ino mengerenyit aneh.

"Lalu, dengan siapa kau tinggal? Tak mungkin dengan Sepupu Tayuya mu kan?" Ino bergidik ketika mengingat sepupu dari Papa ku-Tayuya- yang memang terbilang cukup hiperaktif dan aneh di usianya yang sudah menginjak angka 25 tahun itu.

Aku tergelak melihat wajah Ino "Bukan, aku tinggal bersama teman Momma ku, dia-"

 _ **Braak!**_

Terdengar suara pintu atap sekolah dibanting dan menampilkan 2 wanita yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan ku dan Ino di sekolah.

"Hei! Slow down." Ino berdiri dari tempat nya dan berkacak pinggang ke arah 2 wanita yang menyeringai jahat itu.

"Aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Si merah muda itu!" Ameyuri mengacungkan telunjuk nya ke arah ku. _Apa?_

Aku mengerutkan kening ku, tak mengerti.

"Ya! Kau Jalang! Dasar perusak hubungan orang" Mei berusaha menerjangku, tapi Ino dengan sigap mendorong bahunya dengan keras.

Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan perkataan mereka _. Apa maksud semua ini?_

"Kau! Kau telah membuat Kimimaro-ku memutuskan ku begitu saja! Aku tau, kau pasti sudah menghasut nya kan?! Kau ingin membalaskan dendam mu kepada ku karena telah mengejek Papa mu kemarin kan?!" Ameyuri berhasil melewati Ino dan mendorong ku dengan keras.

"Akhh, apa maksud mu? Aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu! Dan aku tak pernah menghasut siapa pun!" aku merasa nyeri di punggung ku karena terbentur dinding.

Ameyuri tertawa mengejek "Tapi, mengapa dia bilang bahwa dia menyukai mu saat dia memutuskan ku kemarin?HAH?!" Aku terbelak mendengar penuturan Ameyuri yang mengagetkan ku.

Kimimaro? Dia?

Dasar! Pembuat Masalah!

Aku berusaha menetralisir sakit di punggung ku dan memeberikan penjelasan pada Ameyuri

"Dengar, aku tak pernah tau jika Kimimaro begitu, Aku dan dia sudah berteman sejak SMP. Aku tak tau dia-"

"Tutup mulut mu! Jalang!"

 _ **Plak!**_

Ameyuri menampar ku dengan keras, aku terhuyung ke samping. Ino meneriaki namaku dan aku melihat nya sedang dipegangi oleh Mei yang menyeringai jahat ke arah ku.

"Aku tak percaya dengan ucapan mu! Kau harus diberi pelajaran!" Ameyuri mengeluarkan gunting dari saku nya. Dan dunia ku seakan berhenti sesaat. _Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?_

Ameyuri tertawa sinis melihat raut wajah ku yang gelagapan "Kimimaro bilang dia sangat menyukai rambut pink mu yang tergerai indah~" Ameyuri semakin mendekat ke arah ku sambil mempersiapkan gunting nya.

"M-mau apa kau?" Suara ku bergetar. Hal yang tak pernah terjadi sebelum nya. Seharusnya aku bisa memukul nya balik, seperti para lelaki yang biasa menggoda ku. Namun kali ini, kekuatan ku hilang entah kemana.

Ameyuri memiting tangan ku sehingga aku jatuh bersimpuh dihadapan nya.

"Arghhh!" Aku mengerang kesakitan, Ino meneriaki namaku. Namun kurasakan seluruh nya buram oleh airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. _Sial, jangan menangis!_

"Aku akan membuat mu tak bisa menggerai rambut indah mu lagi" Ameyuri mengambil seluruh rambut ku dan dengan sekali gunting, dia berhasil menggugurkan bagian rambut ku yang lain.

"Sial! SAKURA!" Teriakan Ino semakin nyaring. Ameyuri dan Mei tertawa puas melihat ku yang sudah mengerang kesakitan di lantai.

Ameyuri menjambak rambut ku yang masih tersisa di kepala ku. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, dia mendorong kepala ku hingga kurasakan kaki dan pipi ku terbentur pagar pembatas atap.

Pandangan ku tiba-tiba buram, sebelum ku kehilangan kesadaran, terlihat Miss Konan menggebrak pintu atap dan menyeret Ameyuri serta Mei.

Ino menghampiri ku dan menangis tersedu, sampai teman-teman yang lain datang dan membawa tubuh ku yang telah mati rasa.

* * *

Sasuke pov.

Aku berlari secepat yang ku bisa. Ini semua karena telepon 10 menit yang lalu, mereka mengabarkan bahwa Sakura terlibat perkelahian di sekolah nya.

Aku tak tau dari mana mereka bisa mengetahui nomor ponsel ku, ku rasa Karin yang memberikan nya kepada pihak sekolah untuk berjaga-jaga, seperti kali ini misalnya.

Aku tak memperdulikan tatapan para siswa yang kuterobos sepanjang koridor sekolah. Yang ku inginkan hanyalah melihat bagaimana kondisi Sakura sekarang.

Aku tak pernah sebegini khawatir nya kepada orang lain selain keluarga ku. Hanya kepada dia. Ini aneh.

Itu dia, klinik sekolah yang kutuju. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memasuki klinik itu dan mencari gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda.

Deg.

Ku rasakan darah ku mendidih ketika melihat keadaan Sakura yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Aku masih tak bergeming dari ambang pintu, memperhatikan gadis berambut merah muda yang kini, wajah nya ada bekas kebiruan dan rambut merah muda nya tak panjang lagi.

Rambut itu terlihat di potong berantakan, ada sebuah perban yang menghiasi kaki jenjang nya dan disebelah nya terlihat, gadis berambut pirang yang menangis haru-ku duga dia adalah sahabat nya-Sakura mengelus kepala gadis berambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum masam.

Seperti dia berusaha menenangkan nya, tapi sebenarnya dia yang _butuh_ ditenangkan.

"Sakura?" Suara berat ku membuat pandangan sakura tertuju sepenuhnya kepadaku. Tatapan nya bingung dan ketakutan saat ku melangkahkan kaki lebih dekat ke arahnya.

Dia tak berani menatap ku, wajah nya menunduk seolah-olah dia yang bersalah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku membuka pembicaraan saat tiba di tepian ranjang Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang itu mendongkak dari tangisan nya dan menatap ku terkejut.

Sakura masih bungkam dan aku menangkat alis ku pada si pirang-bertanya-dia mengangguk tanda paham.

"T-tadi, Sakura di fintah oleh 2 orang siswi. Mereka bilang Sakura menghasut mantan pacar nya untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka. Tapi, Sebenarnya Sakura tidak melakukan nya. Dekat dengan pacar nya pun tidak. Sakura-"

"Cukup, Ino" Sakura memotong pembicaraan gadis pirang itu yang ternyata bernama Ino. Ino menundukan kepala nya lagi. Kini, Sakura menatap tajam ke arah ku.

"Apa yang paman lakukan disini?" Aku melonggarkan bahu ku sejenak.

"Ada telpon yang memberitahu ku bahwa kau terlibat perkelahian" Jelas ku dengan setegas mungkin.

Sakura menatap ku sejenak lalu memalingkan wajah nya lagi.

"Yamanaka, kau- Sasuke?" Suara yang cukup familiar terdengar memanggil ku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Kak konan-kakak iparku- sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut terkejut.

"Kak Konan? Apa yang kau lakukan-Sial jangan bilang ini adalah sekolah mu?" Konan berjalan menuju ranjang Sakura dan menatap ku menyelidik.

"Ya, ini adalah sekolahan ku. Jangan mengumpat disini, Sasuke. Dan, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Konan menaikan sebelah alis nya kepada ku. Konan bisa menjadi cukup menyeramkan saat di lingkungan sekolah.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar "Ada telpon yang mengabarkan bahwa Sakura terlibat perkelahian"

Konan semakin mengerut kan dahi nya.

"Untuk sementara, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas nya"

"Huh?" Konan masih menunjukan raut tak mengerti. Aku memutar bola mataku. "Ceritanya panjang. Intinya, Karin, menitipkan Sakura padaku untuk sementara waktu. Itu berarti kini aku yang bertanggung jawab" Konan mulai mengangguk paham.

"Kau! punya hutang cerita dengan ku dan...Yamanaka, kakak mu sudah menjemput mu" Konan menatap ku dan kemudian si pirang. Ino mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sakura dan segera keluar dari klinik.

"Jadi, apakah Sakura berada dalam masalah?" Aku menatap sakura lalu ke arah Konan.

Konan mengangkat bahu nya "Secara teknis, tidak. Karena dia yang menjadi korban nya. Tapi, dia harus menjelaskan segalanya terlebih dahulu kepada guru konseling" Konan menatap ku lalu ke arah Sakura yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, bawa dia pulang Sasuke. Aku masih banyak kerjaan" Konan melenggang keluar dan menuju ruangan nya kembali.

Aku masih menatap Sakura yang masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

Reflek, Tangan ku mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Sakura mendongkakan kepalanya, aku pun berusaha tersenyum padanya "Ayo, pulang"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membuatku mengerenyit "Kau mau menginap disini?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi "Aku.. hanya saja.." Sakura menatap kaki nya. Dan kini aku mengerti. Perban yang menghiasi kaki nya adalah bukti bahwa dia terkilir. Pasti si pelaku mendorong Sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun menggendongnya di depan.

"A-apa yang-"

"Tutup mulut mu Sakura, Kita akan pulang dengan cepat" Aku menyeringai saat merasakan lengan Sakura mulai melingkar di sekitar leher ku.

"Akh" Sakura mengerang tertahan saat ku merapatkan gendongan ku disekitar bahunya. Sangat pelan. Tapi bisa kudengar. Sepertinya punggung nya juga terbentur sesuatu.

End Sasuke pov.

* * *

Sasuke membuka pintu apartement dengan kaki nya, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebum halus saat pintu itu tertutup.

Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di sofa depan tv dan segera bergegas mengambil kotak P3K-nya yang berada di kamar. Sakura mendongak ketika melihat Sasuke duduk lagi di samping nya dan mengeluarkan kapas.

"Apa yang kau- Oh ya, aku lupa. Kau seorang dokter" Sakura tersenyum lemah sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan alat-alat nya.

Sakura hampir menahan nafas ketika Sasuke meraih dagu nya. Dia kira Sasuke akan mencium nya,

"Aww" Sakura mengaduh saat ternyata, Sasuke menekan pipinya yang lebam.

"Maaf, Kau di tampar?" Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura yang lebam dengan ibu jarinya dengan lembut.

Sakura tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari iris sehitam jelaga itu.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk sekali. Sasuke meraih salep yang berada di dalam kotak nya dan mengoleskan nya secara perlahan pada lebam itu.

"Shhh" Sakura meringis tertahan.

"Apakah ini sakit?" Sasuke menatap mata emerald itu dengan pandangan khawatir. Sakura mengangguk "Sangat"

Cup.

Mata Sakura terbelak kaget ketika dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mengecup lebam nya itu dengan lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Itu akan sembuh lebih cepat" pandangan nya sekilas menuju bibir Sakura yang sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan memeriksa luka bekas cakaran di sepanjang lengan nya. Sasuke mengusapkan antiseptik pada luka cakaran itu . "Apa ini sakit?" Sasuke bertanya lagi pada Sakura, gadis itu mengangguk pelan-tak bisa menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

Sasuke pun mencium sepanjang bekas cakaran yang berada di lengan Sakura. Sakura menggigit bibir nya agar tak menimbulkan suara aneh.

Sasuke pun berjongkok di depan kaki Sakura dan meletakan kaki sebelah kanan nya yang terkilir di atas pangkuan nya.

"Tahan sebentar, ini akan sedikit nyeri" Sasuke mengurut betis Sakura, berusaha meluruskan urat-urat nya yang berantakan.

"Akhh" Sakura mengaduh kesakitan. Untung nya, Sasuke segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya dan segera mengusapkan salep di sepanjang betis Sakura.

Ketika Sasuke ingin mencium betis Sakura, Tiba-tiba Sakura sedikit tersentak "Paman, tidak perlu-"

"Kau mau cepat sembuh, tidak?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura dengan intonasi datar. Sehingga, Sakura langsung membungkam mulut nya.

Sasuke menciumi betis Sakura dengan lembut sampai batas lutut. Sasuke memainkan lidah nya di tempat yang sakit.

"Ahh-hap" Sakura mengeluarkan suara aneh dan segera menutup mulut nya itu dengan punggung tangan nya. Suara apa itu tadi?

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciuman nya.

"Buka baju mu" Sasuke mentitah Sakura. Sakura langsung menunjukan raut kebingungan.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas nya lelah, lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Sakura lagi. "Aku tau punggung mu sakit Sakura. Biarkan aku memeriksa nya, aku janji akan menahan diri" Sasuke berkata sambil menahan senyuman nakal nya. Sakura merengut dan memukul paha Sasuke pelan.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura membuka kancing seragam nya satu persatu. Sasuke berusaha tak memperhatikan ke arah pemandangan yang menggiurkan itu.

Sakura hanya mengenakan bra hitam dibalik seragam nya. Bagus. Sasuke harus menahan nafsu nya ketika sebagian payudara Sakura menyembul dari balik bra nya.

Sakura berhasil melepaskan seragam nya, dan langsung meletakan seragam itu di bahu sofa.

Dan dia pun berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ada sebuah lebam kebiruan yang cukup besar terpampang di punggung sebelah kanan Sakura. Sasuke meraba luka itu dengan telapak tangan nya perlahan.

"Shh.. paman.. Sakit" Sakura mengaduh kesakitan.

Sasuke mengambil kompresan dan meletakan kompres itu sesaat di atas lebam nya. "Apakah ini sakit?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin tau apakah Sakura masih memperbolehkan untuk mencium nya atau tidak.

Tanpa di duga, Sakura menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

Sasuke menyeringai dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke arah luka lebam itu dengan perlahan.

Sakura merasakan desiran aneh ketika bibir Sasuke mengecup lembut punggung nya yang terasa sakit itu. Namun, kecupan Sasuke ternyata lebih lebar dari lebam yang terpampang di punggung Sakura. Sasuke mengecup area perpotongan leher Sakura dengan menjilat nya dengan sensual.

"Ahhhnn" Sakura tak bisa menahan desahan nya lagi. Sasuke menyeringai dan semakin gencar menjilati dan mulai menghisap leher Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke mengigit tali bra nya dengan sensual. Astaga. Dia bisa lepas kendali jika Sasuke terus menggoda nya seperti ini.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya ketika dirasa sudah cukup. Jika terlalu lama, mungkin dia tak akan bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Jangan berbalik dulu" Sasuke menahan bahu Sakura saat dia ingin berbalik. Sasuke mengambil gunting dan merapihkan rambut Sakura yang masih terpotong tak teratur.

Sakura menunduk sambil menetralisir rasa gugup nya tadi. Tangan cekatan Sasuke segera memotong sisa-sisa rambut yang berantakan dan menata nya menjadi model sebahu.

Sasuke memberikan Sakura layar smartphone nya yang gelap sehingga Sakura bisa berkaca disitu.

"Bagaimana? Aku memang tak begitu mahir memotong rambut, tapi.. menurut ku lebih baik dibanding yang tadi" Sasuke masih merapihkan beberapa helai rambut lagi sembari menunggu jawaban dari Sakura yang masih sibuk memandangi dirinya di layar Samrtphone itu.

"Aku.. Suka" Sakura tersenyum sambil menyelipkan rambut nya ke belakang telinga.

"Tapi.." Sakura berkata dengan nada sendu membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan nya sebentar dan memandang wajah Sakura dari samping.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menggeleng "Aku hanya.. entahlah, Momma bilang seorang pria lebih tertarik dengan wanita yang berambut panjang" Sasuke tercengang mendengar penuturan Sakura.

Lalu dengan lembut membalikan tubuh Sakura sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Momma mu mengatakan hal itu agar kau terlihat anggun, mungkin dia ingin kau seperti dirinya. Tapi, dengan rambut pendek pun kau masih terlihat cantik. Lihat? Potongan rambut mu menyerupai penyanyi idola mu, Taylor Swift"

Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura sambil terkekeh. Sakura pun ikut tertawa bersama Sasuke sambil memukul main-main dada _paman_ nya itu.

"Kau tau taylor Swift?" Sakura tersenyum sambil mengulum bibir nya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu nya "Aku pernah melihat play-list mu saat kau tertidur. Isi nya hampir Taylor swift semua. Aku pun penasaran dan ternyata... lagu nya enak untuk di dengar" Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sakura?" Sasuke memanggil Sasuke dengan lembut, Sakura mendongkak untuk melihat ke arah mata hitam itu dengan cepat.

"Ya?"

Sasuke menatap nya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Aku juga tertarik dengan mu"

Dan Sakura bersumpah, ribuan kupu-kupu seakan memenuhi rongga dada nya yang membuncah.

* * *

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sndp, echaNM, Uchiha Javaraz, hanazono Yuri, dewiehyeokjaehw, alexachung, Tia TakoyakiUchiha, nona Mesha new.**

Terimakasih atas Review nyaa yang membuat aku merasa bahagiaa sekalii

Maafkan bila ada Typo atau salah penulisan di cerita ini.

.

See yaa next chapter~

.

 **.KendallSwiftie.**


	4. Uncle' to 'Sasuke'

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

New Romantics

* * *

 _Put your lips close to mine_ _._ _As long as they don't touch_ _  
_ _Out of focus out of eye_ _._ _Till the gravity is too much_

 _ **.Taylor Swift-**_ _ **treacherous.**_ _  
_

* * *

.

.

4

.

.

* * *

Sakura pov.

Aku mengerang ketika merasakan silau nya matahari pagi yang mengganggu tidur ku. Sesaat, aku panik. Dimana aku?

Kasur ini bukan milik ku, ruangan ini juga bukan milik ku dan aroma ini... bukan milik ku. _Ini milik.. Sasuke_.

Wajah ku pun memanas ketika mengingat serentetan kejadian kemarin malam.

Aku menelepon nya mengeluh tak bisa tidur saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

Lalu, tanpa di duga, dia menghampiri ku ke kamar dan menggendong tubuh ku ke dalam kamar nya.

Fikiran kotor sudah membayangi ku saat dia menidurkan ku di kasur nya ini. Namun, dia malah keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali lagi dengan segelas susu hangat.

Dia memberikan susu hangat itu dengan wajah yang kuyakini merona. Karena penerangan minim, aku tak bisa memastikan nya lebih detail.

Jika saja malam itu aku tak sakit mungkin aku sudah menggoda nya habis-habisan.

Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Sasuke sedang memerankan tugasnya sebagai 'dokter yang baik hati', dia memeluk ku dan mengelus punggung ku sepanjang malam, dia selalu memperhatikan suhu tubuh ku setiap 30 menit sekali, aku juga merasakan dia terus menciumi rambut ku-saat dia fikir aku telah tertidur-tapi nyatanya, aku tak bisa tertidur karena jantung ku yang berpacu 2 kali lipat saat bersama nya.

Aku pun mengusap wajah ku kasar, berusaha menghilangkan rona di wajah ku. Aku teringat kata-kata nya kemarin siang, saat dia bilang bahwa dia juga tertarik padaku. Apa maksud nya itu semua? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Apakah Sasuke membalas perasaan ku?

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Dia nampak tak memperhatikan ku yang telah bangun. Aku meneguk ludah ku saat melihat nya tanpa pakaian-hanya berbalut selembar handuk di bagian bawah nya- air menetes dari rambut nya yang belum sepenuh nya kering.

Dan dada nya- _Oh my fucking God._

 _His abs! I can't help myself._

Aku terbiasa melihat dada pria yang indah di berbagai majalah fashion. Tapi, secara langsung-apalagi ini milik Sasuke-belum pernah aku melihat nya.

Apakah semua pria dewasa seperti itu? Anak lelaki di sekolah ku tak ada yang memiliki tubuh seperti itu-aku tak mengintip- aku melihat nya saat pelajaran olahraga berenang berlangsung, kami memakai pakaian renang dan yang kulihat adalah sebagian besar dari mereka memiliki dada datar yang pucat.

Sangat tidak menarik.

"Apakah kau sudah puas melihat nya?" suara Sasuke menegurku dan mataku langsung bergulir ke arah matanya yang sedang menatap ku intens.

Dia menyeringai ke arah ku sambil menggosokan rambut nya ke handuk yang ada di leher nya.

"Ya, kau seksi" Tanpa sadar, mulut bodoh ku mengucapkan kata itu dan seketika, tawa Sasuke meledak bersamaan merona nya wajah ku.

"Kau terlalu jujur, Sakura" Dia masih tertawa sambil memegangi perut nya. Aku memalingkan wajah ku malu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa aku salah bila memuji mu?" Aku menggerutu sambil menutup wajah ku dengan selimut nya. Sasuke terdengar menghampiri ku dan mengetuk kepala ku dengan lembut "Tak masalah. Aku ingin berpakaian, sebaiknya kau jangan mengintip." Sasuke menuju lemari nya dan aku pun menurun kan selimut dari wajah ku.

"Tapi.. aku juga tak keberatan bila kau mau _melihat nya_ " Sasuke tersenyum miring sambil mengeluarkan setelah kemeja nya. Aku mengerucutkan bibir ku dan menutup wajahku dengan erat. Walaupun aku ingin sekali melihat nya telanjang.

* * *

"Sarapan ada di meja, kalau kau ingin makan, hangatkan dulu. Aku akan kembali saat makan siang, oke?" Sasuke sudah memakai pakaian kerja nya, aku memperhatikan dia yang masih sibuk berlalu-lalang mencari barang-barang nya yang tertinggal-aku masih di dalam kamar Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk dan mengerenyitkan dahi ku saat melihat dasi nya yang masih berantakan.

"Paman?" Tanpa fikir panjang, aku membuat gerakan isyarat untuk mendekat. Dia mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur.

Aku menarik lengan nya untuk lebih mendekat dan bisa kulihat raut keterkejutan di matanya. Tangan ku segera merapihkan dasi nya yang berantakan. Dia tak berkomentar apa pun. Dan itu membuat ku semakin gugup, aku merasakan tatapan nya membakar ku saat itu juga.

Aku mengelus dada nya saat pekerjaan ku selesai. Aku tersenyum puas, setidak nya Sasuke sudah terlihat lebih baik sekarang.

"Selesai" Aku menunjukan cengiran ku dan dia membalas dengan usapan lembut di rambut ku. "Terimakasih" Nada bicaranya tulus dan membuat hatiku berdesir.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku akan kembali nanti siang" Sasuke bangkit dan memasukan laptop nya ke dalam tas. Aku memutar bola mataku dengan bosan "kau sudah mengatakan nya tadi, paman"

Sasuke tertawa. "Hanya mengingatkan."

Dan dia pun sudah benar-benar pergi. Aku pun sendirian di apartement nya. Aku melirik smartphone ku, dan sudah ada puluhan panggilan telpon dari Ino dan teman-teman kelas ku yang lain. Kuduga, kabar kejadian kemarin sudah tersebar luas. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku masuk sekolah nanti? Hukuman apa yang diberikan kepada Ameyuri dan Mei? Dan, apakah si bodoh Kimimaro telah wafat? Um-oke mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi aku sudah sangat kesal dengan nya.

Aku memutuskan untuk mandi dan berendam air hangat di kamar mandi milik Sasuke.

Sabun nya, astaga. Aku bisa mabuk bila terus-terusan mencium sabun yang menguarkan aroma Sasuke.

Dengan tertatih, aku berjalan menuju kamar ku dan mengambil sepotong pakaian. Aku melihat pakaian yang kugunakan hari ini, Baju kemeja kebesaran dan celana pendek yang membuat ku nampak tak mengenakan celana saat ini. Benar-benar pendek.

Aku pun mengerutkan kening ku. Selama ini, aku selalu memakai pakaian terbuka di depan Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa dia nampak biasa saja? Apa mungkin dia tak tertarik padaku?

Aku meremas baju depan ku dengan keras. Mengapa rasanya... Sakit?

Aku menatap diriku di depan cermin besar di dalam kamar Sasuke. Tubuh ku memang tak sebagus Ino, tapi aku mempunyai bokong yang berisi. Payudara ku adalah hal yang membuat ku minder hingga sekarang.

Perlahan, ku buka kancing kemeja ku-masih menatap cermin-kulit ku langsung menyambut dingin nya AC kamar Sasuke. Aku menurunkan kemeja ku hingga lebam di punggung ku terlihat, aku menggeram rendah. Pasti di butuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menghilangkan luka nya.

Aku pun merona saat mengingat bagaimana Sasuke mengecup punggung ku yang luka dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku menggigit bibir dengan sensual, astaga. Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat ku ingin sekali meraba diriku sendiri.

Aku ingin bibir Sasuke ada di tubuh ku lagi. Aku ingin merasakan nya. Aku... aku menyukai nya.

 _ **Ceklek.**_

Aku berbalik spontan saat mendengar suara kamar Sasuke terbuka. Sasuke menatap ku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Oh ya, aku lupa. Kancing kemeja ku masih terbuka dan menampakan payudara ku yang tertutupi bra berwarna merah terang.

Aku menatap nya juga-dengan malu-"Umm, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal" Sasuke melangkah canggung ke arah nakas di samping tempat tidur dan mengambil Smartphone nya yang ketinggalan.

Aku segera mengancingkan kemeja ku dengan asal.

Sasuke tak menatap ku lagi. Membuat hatiku berdenyut nyeri. Aku memberanikan diri untuk memanggilnya. "Paman?" Sasuke menoleh. Aku melangkah mendekat ke arah nya. Bisa kulihat, mata Sasuke menggelap saat melihat kancing kemeja ku yang belum tertutup sempurna.

"Apakah kau baru saja mandi?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan setelah aku berada di depan nya. Aku menganggukan kepala ku. Sasuke tersenyum "Wangi mu sama seperti ku" lalu tertawa renyah, aku pun ikut tertawa untuk menutupi rasa gugup ku.

"Kau pasti belum sarapan kan? Makanan nya masih berada dia atas meja, kau-"

"Paman" Aku memotong pembicaraan nya dan Sasuke langsung menatap ku dengan alis yang berkerut.

Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku sebelum memulai pembicaraan "Um.., ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya. "Menanyakan apa? Anything for you, Saki" Aku menatap nya kaget mendengar dia memanggil ku dengan panggilan kesayangan Momma untuk ku.

"Aku..umm, apakah ini hal wajar?" Aku menarik nafas ku lagi, Sasuke terlihat tidak sabaran-terlihat dengan alis nya yang menuntun ku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Apakah ini wajar, jika aku ingin sekali kau mencium ku?" Aku menundukan kepala ku. Malu. Tak berani menatapnya. Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dan aku pun mengulum bibir ku untuk menahan tangis. Gila. Aku telah memalukan diriku sendiri di depan nya. Aku tak yakin bisa terus berada di rumah ini jika dia menolak ku. Aku bisa malu tak berujung.

"Sakura?" Suara berat Sasuke akhirnya terdengar. Tapi aku masih belum mau mendongkakan kepalaku. "Sakura?" Dia akhirnya mengangkat daguku hingga mata kami saling bertatapan.

"Sejak kapan kau mempunyai keinginan seperti itu?" Aura Sasuke menggelap dan kurasakan darah di wajah ku telah hilang. Aku merasa lemas. "Aku-bukan begtu hanya saja, bila kau tak suka-"

"Sakura.." Sasuke memotong pembicaraan abstrak ku dan mengulangi pertanyaan nya tadi.

"Sejak kapan kau mempunyai keinginan seperti itu?" suaranya lebih lembut sekarang. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nya dengan teratur "Sejak kemarin kau menghujani tubuh ku dengan ciumanmu" Aku melirik ke bawah, berusaha untuk tak menatap manik kelam nya itu.

"Astaga" Sasuke melepas dagu ku dan mengacak rambut nya. Aku menahan nafas ku. Apakah dia marah dengan pengakuan ku?  
"Paman, maafkan aku, aku-"

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya ke arah ku.

"Paman terlihat...marah" Aku menjelaskan nya dengan mengigit bibirku kencang. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Aku hanya... bingung" Sasuke menunduk. Membuat ku mengerenyitkan dahi ku.

"Karena aku mempunyai keinginan yang sama dengan mu, bahkan 1 minggu setelah kedatangan mu kesini"

Aku membelalakan mataku terkejut. Sasuke...dia.. menginginkan ku juga?

"Apa maksud mu-hhmpphh" Aku mengerang saat tiba-tiba Sasuke membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya. Sasuke menarik leher ku dengan tergesa dan mengusapkan ibu jari nya ke pipiku yang tidak lebam dengan lembut. Membuat ku relax dan menikmati ciuman nya yang kini telah memaksa untuk mengeksplorasi mulut ku.

Lidah nya menjilati bibir ku, aku membuka mulut ku dengan perlahan dan dia langsung masuk dan dengan brutal nya memperdalam ciuman kami.

Aku merasa.. hidup. Aku merasa energi ku terisi dengan maksimal. Aku membalas ciuman nya dengan tak kalah bersemangat nya. Dia merapatkan ku ke tembok dan dengan perlahan dia membuat semacam pembatas antara punggungku yang lebam dan tembok dengan telapak tangan nya, agar punggungku tak nyeri terhimpit olehnya. Aku mengerang saat dia menggigit bibir bawah ku, aku merasakan dia menyeringai di sela-sela ciuman nya.

Tangan ku bergerak luwes ke arah belakang lehernya dan menarik-narik belakang rambut nya dengan penuh gairah. Sasuke melepas ciuman kami dan memberi jarak beberapa centi agar bisa melihat wajah ku.

"Kau harus menghentikan ini, Sakura. Aku tak bisa menahan nya lagi" Dia menggeram di setiap katanya. Aku melongok mendengar penuturan Sasuke, dia _menginginkan_ ku. Ya, dia mengingkan ku sebagai seorang _wanita._ Tergambar jelas di matanya yang menatap ku dengan penuh gairah.

Aku menggeleng lemah, jari tangan ku masih berada di rambut belakang nya "Aku.. aku tak bisa"

Sasuke mengecup bibirku lagi "Aku tak ingin kau kesakitan" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada khawatir yang penuh sayang. Aku merengut mengingat punggung ku yang masih terasa sakit dan juga kaki ku yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Tapi aku ingin kau" Aku berusaha untuk membujuknya. Dia terkekeh renyah "Aku tak mengira hormon remaja mu sangat menggila" Aku menepuk dadanya kesal. "Kita bisa lanjutkan ini nanti, sekarang, aku punya antrian panjang orang-orang yang sakit di depan ruangan praktek ku" Sasuke mengelus pipiku lembut, aku menikmati semua sentuhan nya.

"Jadi, apa artinya ini semua?" aku bertanya sambil memejamkan mataku. Sasuke tersenyum miring dan mengecup bibirku lagi "Kau mau kita berkencan?" Sasuke menatap ku dengan jenaka.

Aku mengangguk meng-iyakan. "Apakah tak masalah? Maksudku, usia kita terpaut jauh. Apakah wajar bila kita saling mencintai?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat ku mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa maksudmu? Cinta tak mengenal batasan usia. Dan aku tak peduli ini wajar atau tidak, aku tetap mencintai mu" Aku menyembunyikan wajah ku di dadanya dan dia mendengus geli.

"Aku tak percaya, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan perasaan ini" Sasuke mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. "Apakah sebelumnya belum?" Aku bertanya penasaran. Sasuke menggeleng sambil tertawa "Selama ini, aku hanya jatuh cinta pada buku-buku ilmiah"

Aku ikut tertawa dan mengusap rahang tegas nya dengan lembut "Apakah mulai sekarang aku boleh memanggil mu Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk "Ya, panggil aku Sasuke" dan dia pun membawa ku ke dekapan nya.

"Astaga, Karin pasti akan membunuhku" Sasuke mengerang dan aku terkekeh di dadanya.

* * *

BIG love for :

 **, OnadVia, REI, Hasemeleh Hasemeleh, Yoshimura Arai, , alexachung, echaNM, Khoerun904, Nurulita as Lita-san, Jamurlumutan462, daisaki20, citradewipratiewy, Yehe, QRen, Kendall Haruno, zehakazama.**

Terimakasih atas Review kalian yang membuatku sangat bahagia

Semoga chapter selanjutnya gak membuat kalian kecewa dan maaff kalo gak bisa balesin satu persatu review nya. But, I love you~

See you next chapter!

.

.

.KendallSwiftie.

.

.


	5. Red-hair family's order

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

New Romantics

* * *

 _Rain came pouring down when I was drowning  
That's when I could finally breathe_

 _And that morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean_

 _ **.Taylor Swift - Clean.**_ _  
_

* * *

.

.

5

.

.

* * *

Sasuke pov.

Aku pastikan pagi ini adalah pagi terindah dalam 29 tahun usiaku. Pagi ini, aku terbangun bukan karena silaunya sinar matahari atau deringan alarm yang menggila.

Pagi ini, aku terbangun karena rambut Sakura yang menggelitik hidungku dan nafas hangatnya yang menerpa leherku.

Sakura berada dalam dekapanku sekarang. Ini...Luar biasa. Perasaan yang sangat menakjubkan, walau kami belum sampai ke tahap 'lanjutan', tapi dengan begini saja aku sudah merasa sangat senang.

Satu minggu belakangan ini kami selalu menghabiskan malam dengan berciuman-tak lebih dari itu- dan tubuh sakura yang selalu ku dekap ketika tertidur.

Aku melirik ke arah malaikat yang kuyakini telah dikirimkan Tuhan untuk ku. Dia masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Dengan perlahan, ku geser tangan nya sehingga aku bisa keluar dari kukungan nya.

Kalendar di dapur membuat hati ku menghangat seketika.

Hari ini tanggal merah, itu berarti aku bisa menghabiskan waktu ku sepanjang hari berdua dengan Sakura.

Aku menyeringai sambil memasak pancake yang sengaja kubuat lebih banyak.

 _ **Ting Tong.**_

Sial, siapa yang menganggu pagi bahagiaku dengan suara bel itu?

 _ **Ting Tong.**_

Oh, Orang itu benar-benar tidak sabaran, dengan cekatan aku segera mematikan kompor dan mencuci tanganku.

 _ **Ting Tong.**_

 _ **Ting Tong.**_

Astaga! Aku bertaruh dia bukan manusia pecinta perdamaian. Dia telah mengibarkan bendera perang terhadap ku!

Aku menahan geraman ku saat membuka pintu dan..

"Apa yang- Karin?!" Aku terkejut, bukan. Aku Sangat, sangat terkejut.

Karin-dengan cengiran lebarnya- sedang berdiri di depan pintuku dengan ransel di pundak nya.

"Kejutan!" Dia bersorak riang, kini aku tau bagaimana Sakura bisa mendapatkan sifat cerianya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku berdehem berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

Karin memutar bola matanya bosan "Astaga, Uchiha Sasuke! Kau benar-benar tidak berubah! Tentu saja aku ingin mengunjungi putri ku yang cantik" Dia mengedipkan matanya secara cepat. Sesaat, ku kira dia telah terinfeksi cacing berbahaya di perutnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Aku masih tidak rela dia berkunjung di hari yang kupikir bisa menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan Sakura.

"Tentu saja bisa! Aku diberi cuti 3 hari oleh atasanku! Mereka bilang, aku boleh mengunjungi keluargaku dulu!" Karin mulai terlihat kesal.

"Minggirlah Sasuke, aku ingin bertemu dengan putriku" Karin mendorong paksa diriku dan berjalan masuk kedalam sambil mengambil satu pancake yang telah matang.

"Jadi, dimana Putriku?" Mulut karin penuh dengan pancake. Mirip Sakura. Tapi aku lebih menyukai Sakura dibanding iblis merah ini.

Aku menggedikan bahu ke arah kamarku "Dia berada di kamarku"

"Ohok! Ohok! ohok!" karin tersedak dan dengan brutal dia mengambil air minum dari kulkas. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. Bingung atas sikapnya. Dia mendelik kearah ku.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Bagaimana dia bisa berada di kamarmu?" Karin mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Aku menatapnya datar "Dia baru saja terlibat perkelahian, seminggu ini dia tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Daripada bertanya _kenapa dia tidur di kamarku_ , sebaiknya kau menghawatirkan keadaan nya. Lihatlah dia" aku berusaha setenang mungkin. Mata Karin melebar ketika mendengar ucapan ku.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia segera berlari menuju kamarku. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Dengan gontai, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalaku yang mendadak panas akibat kedatangan Karin.

* * *

Selesai mandi, aku hanya menemukan Sakura yang sedang memakan biskuit coklatnya di sofa. Dia melihatku dan senyum malaikatnya terpampang lagi, gerakan tangan nya menyuruh ku untuk mendekat.

Dia mengambil alih handuk yang ada di leherku, dan dengan lembut Sakura mengusap rambutku hingga kering. Sesekali dia memijatnya, membuat ku memejamkan mata keenakan. Sakura terkikik gemas saat kubuka mata, dia tepat berada di depan ku.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan ku, aku menggeram ingin menolak. Karena disini masih ada Karin. Tapi dia malah memeluk leher ku dengan erat.

"Dimana Karin?" Aku berdeham agar dia tak bertindak jauh. Sakura menggedikan bahunya "Di kamar mandiku, Momma belum mandi" Sakura tertawa sehingga menyebabkan mata lebarnya menyipit, aku menatapnya kagum. Bagaimana bisa gadis semanis dia jatuh dalam pelukan ku?

Sakura menyudahi tawa nya dan balik menatap ku. "Sasuke? Ada apa?" wajah Sakura semakin mendekat dan kurasakan jantungku mulai memompa darah berkali-kali lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Saat seinci lagi bibir kami menyentuh, tiba-tiba..

"Sakura, Momma tak bisa menemukan- ASTAGA! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Karin menjerit histeris hingga kurasakan telingaku berdenging seketika. Sakura belum mau beranjak dari pangkuan ku dan malah menatap Karin dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sakura! Turun dari pangkuan nya!Ya Tuhan!" Karin menarik lengan Sakura sehingga dia berdiri dihadapanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Mom? Aku ingin berdekatan dengan Sasuke" Sakura terlihat merengek dan Karin memberikan tatapan tak percaya kepada Sakura. Aku menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut Karin.

"Astaga! Kau memanggilnya SASUKE?! Hei Uchiha! Kau membiarkan nya memanggil mu tanpa sebutan PAMAN?!" Tangan Karin bergerak cepat sehingga mendramatisir keadaan.

Aku mengangkat bahuku malas "Dulu memang iya, tapi seminggu ini dan seterusnya.. dia tak akan memanggil ku dengan sebutan _'paman'_ lagi" Aku berkata dengan santai sambil menunjukan seringai ku kepada Karin yang wajahnya masih memerah menahan marah.

"Kenapa kau tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'paman'_ lagi, Saki?" Karin berpaling kearah Sakura yang berdiri di hadapan nya.

"Karena aku berkencan dengan nya, kurasa akan aneh jika aku masih memanggilnya paman. Padahal dia itu kekasihku" Jawaban Sakura berhasil membuatku tertawa lebar dan Karin yang semakin histeris.

Karin menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan mengatur nafasnya dengan menghitung 1 sampai 10. Seperti kebiasaan nya dulu.

Karin menghembuskan nafas teratur dan mulai bicara lagi "Baiklah. Sekarang,aku ingin meminta penjelasan dari kalian berdua. Yang sejelas-jelasnya" Karin mendudukan diri di bangku single depan tv.

"Sakura, duduk!" Karin menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk. "Astaga, jangan berhimpitan dengan nya! Sasuke! Kau geser hingga pojok!" Aku memutar bola mataku bosan dan memilih untuk menurutinya saja.

"Sejak kapan kalian...berkencan?" Karin menyilangkan kakinya, bicaranya seperti seorang polisi yang menginterogasi narapidana.

"Seminggu yang lalu" Aku menjawabnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Karin mendelik kearahku dan aku memilih untuk mengabaikan tatapan membakarnya itu.

"Kenapa kau mau, Sasuke? Kau kan tau usia kalian bertaut sangat jauh. 12 tahun! Astaga, tidak adakah wanita seumuran mu yang memikat hatimu?" Karin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

Aku mengangkat bahuku "Kau sudah mengenalku sejak lama, Karin. Ku fikir kau sudah tau bila sejak dulu aku tak pernah menunjukan ketertarikan ku pada wanita mana pun, sampai aku dikira gay oleh kau dan Naruto. Tapi, entah mengapa dengan Sakura aku merasa... _muda lagi_ " Aku bersandar pada punggungku dan menatap Karin yang menganga tak percaya.

"Oke, aku tau perihal _kau-tak-tertarik-dengan-wanita-mu_ itu sasuke, tapi pertanyaan nya adalah, kenapa harus Sakura?" Karin menyipitkan matanya padaku, aku mendengus melihat sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Karena aku tertarik padanya" Aku menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu ku.

"Baiklah, kau tertarik padanya. Tapi, apakah Sakura tertarik padamu?" Karin berbicara meremehkan ku.

"Tanyakan saja pada putrimu. Bahkan, dia yang pertama kali menyatakan ketertarikan nya padaku" Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah Sakura yang sedang merona.

Karin melongok "Apakah benar itu, Saki?" Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan mulai berbicara "Ya, aku yang bilang padanya bahwa aku tertarik dengan nya pertama kali"

"Kenapa?" Karin bertanya dengan tergesa.

"Karena aku mencintainya, Momma" Pernyataan Sakura membuat ku dan Karin terdiam seketika.

Perhatian kami sepenuhnya kepada Sakura.

"Engg.. Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?" Sakura merengut. Karin melepas kacamatanya dan mengelap keringatnya dengan lelah "Astaga, Sakura. Usiamu baru 17 tahun. Kau belum sepenuhnya tau apa itu cinta"

Sakura tertawa rendah dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Jantungku serasa ingin melompat bila Sasuke tersenyum ke arahku." Aku dan Karin termenung mendengarkan perkataan Sakura, dia melanjutkan perkataan nya lagi.

"Darahku berdesir bila tangannya menyentuhku, walaupun hanya sekedar berpegangan tangan. Aku senang memperhatikan nya yang sedang tidur, aku suka mengganggu dia yang sedang membaca buku. Aku kesepian bila dia tak ada, aku suka dia membelai rambutku dengan hangat. Aku suka aroma tubuhnya, aku suka dia memperlakukan ku seperti 'wanita' bukan seperti anak kecil. Aku suka wajah seriusnya yang sedang memeriksa pasien-bahkan aku sempat cemburu saat ada ibu tua yang menggoda nya"

Sakura tertawa geli, dia pun menarik nafasnya dengan lembut dan menatap ke arah ku lalu Karin secara bergantian.

"Apapun itu, bila Sasuke yang melakukan nya, aku suka. Mengapa para orangtua mendefinisikan cinta begitu rumit? Yang aku tau aku mencintainya karena memang aku nyaman berada di dekatnya. Se-simpel itu, aku juga tak peduli dengan usia kami yang bertaut 12 tahun." Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya di lengan sofa, dia terlihat...lebih dewasa dari usianya. Ucapan nya menunjukan itu semua. Memang, usinya baru 17 tahun, tapi pemikiran nya 5 tahun lebih kedepan.

Hatiku menghangat dan aku bertaruh bila aku adalah Hana-adik perempuanku- aku pasti sudah menangis sejak Sakura mengatakan hal manis tentangku tadi.

Sakura menatap ku dengan berbinar. Aku tau dia menginginkan usapan di rambutnya untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Kurasa aku tak perlu berbicara apapun lagi. Karena kuyakin Karin bisa mengerti hanya dengan ucapan putrinya itu saja. Karin sudah cukup mengenalku selama ini.

Wanita berambut merah itu mengenakan kacamatanya kembali, kali ini tatapan nya melunak dan ada sedikit airmata disudut matanya.

"Astaga, Saki. Kau... sudah dewasa" Karin tertawa sedih sambil mengusap mata kanan nya. Sakura mengulum bibirnya kedalam, dia terlihat gugup.

"Tapi, aku tak menyangka kau bisa dewasa secepat ini..." Karin memandang sakura, begitu pula dengan sebaliknya, aku merasa diacuhkan sekarang.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Karin merentangkan tangan nya lebar-lebar ke arah Sakura, Sakura pun segera berlari dan menubruk Karin hingga mereka terjungkal bersama dari kursi.

Aku terkekeh melihat adegan aneh plus mengharukan Ibu dan anak itu.

Karin bangkit dan menatapku dengan tajam-oh tidak.

"Uchiha! Aku percayakan Sakura-ku dengan mu! Bila aku mendengarnya patah hati karena mu..." Karin membuat gunting dari jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Maka penismu akan kujadikan gantungan mobilku" Karin tertawa kejam. Reflek, aku menutup selangkangan ku dengan cepat. Membuat Sakura tergelak geli.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Tiba-tiba Karin menginterupsi tawanya. "Apakah kalian.. sudah melakukan sesuatu?" Matanya memicing ke arah ku dan Sakura.

"Maksudmu bercinta? Belum. Tapi suatu hari, pasti" Aku menjawab dengan enteng sambil menyeringai ke arah Sakura yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Tidak Momma!" Sakura menggeleng sambil merona.

Karin menggeleng tak percaya "Aku sudah menduganya. Sasuke!" Dia menunjuk kearah ku dengan dramastis. "Pakai Kondom! Sakura masih berusia 17 tahun! Aku tak ingin dia hamil saat usia sekolah" Karin mengibaskan rambutnya dan kujawab dengan lambaian tangan.

Sakura terlihat makin merona saja.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok,**_

Aku mendelik ke arah pintu, siapa lagi yang menganggu hari ku kali ini?

"Apakah kau memesan pizza?" Aku bertanya kepada Karin yang sedang menaikan alisnya. "Tidak, kurasa.." Karin menjawab sambil mengingat sesuatu.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

"Apakah mereka tak melihat adanya bell di depan pintu?!" Kini giliran Sakura yang mendelik kearah pintu.

"Biar ku lihat siapa dalangnya" Sakura bergerak untuk membuka pintu.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_.

"Astaga, apa yang-"

"SAKURAAAAA!" Aku melongok seketika. Aku tak percaya, hari ini akan menjadi hari terburuk bagiku. Lihat saja, di depan pintu sudah ada 3 mahluk perusak perdamaian.

Tayuya, dengan cekatan dia menerjang Sakura dan memeluknya hingga terjatuh. Sasori, dia mencekik Sakura yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Dan Gaara, dia memiting tangan Sakura sehingga gadis itu tengkurap bagaikan kura-kura.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Karin menjerit histeris _. Lagi_. Dan segera menolong Sakura yang sudah terbatuk-batuk. "Kami hanya ingin memberi kejutan!" Tayuya menari mengelilingi Sakura dan Karin.

"Dan, kami juga merindukan mu, kakak" Sasori tersenyum lembut-astaga, apakah dia itu benar-benar pria?

"Kalian! Ingin membunuhku!" Sakura memajukan bibirnya gemas. Aku memilih untuk tetap duduk di sofa sambil menikmati pertunjukan keluarga unik itu.

"Hei,hei ada yang aneh denganmu!" Gaara memajukan wajahnya hingga beberapa centimeter dari wajah Sakura, aku segera memicingkan mataku ke arah mereka.

"Ya! Rambutmu! Kemana rambut panjangmu?" Tayuya menarik-narik rambut pendek Sakura dengan gemas.

Sakura memutar bola matanya "Ada insiden di sekolah". Sasori mendelik ke arah Sakura "Jangan bilang kau berkelahi? Kau di bully?!"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Astaga! Siapa yang berani menyentuh keponakanku tersayang?!" Tayuya memeluk kepala Sakura di dadanya. "Hmmmppp, Lepaskan!" Sakura memberontak hingga wajahnya merah. "Siapa yang berbuat ini kepadamu, Saku?" Gaara mengusap pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Sedikit dorongan bisa membuat dua bibir itu bertemu satu sama lain.

Astaga, aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Ehem" Aku memutuskan untuk berdeham, dan perhatian seluruh mahluk aneh itu pun menuju ke arah ku.

"Siapa kau?" Tayuya mengerenyit ke arahku. Perempatan siku-siku terasa di dahiku kali ini.

"Dia, Uchiha sasuke. Pemilik apartement ini, teman ku semasa sekolah dan kini dia adalah... kekasih Sakura" Karin menjelaskan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan cepat.

"WOW" Ketiga suara mahluk itu mengudara seperti paduan suara.

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian?" Karin bersandar di bahuku dan seketika aku menjadi seperti objek penelitian dari ketiga mahluk itu.

"Kau tinggi! Sakura pasti akan merasa nyaman jika kau memeluknya! Tapi, lehermu pasti akan terasa pegal jika mencium Sakura, ya kan?" Tayuya mengerjapkan matanya di depan wajahku. Apa semua keluarga haruno memiliki penyakit cacing?

"Kau... Kaya! Aku merestui hubungan mu tentu saja" Sasori menelitiku dan seluruh isi apartementku.

Kini, giliran Gaara yang memperhatikan ku dalam diam. Hatiku memanas ketika ku ingat tadi dia hampir berciuman dengan Sakura. Namun, Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluk lenganku dengan erat. Aku mengerutkan keningku kepadanya.

"Kau..Tampan" Meski bergumam, aku bisa mendengar perkataannya. Sakura menggeram dan mencium pipiku sekilas. _Hei, aku tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi disini?_

"Dia _milik ku_ , Gaara" Sakura memicingkan matanya ke arah pria bertatoo itu. Gaara terkekeh dan mengangkat tangan nya ke udara "Aku menyerah, Saki" Dia pun berlalu menuju sofa. Namun, seperkian detik dia memalingkan wajahnya. Bisa kulihat, Gaara mengedipkan matanya dengan manja ke arahku.

 _Astaga-_ Aku baru menyadari posisiku sekarang.

Aku melihat Sakura dengan wajah panik "Apakah-dia..."

Sakura memeluk ku dengan erat "Ya, dia hampir saja tertarik denganmu! Aku akan mencincangnya jika itu terjadi!" Sakura bergumam di dadaku.

Dia.. Gay.

Jantung ku terasa berpacu lebih cepat, tidak. Ini bukan efek Sakura yang melingkar di tubuhku. Tapi ini efek Gaara yang masih memperhatikan ku dari tempatnya sekarang.

Ya Tuhan. Selama aku menjadi seorang Uchiha, baru kali ini aku merasakan. _Aku. _takut_._

* * *

Beruntung, mereka pulang keesokan paginya-dengan membawa Karin bersama mereka-. Mereka mendeklarasi bahwa hari ini adalah _'Hari kakak tercinta'_ dan itu sebabnya merek bertiga membawa Karin ke suatu tempat yang mereka rahasiakan.

Tentu saja Sakura tak ikut, dia memilih hidup tenang bersamaku daripada dengan gerombolan orang aneh itu.

Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir ada manfaatnya juga ada Gaara menginap disini. Sakura menjadi over protective padaku. Lucu memang, tadinya kupikir aku yang harus menjaga nya dari Gaara. Tapi kini? Sakura yang mati-matian tak ingin melepaskan ku barang sejenak pun.

Bahkan,dia menunggu ku mandi tepat di depan kamar mandiku. Saat kutanya kenapa?

Ternyata, Gaara tipe yang tak bisa menahan hasratnya bila sudah tertarik dengan seorang lelaki incarannya. Sontak saja, fakta itu membuat pagiku dipenuhi rasa gugup saat berhadapan dengan Gaara di meja makan.

Tapi kini, aku bisa bernafas lega. Karena, sore ini hanya ada aku, Sakura dan segelas teh hangat. Sakura bersandar di pundak ku dan tubuhku membungkus dirinya. Ini sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan jenis kedamaian di dunia.

"Sasuke?" Sakura memanggilku pelan, aku menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Kau fikir hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Miss Konan kepada Ameyuri dan Mei?" Sakura mendongkakan kepalanya sehingga kami saling bertatapan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau?" Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, raut wajahnya benar-benar penasaran. "Tapi, berjanji kau tak akan mengeluarkan sifat malaikatmu. Karena, Konan memeberikan hukuman ini karena dirasa setimpal dengan derita yang kau rasakan" aku menghela nafas panjang saat melihat Sakura sudah menganggukan kepalanya, tanda menyetujui syaratku.

"Konan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk memangkas rambut mereka hingga sebatas kuping dan hukuman-hukuman yang menurutku terbilang manusiawi seperti skors dan tambahan pekerjaan rumah" Bisa kulihat Sakura melongok mendengar penuturan ku barusan.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kasihan mereka. Pasti mereka-"

"kau sudah janji tak akan mengeluarkan sifat malaikatmu itu, jadilah iblis semacam Karin bila dalam situasi seperti ini" Aku terkekeh rendah dan segera melihat Sakura yang sedang mengerjapkan matanya ke arahku.

"Sasuke?" Sakura semakin mendekat kearah wajahku. Aku menyeringai dalam hati. "Aku ingin sekali mencium mu" Sakura bicara seperti mengambang. Seluruh fokusnya menuju bibirku, seringai tak dapat kutahan lagi. Hidungku menyentuh hidungnya untuk menggoda Sakura. Sakura memajukan wajahnya, namun segera kumundurkan beberapa centi wajahku. Membuatnya merengut dan akhirnya kedua telapak tangan nya menyentuh rahangku.

" _Shut up and kiss me, Uchiha"_ Dan aku bersumpah telah melihat Sakura versi dewasa mencium ku dengan liar. Aku kewalahan di detik pertama, tubuh mungil nya memanjat ke pangkuan ku dan entah mengapa pinggulnya tak bisa diam disana.

Aku mengerang saat Sakura menjambak rambut belakangku, sehingga wajahku terangkat ke atas dan bisa kurasakan Sakura menyeringai senang dibibirku. Lidahnya menjulur ke arah mulutku yang terbuka, lidahnya menyentuh langit-langit mulutku dan segera ku hisap bibir bawahnya dengan erat sehingga dia terkejut.

Pinggulnya semakin merapat dan bisa kurasakan tubuhnya mengejang saat merasakan ereksiku tepat di bawah kewanitaan nya.

Sakura melepas pagutan bibir kami dan wajah nya...wajah erotis nya menatapku dengan lugu. Tanpa kusadari, tangan kanan nya telah merayap menuju bawah perutku. Dia mengusapnya. Sakura membelai kejantanan ku yang masih tertutup celana training dengan lembut.

"Paman.." Sakura mengerang frustasi. Bagaimana dia menyebutkan _paman_ dengan mimik seperti itu membuatku semakin terangsang. Aku memejamkan mataku saat kurasakan tangan Sakura mulai bergerak menelusup kedalam celanaku.

Sebelum dia bertindak lebih jauh lagi, ku genggam pergelangan tangan nya dengan erat. Sakura menampilkan raut bingung.

"Aku ingin kau, Sakura" Aku terengah saat mengatakan nya. Sakura menunjukan senyum miringnya, lengan nya pun dilingkarkan ke leherku dengan erat "Aku juga".

End Sasuke Pov.

* * *

Sakura Pov.

Aku mengerang saat merasakan paha Sasuke memisahkan kedua kakiku. Tangannya memenjarakanku, aku terengah melihatnya tersenyum miring diatasku.

Sasuke seperti _bukan Sasuke_ lagi saat dia melemparku ke atas ranjang nya dengan pandangan bergairahnya itu.

Dia menciumku dengan penuh hasrat. "Sakura, dengarkan aku. Aku tak ingin tergesa, bagaimana pun ini adalah yang pertama untuk mu" Sasuke berusaha menjadi _'baik hati'_ lagi. Tapi untuk kali ini, rasanya aku ingin dia menjadi seorang _bad boy_ saja. Aku menggeleng frustasi "Aku ingin kau Sasuke"

"Aku tau itu, aku pun sangat ingin dirimu, Saki" Sasuke memajukan pinggulnya sehingga ereksinya menusuk kewanitaanku yang masih berbalut celana pendek.

"kalau begitu, ajarkan aku bagaimana caranya, _paman_ " Aku mengerling menggoda kearahnya. Sasuke menaikan alisnya dan dengan perlahan, dia membuka kaus lengan pendek ku.

Dia menggeram ketika melihat payudaraku yang berbalut bra berwarna hitam, Sasuke membungkuk hendak mencium payudaraku "May i?" Dia bernafas di atas kulit leherku. Membuat ku tak bisa berfikir rasional lagi, aku menganggukan kepala dan lidahnya pun langsung menari di atas payudaraku. Tangan kanan nya memijat bawah dadaku dan dengan cekatan dia membuka bra ku, hingga kini aku bertelanjang dada.

Sasuke mengerang di depan putingku "kau sangat cantik" dan putingku pun langsung mengeras karena hawa panas dari bibirnya itu. Basah dan hangat pun seketika menyelingkupi putingku. Sasuke menghisap dan menarik puting ku hingga panjang dan keras. Aku menarik kaus nya hingga dia melepaskan pagutan nya sementara untuk membuka kaus dan celana trainingnya.

Meninggalkan boxer sebagai penghalang ereksinya dengan celana dalam ku.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak nakal, menelusup kedalam celana dalamku dan dengan cepat dia bisa menemukan klitorisku yang sudah terasa gatal ingin dimanja.

"Ahnnnn" Aku mendesah ketika jari telunjuk nya menggosok klitorisku dengan cepat. _"Call my name, Saki"_ Sasuke berbisik di telingaku saat jari tengah nya menelusup ke dalam liang kewanitaanku.

"Sasuke! Ahnnn Sasuu" Aku mencengkram erat bantal yang ada di pinggirku. "Kau begitu basah dan ketat, sayang" Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat kurasakan 2 jari memasuki vaginaku dan dengan berangsur menambah kecepatan kocokan nya sehingga aku mendesah tak karuan.

" _Ahhnnn Sasuu, I can't! I can't! Ahnnn_ " aku mendesah keenakan saat kurasakan orgasme telah melandaku. Sasuke membuka celana dalam ku yang telah basah dan menghirupnya seperti itu adalah parfum paling memikat sepanjang hidupnya.

"Wangi mu sugguh menggiurkan, Sakura" Sasuke mengendus celana dalam ku dan meletakannya di pinggir tempat tidur. "Tapi, kurasa ini lebih menarik" Sasuke membuka kedua pahaku agar kepalanya menelusup ke arah vaginaku yang telah berkedut mencari perhatian.

"kau sungguh... _Slruuupp_ " Sasuke menghisap cairan yang masih keluar dari vaginaku dengan sensual. Aku mendesah saat lidahnya memutar di daerah lubang kewanitaanku dan hidung mancungnya menggoda klitorisku.

"Nikmat... Sakurahh" Sasuke mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya dengan seksi.

Aku menarik turun boxernya sehingga dia terkekeh geli "Kau sungguh tak sabaran ya"

Aku merengut sambil terus menarik boxernya dengan manja. "Baiklah, baiklah. Semoga kau bisa _akrab_ dengan nya, Sayang" Sasuke menurunkan boxernya dan menunjukan kejantanan nya yang sudah mengeras dan mengacung ke arahku.

"Big Sasuke, eh?" aku menyentuh ujung kejantanan nya yang mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ sehingga Sasuke menyeringai mesum. Ingin rasanya tanganku memanjakan kejantanan itu, tapi segera ditangkis oleh Sasuke. "Kita punya banyak waktu untuk oral sex, Saki. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, melepas kata gadis yang melekat pada dirimu" Sasuke menggesekan kejantanan nya disepanjang vaginaku. Menyenggol klitoris ku hingga rasanya ku ingin klimaks. Tapi, dia hanya menggodanya, tak berniat mendorong lebih jauh.

"Ya, Sasuke.. lakukan, Ahnnn" Aku mendesah saat Sasuke mulai mendorong masuk kejantanan nya ke dalam vagina ku. "Tatap aku dan panggil namaku" Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti suara syurga.

Sasuke mendorong penuh kejantanan nya sehingga aku merasa diriku terbelah menjadi dua, aku terisak dan Sasuke menjilat airmataku dengan cepat.

 _Akhirnya_ , akhirnya aku melepas keperawanan ku dengan orang yang kucintai. Sasuke mengelus pipiku dengan lembut, tatapan nya mengartikan 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja'.

Hingga kurasakan diriku siap, aku mulai menggerakan pinggulku tanda Sasuke boleh memulainya.

Sasuke menarik penisnya keluar hingga ujung dan dengan cepat dia mendorongnya kedalam lagi. Aku merasa hebat... aku merasa menakjubkan.

Aku merasakan diriku tergabung dengan Sasuke seutuhnya.

"Ahnnn Sasuke... Faster!Harder!" Aku menjeritkan namanya saat milik Sasuke terasa membesar di dalam ku. "Apa sayang? Aku tak mendengarmu" Sasuke menampilkan seringai menggodanya ditengah peluh yang membanjirinya. _Sungguh seksi_.

"Lebih kerasss, lebih cepat! Sasukeee~" Aku terlonjak bahagia saat kurasakan Sasuke mempercepat gerakan nya hingga kurasakan tubuhnya bergertar dan ambruk diatas tubuhku.

Sasuke sudah klimaks dan aku...

Sasuke mengerti kebutuhan ku, dan dengan segera dia menelusupkan jari-jari nya ke klitorisku dan mencubitnya dengan erat, sehingga aku..

Klimaks.

* * *

.

.

Tbc

.

.

* * *

Hai hai hai holaaa, Terimakasih yang seebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian yang syudah menyempatkan diri kalian untuk review, like dan follow ceritakuu.

Dan terimakasih juga untuk para silent reader yang jumlah nya sangat banyak*Halohalo.

Ku anjurkan agar kalian meninggalkan jejak seperti mereka dibawah ini:

 **echaNM, daisaki20, citradewipratiewy, nona mesha new, zarachan, Younghee Lee, Hasemeleh Hasemeleh, Dolphin1099, alexachung, ji nei, Qren, Tia, hanazono yuri, CEKBIOAURORAN.**

Dengan me-review, aku jadi bisa tau apa yang kurang dari ceritaku dan bisa kuperbaiki di chapter berikutnya, Big Love for you are :*

.  
.

. KendallSwiftie.

.

.


	6. Uchiha's family

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

New Romantics

* * *

 _You lift my feet off the ground_ _  
_ _Spin me around_ _  
_ _You make me crazier, crazier_

 _ **.Taylor Swift-Crazier.**_ _  
_

* * *

.

.

6

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, kau tetap tak mau memberitahuku apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila dihari pertama mu masuk setelah kau absen 1 minggu?" Ino membom-bardir Sakura yang tengah mengaduk-aduk jus strawberry nya dengan senyum bodoh.

"Aku bahagia, Ino" Sakura melebarkan senyumannya lagi. Ino menghembuskan nafas kasar "Iya, aku tau itu! tapi apa yang membuat mu bahagia, jidat?" Ino menepak dahi lebar Sakura dengan keras . "Aww! Ino babi! Sakit tau!" sakura mengaduh sambil mengusap dahinya yang telah memerah akibat _ciuman_ tangan Ino.

"kau yang memulainya! Aku sudah setengah mati penasaran dan meluangkan jam pulang sekolahku untuk mendengarkan mu bercerita, tapi ternyata kau masih diam dan tersenyum sendiri" Ino menghentakan kakinya dengan cepat di lantai kayu cafe tersebut, sehingga menyebabkan beberapa orang pelanggan menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Ino! Hentikan, kau membuat orang-orang terganggu" Sakura berbisik ke arah Ino, yang disambut oleh tatapan tak acuh putri Inoichi tersebut.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lelah "Baiklah, akan ku katakan mengapa aku sangat bahagia hari ini" Mata Ino langsung berbinar mendengarnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik..." Sesaat Sakura ingin berbicara, dia melihat sosok yang familiar sedang beridiri di depan pintu cafe dan menarik hampir seluruh pengunjung cafe untuk menatapnya.

"HOI, Sakura? Ada apa? Mengapa kau berhenti?" Ino mengayunkan telapak tangan nya di depan wajah Sakura, gadis itu tersadar dari lamunan nya dan segera tersenyum.

"Dengarkan aku, pria yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu cafe itu adalah alasan mengapa aku bahagia hari ini" Sakura menunjuk seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang mengecek ponselnya di depan pintu cafe.

Ino mendengus "Kau fikir aku bodoh? Pria itu baru saja berdiri disana 1 menit yang lalu, dan kau sudah terlihat bahagia sejak tadi pagi! Dan ya, memang dia tampan. Aku pun bahagia melihatnya disana" Ino malah menatap pria yang berdiri disana dengan tatapan kagum.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan "Ya, maksudku dia Ino, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Kekasihku" Ino mendelik ke arah Sakura "Kau gila, jidat! Aku tak percaya itu. Mana mungkin kau punya kekasih seperti dia? Lihat, kekasih mu itu kakek tua yang dipojok ruangan" Ino tertawa meledek sambil menenggak habis jus melon miliknya.

Sakura tak ambil pusing dan memilih untuk memanggil pria yang berada di depan cafe itu. "Sasuke! Aku disini!" Tanpa diduga, pria itu tersenyum melambai dan berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Ino.

 _ **Byuuurrrrrr**_

Ino menyemburkan jus melon yang ada di mulutnya ke arah Sakura.

"Kau jorok!" Sakura mengerang mendapati bajunya basah akibat semburan Ino. "I-itu d-dia benar-benar kekasihmu?" Ino menatap tak percaya pria yang kini sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan sejuta pesonanya.

Sakura menggedikan bahunya "Sudah kubilang, kau tak percaya" .

Ino masih melongok melihat bagaimana Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura dengan singkat dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Ino? Ino Babi?" Sakura mencolek-colek tangan Ino yang masih sibuk dengan fikiran nya sendiri.

"Eh, ya? Ada apa?" Ino mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ino, ini Sasuke, kekasihku. Sasuke, ini Ino sahabat babiku" Sakura tersenyum sumringah sambil mengenalkan dua orang tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ino yang segera menyambutnya dengan gugup. "Kau? Bukannya paman Sakura?" Ino bertanya sesaat tangan mereka terpisah. Sasuke menggedikan bahunya "Ya, itu dulu. Sekarang aku kekasihnya" dan disambut oleh seringai Sakura. Ino menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Astaga, Sakura! Jika saja sejak tadi kau bilang bahwa kau telah berkencan dengan dia, pasti aku tak akan penasaran seperti ini" Ino merengut ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya menunjukan cengiran nya "Aku takut kau tak percaya"

"Kau gila? Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku tak percaya mahluk tampan ini adalah kekasihmu" Ino sedikit menggeretak dan membuat Sasuke menaikan alisnya antusias. "Terimakasih, telah menyebutku tampan" Sasuke menyeringai dan disambut oleh sikutan Sakura.

"Ya, kau tampan dan kurasa kalian cocok. Baiklah, karena rasa penasaran ku telah terbayarkan. Aku harus pergi untuk menemui _pria_ ku sendiri" Ino menekankan kata _'pria'_ , membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terkekeh.

"Ya, Ino. Kau sudah punya kekasih, jagalah dia" Sakura tersenyum meledek.

" _Sialan_ kau, Pink!" Ino mengumpat sambil berjalan keluar dari cafe.

"Well, ada apa kau ingin menjemputku?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini bersandar pada bangkunya.

Sasuke mendekatkan hidungnya ke perpotongan leher Sakura "Aku rindu kau" Sakura segera meremang seketika dan dia pun reflek menjauhkan wajah sasuke dari lehernya. "Astaga, ! jangan merusak reputasimu dengan bercumbu dengan seorang gadis remaja di tempat umum" Sakura merengut dan Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Oh ya? Siapa bilang aku ingin mencumbu mu disini? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam kepadamu, lagipula kita punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal yang _lebih dari_ bercumbu" Sasuke menggosokan hidung mancungnya ke arah pipi Sakura yang merona.

"Dasar, orangtua mesum" Sakura memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat merona oleh Sasuke. Sakuke terkekeh geli dan malah menggendong Sakura keluar dari cafe.

"Kyaaa! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku! Bodoh! Semua orang memperhatikan kita! Aku belum membayar tagihan nya!" Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sasuke yang tetap menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kisame! Tagihan gadis ini ada padaku!" Sasuke berteriak ke arah penjaga kasir yang dibalas anggukan semangat darinya.

Sakura hanya melongok melihat interaksi antara Sasuke dan pria berwajah garang di kasir itu. _Jadi dia teman nya Sasuke?_

* * *

Sakura pun segera tersadar dari lamunan nya saat Sasuke _membantingnya_ di kursi penumpang mobil. "Aww, ada apa sih denganmu?" Sakura merengut sambil menggosok kepalanya yang terbentur pintu mobil. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. "Kau sudah melakukan 2 kesalahan, nona Haruno" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sakura yang reflek memejamkan matanya. "Apa salahku?" Sakura berbisik tanpa mau membuka kedua matanya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura yang telah ketakutan, dengan cekatan, dia mengunci mobil dan menghidupkan AC karena pasti akan terasa _panas_ di dalam sini.

"Pertama, Kau menyebutku orangtua" Sasuke berkata seduktif sambil mengelus paha Sakura yang berbalut rok seragam pendeknya.

"Padahal, Orangtua ini adalah kekasih mu, Sayang" Sasuke mengecup singkat leher Sakura, sehingga gadis itu bergidik geli.

"Kedua, Kau menyebutku Bodoh" Sasuke memasukan tangan nya ke dalam rok Sakura. Gadis itu mulai menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan.

"Padahal, jika difikirkan lagi. Aku tak mungkin mendapat gelar dokter jika aku bodoh, ya kan?" Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat wajah Sakura yang telah merah saat jari-jarinya menarik renda di celana dalam Sakura.

"Sasuke, hentikan" Sakura mendesah tertahan sambil berusah menjauhkan jari Sasuke dari roknya.

Sasuke segera meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan diikatkan nya pada Sandaran mobil dengan pita dari ikat rambut Sakura. Sakura terbelalak kaget saat merasakan tangan nya sudah terikat erat di jok belakang, sehingga dadanya membusung kedepan. Ikatan rambutnya pun terlepas karena dijadikan tali oleh Sasuke.

"Sial, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura mengerang marah kepada Sasuke yang malah tersenyum miring kearahnya.

"Menghukum mu" Jawab Sasuke enteng sambil mengaduk isi dashboard nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kain hitam.

"Agar kau menjadi _anak baik_ " Sasuke mengikatkan kain hitam itu pada mata Sakura dengan gerakan lembut. "Lepaskan ini Sasuke! Aku-ahhh" Ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika dirasakan salah satu jari nakal Sasuke menyelinap masuk kedalam celana dalamnya.

"Astaga, lihatlah dirimu, Sakura. Bahkan kau telah basah akibat _orangtua_ -mu ini" wajah Sakura memerah saat ketahuan sudah basah sejak Sasuke membelai paha nya tadi.

"Kau memang nakal, Saku" Sasuke mencubit gemas klitoris Sakura yang menyebabkan desahan nikmat terlontar dari bibir mungil nya.

"Aku punya satu cerita untukmu, apakah kau mau mendengarkan nya?" Suara Sasuke melembut seiring pergerakan tangan nya yang sedang asyik mengusap-usap kewanitaan sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sambil menahan desahan akibat kelakuan Sasuke. "Sejak tadi pagi, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Rasanya penisku selalu terangsang jika mengingat malam panas kita kemarin. Aku menginginkan mu, Saki" Sasuke berbisik sambil memasukan jari tengah nya kedalam lubang Sakura.

"Ahnnn" Sakura mendesah kegirangan saat 2 jari berhasil Sasuke masukan, tapi jari tersebut hanya diam tak bergerak, membuat Sakura tak tahan dan menggerakan pinggulnya sendiri.

"Wow, wow hold on, Sayang. Apakah jariku senikmat itu, hm?" Sasuke masih tak menggerakan jarinya dan membuat Sakura mengerang putus asa.

"Sasuke~ Ahnnn aku mohon.. Aku sudah tak kuat~ Ahnnn" Sakura menggerakan pinggulnya ke arah jari-jari Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Mohon apa?" sasuke menyeringai, menyenangkan sekali ternyata menggoda Sakura yang sedang terangsang.

"Gerakan jari mu-Akh" Sakura terlihat menemukan spot nya dan Sasuke pun terkekeh geli. "kau sudah menemukan spot mu, eh?" Sasuke mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan membuat Sakura mendesah kecewa. Tanpa dia sadari, Sasuke telah membungkuk dan berhadapan langsung dengan vagina Sakura, kemeja biru dongkernya digulung hingga sebatas siku.

"Ahhhhhnnn" Sakura mendesah lagi ketika dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke memasukan 2 jarinya lagi ke dalam vagina Sakura. "Oh Astaga, wangi mu sungguh menakjubkan, sayang" Sasuke menyeringai saat melepas celana dalam Sakura dan menemukan cairan Sakura yang seperti benang menempel antara celana dalam dan kewanitaan nya.

"Ahnn, Sasuke. Please~" Sakura memajukan pinggulnya sehingga hidung Sasuke mengenai klitorisnya dengan kasar. "Ahnnn aku ingin kau Sasu~"

Sasuke menyeringai mesum dan mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya dengan cepat. Sakura mendesah kegirangan hingga menjulurkan lidahnya ketika Sasuke berhasil menemukan spot nya dengan cepat.

"kau suka ini Sakura?" Sasuke memutar jarinya di dalam Sakura. " Ya, Ahnnn ya Sasu! _Give it to me_ " Sakura bergerak melawan arah datangnya jari Sasuke.

"Kau sangat ketat, Sayang! Apakah kau bisa membayangkan bila kejantanan ku yang berada di dalam, hm?" Sasuke memulai _dirty-talk_ nya agar Sakura segera klimaks.

"YA! Ahnnn lagi Sasu! Lebih kerasss" bangku tempatnya sudah mulai mengikuti gerakan brutal Sakura yang makin menjadi-jadi.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah vagina Sakura, dan dengan sekali hisapan di klitorisnya, Sakura berhasil Klimaks.

"Aaaaahhnnnnn, menakjubkan! Sasuke!" Sakura masih diambang kenikmatan nya, Sasuke melepas ikatan di mata dan di leher Sakura dengan cepat.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang bersandar kelelahan di kursinya. Matanya bergulir ke arah selangkangan Sasuke yang telah menonjol. Tanpa ragu, Sakura segera meraih tonjolan itu dan menurunkan resletingnya dengan cepat.

"Astaga, Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke tercengang dengan kelakukan Sakura yang kini telah berhadapan dengan penis nya yang terangsang.

Sakura menyeringai menggoda "Menyelesaikan hal yang belum terselesaikan" Dengan cepat, dia memasukan sebagian kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya.

Kini, Sasuke yang mendesah terpuaskan.

* * *

 **Sakura pov.**

Oh. Sial.

Pagi ini, aku berhasil menggosongkan 3 telur goreng sekaligus. Jangan tanya kenapa, alasan nya sudah pasti gara-gara orangtua _-upss maaf-_ maksudku Sasuke itu!

Dia benar-benar tak bisa membuat ku berkonsentrasi. Kewanitaanku terasa nyeri di pagi hari karena _aksi brutalnya_ semalam dan sialnya, dia malah asik menertawaiku dari meja makan sambil memperhatikan aksi memasakku yang memang kuakui sangat payah.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Aku sedikit menggertak sambil mencoba memecahkan satu telur lagi diatas wajan. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya menggoda "Apa? Dari tadi aku diam saja"

Aku mendengus jengkel "Ya, kau diam. Tapi jelas aku tau fikiranmu itu sudah berkelakar kemana-mana hingga menyebabkan tawa iblis mu itu keluar"

Sasuke tertawa lebar "Astaga, aku tak percaya gadis-ku bisa berbicara kasar seperti itu"

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan bosan "Aku sudah 17 tahun-umm mendekati 18"

Sasuke mangut-mangut "Ya, dan aku sudah 29 mendekati 30" Aku berbalik menghadapnya dan pura-pura terkejut. "Astaga! Aku berkencan dengan seorang pria tua" sambil menunjuknya dengan sendok panjang.

Sasuke diam dan rahangnya mengeras. _Omfg._ Aku harap dia tidak marah dengan candaanku. Dengan perlahan, dia berjalan ke arah ku-masih dengan tatapan membakarnya-seperti kucing hutan yang mengendap.

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah, kurasakan tatapannya menghujamku saat dia tepat berada di depanku, ujung sandal kami bersentuhan.

Aku reflek menunduk tak ingin melihat raut wajahnya yang sedang menyeramkan itu. _Dia marah?_

Sasuke mengangkat daguku dengan ibu jari nya, alis nya mengangkat hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi perkataan mu barusan, _Sayang_?" Sasuke mendesis saat menyebutkan kata 'sayang'.

Bola mataku melirik kesamping dan ke arahnya lagi dengan cepat "Umm, aku mengencani seorang... dokter seksi?" Aku menunjukan cengiranku-berusaha melawak _atau_ menggoda?- tapi itu tak berhasil. Nyatanya, dia masih menunjukan wajah datarnya.

Sasuke tetap menatapku lurus, aku pun mulai jengah dan berusaha membebaskan diri dari kukungan nya "Sasuke, jangan begini. Aku minta maaf, aku hanya-"

"Kau tau Sakura?" Sasuke memotong pembicaraan ku dan segera memojokan tubuhku ke arah kulkas. "Aku juga mengencani seorang _anak kecil_. Jika itu yang mau kau dengar. Tapi, aku menjaga perasaan mu agar kau merasa dihargai" Perkataan Sasuke sontak membuatku terhenyak. Astaga. Apakah dia benar-benar marah atas perkataanku?

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tak berniat menyinggungmu seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda. Sungguh. Maafkan aku jika itu membuatmu marah. Aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku mencintaimu tak ada masalah dengan usia kita" Aku merasakan airmata sudah ada di pelupuk mataku dan sebentar lagi akan meluncur melewati pipiku. Tanganku mengusap wajah tegasnya dengan lembut, aku merasakan kilatan jenaka tergambar dari matanya. Tunggu-sial- jangan bilang kalau dia..

"I'm kidding" Sasuke menunjukan cengiran lebarnya dan seketika membuat ku tercengang. Aku telah dibodohi.

"Sasuke! Tidak lucu! Kau membuatku panik" Airmataku meluncur tanpa kuprediksi membuat tawa Sasuke redup seketika. "Sial, kau menangis?" Sasuke menatapku horror sambil menangkup wajahku. Aku terisak seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen kapas. Sasuke memeluk ku erat dan menepuk punggungku dengan lembut. "Sudah,sudah jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, oke?" Aku mengangguk sambil sesekali mengelap airmataku di bajunya. "Aku ingin kau menciumku" Aku berbicara tanpa malu sambil sesekali terisak. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya lalu menyeringai menatapku "Tentu" Jawabnya, dan bibirnya menjadi hal yang membuat aku berhenti dari tangisanku sekarang.

 _ **Cekrek.**_

"Hai! Sasuke- ASTAGA! MAAFKAN KAMI!" Suara 2 orang berteriak membuat kami melepaskan pagutan dengan tergesa dan melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka. "Itachi! Hana! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Sasuke terlihat kesal sambil menunjuk 2 orang yang sangat mirip dengan nya itu dengan spontan.

Si lelaki-yang kuyakini namanya adalah Itachi- hanya menyengir lebar sambil menggendong bocah berkulit hitam masuk ke dalam apartementnya. "Aku tak percaya, akhirnya kejadian langka ini kusaksikan secara langsung!" Sasuke mendengus kasar. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan nya lagi dengan bosan.

"Adik mu membutuhkan bantuan untuk tugas nya dan sepertinya keponakanmu sudah merindukan paman nya" Itachi memberikan bocah perempuan itu ke dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Hana? Ada masalah apa?" Sasuke melirik kearah wanita muda yang terlihat sangat antusias denganku-membuatku risihi dengan pandangan nya yang terlalu mencolok ke arahku.

" _Omfg_ , Kak Sasu... Siapa gadis berambut bagus ini?" Hana mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke dan berjalan mendekatiku dengan pandangan berbinarnya. Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan "Hana memang penggemar rambut berwarna" Aku membulatkan mulutku tanda mengerti. "Aww" aku meringis saat merasakan jambakan halus di belakang rambutku.

"Rambutmu indah sekali! Berwarna pink! Apakah kau akan benar-benar menjadi kakak iparku?" Hana mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat ke arahku. Aku menggaruk tenguk ku yang tak gatal karena bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Ya" Sasuke menjawab dengan cuek, aku merasakan panas diwajahku dan dehaman menggoda Itachi.

"Siapa namamu?" Itachi melihat kearahku dan sekilas aku merasakan Sasuke yang memandangku.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura" Aku berdeham diakhir kalimat untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"Anak dari Haruno Karin?" Itachi terlihat sangat antusias. Aku mengangguk tanpa rasa gugup lagi.

"Waaaa! Menyenangkan bisa berkenalan denganmu Sakura! Berapa usia mu?" Hana bertanya dengan antusias.

"18 tahun" Aku berkata seperti berbisik.

"APA?!" Suara Itachi dan Hana terdengar kompak bersamaan, Sasuke segera berdiri disampingku. "Apakah kau serius? Sasuke? Kau mengencani seorang gadis muda?!" kurasakan bola mata Itachi hampir terlempar keluar. "Ya, tentu saja aku serius" Sasuke menggedikan bahunya santai.

Hana masih terlihat berkutat dengan fikiran nya sendiri sambil terus memandangiku. "Hana?" Aku bercicit takut kearahnya. "Kakak iparku 3 tahun lebih muda dariku?" Perkataan Hana terdengar mengambang dan membuatku mati kutu _. Apakah Hana akan menolak ku?_

"Kyaaaa! Menakjubkan! Aku akan mempunyai kakak ipar dan adik dengan rambut cantik sekaligus!" Hana memeluk ku erat sampai menyebabkan ku terbatuk-batuk. "Lepaskan, Hana!" Sasuke memisahkan pelukan Hana seperti seseorang yang cemburu.

"Yaa, sebenarnya tidak masalah soal usia, yang terpenting adalah melihat adik ku bahagia" Ucapan Itachi membuat kami melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Sasuke mendengus keras " _Whatever_ , Itachi. Katakan apa yang kau butuhkan sehingga kau berkata manis seperti itu, hm?" Tawa Itachi meledak saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang sangat _Uchiha_. Tak suka berbasa-basi.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku harus meninggalkan Konoha selama 3 hari, dan sepertinya aku harus menitipkan Mona disini" Itachi memberikan senyuman memohon kepadaku dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Tapi, aku harus berkerja dan Sakura juga masih sekolah. Kemana semua pelayanmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Mereka kompak untuk pulang ke kampung halaman bersama, tak tau apa alasan nya. Yaa, menurutku bagus kan? Mona disini dan kalian akan belajar mengurus bayi" Alis Itachi bergerak turun naik membuatku teringat perilaku Momma yang sedang menggoda seseorang.

Sasuke melirik ku meminta persetujuan, aku mengangguk sekali dan Sasuke langsung menyetujuinya dengan mudah. Aku lupa bahwa dia adalah _'Si baik hati'_.

"Hei, hei. Kak Itachi, kak Sasuke. Bolehkah aku mewarnai rambutku seperti-"

"TIDAK!" Itachi dan Sasuke serempak memotong ucapan Hana yang belum selesai. "Padahal aku belum menuntaskan ucapanku!" Hana merengut sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Karena kami tau kau selalu tertarik dengan warna rambut mencolok. Kemarin, ketika melihat Yugao kau ingin mewarnai rambut dengan ungu dan sekarang Sakura, kau ingin juga?" Itachi menggeleng tegas sambil melihat adik perempuan nya yang sedang menunjukan mode merajuk.

"Hentikan rajukanmu itu, kau tau itu tak akan mempan untuk ku dan Itachi" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan sambil mengecup dahi Mona dengan lembut.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi...Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Kau kan sudah menjadi salah satu keluargaku juga, bolehkah aku mewarnai rambutku sepertimuuuu~?" Hana tersenyum lebar seperti kucing _cheshire_ di Alice in wonderland.

Sepertinya, pesona semua Uchiha memang memabukan. Tanpa kusadari, aku menjawab "Ya, tentu saja" Dan itu mengakibatkan 2 orang lelaki mengerang putus asa dan 1 orang waita bersorak kegirangan.

"Jangan biarkan dia mewarnai rambutnya _lagi!_ Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mendesah kecewa. Aku menggedikan bahu ku "Dia sudah besar, ku rasa dia bisa lakukan apa yang dia suka".

"Ya, Saku tapi kau pasti tak inginkan melihatnya dengan rambut pink?" Itachi mengerenyit aneh ke arah Hana yang masih dengan euforia kesenangan nya.

"Kurasa dia akan cantik" Aku terkikik geli. "Dia akan aneh" Sasuke menyeletuk dan membuatku menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu selama ini aku itu aneh?" Aku berkacak pinggang menatap ke arahnya. "Oh, astaga tidak, bukan begitu maksudku, Sayang" Sasuke mengelus pundak ku sambil menunjukan cengiran nya yang merasa bersalah.

"Ya, kau bermaksud mengatakan itu! Jadi, selama ini kau menganggap ku aneh dengan rambut pink ku, hah?" Aku mendesis jengkel kearahnya, Sasuke menatapku horror sementara Itachi menganggap omelanku sebagai tontonan yang menarik.

"Tidak, Saki. Kau cantik, sangat cantik dengan rambut pink mu ini. Tapi, coba kau bayangkan bila Hana yang memakainya? Dia akan terlihat aneh" Suara Sasuke melembut, kontras dengan suaraku yang mendesis di setiap katanya.

"Tidak, dia tidak aneh." Sasuke mendekat kearahku dan mengusap pipiku dengan tangan nya yang tak menggendong Mona dengan lembut.

"Ya Sayang, dia akan aneh. Karena dia tak memiliki mata hijau ini sebagai pelengkapnya" Wajahku merona disaat yang tidak tepat. _Sial._ Kenapa Sasuke selalu membuat ku tersanjung disaat yang tidak tepat sih?!

"Iya kan? Kau pasti setuju dengan ku kan?" Sasuke masih mengusap pipiku. Aku mengangguk seperti terhipnotis akan kekuatan mata indahnya.

"Yes! Kau lihat sendiri kan? Hana! Kau tak boleh mewarnai rambutmu lagi!" Itachi tertawa puas melihat Hana yang sudah menunjukan raut _bad-mood_ nya lagi.

" _Lagi?_ Memangnya dia pernah mewarnai rambut sebelumnya?" Aku mengerutkan keningku penasaran.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menepuk rambutku dengan halus "Ya, dan dia mengikuti warna rambut Karin" Aku tercengang seketika. Astaga. Dia mengikuti warna rambut Momma? Kini aku mengerti kenapa Itachi dan Sasuke bersikeras tak membolehkan Hana mewarnai rambutnya.

* * *

Malam semakin larut, Itachi dan Hana sudah memutuskan untuk pulang sedari sore. Aku menggendong Mona yang sedang terlelap. Sasuke menghampiriku dan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang dengan mesra.

"Kau belum mau tidur, Sayang?" Sasuke menghirup rambutku dengan nikmat. Aku menggeleng sambil mengulum senyumku.

"Sasuke? Boleh ku tanya sesuatu?" Aku mendongkak untuk melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan antusias. "Apakah Ibu Mona berkulit hitam?" Aku bertanya sambil memandangi wajah yang nampak seperti bidadari yang ada di dalam pelukanku ini. Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Ya, tentu saja. Keluarga mereka semuanya berkulit hitam" Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut ikal Mona. Aku mengerutkan alisku "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dengan lembut "Mona adalah anak angkat Itachi. Dia di adopsi oleh Itachi 1 tahun yang lalu saat Itachi bertugas di Afrika. Mona adalah salah satu anak yang tak diinginkan. Karena ibunya sudah memiliki 5 anak sebelumnya. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Mona adalah anak pembawa sial karena kelahiran nya memang tak diinginkan. Itachi memang aktif di lembaga sosial dan sering berpergian keluar negeri untuk membantu sesama. Tapi, baru kali ini dia membawa 'oleh-oleh'. Raut wajah Itachi saat menceritakan latar belakang mengapa Mona bisa dibuang sangat penuh dengan amarah. Tapi, beda saat dia sudah menceritakan hal apa saja yang baru dia lakukan bersama Mona. Dia terlihat sangat antusias dan bahagia"

Sasuke mengambil satu tarikan nafas untuk melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Sejak saat itu, Mona menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Memang, banyak yang mengolok dan menyindir Itachi dan keluarga kami karena mengadopsi anak yang tak jelas asal-usulnya. Mereka tau bahwa Itachi belum memiliki seorang istri dan dengan beraninya, dia mengadopsi seorang anak. Banyak pro dan kontra terjadi disini. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, Mona telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Dan kini, namanya adalah Uchiha Mona" Sasuke tersenyum lembut sambil terus memandangi wajah terlelap Mona dengan berbinar.

Aku tercengang mendengar penutusan Sasuke barusan "Apakah mereka bodoh? Lihatlah wajah damainya ini. Mengapa bisa wajah secantik ini dikatakan pembawa sial?" Sasuke mengangguk setuju "Ya, dia bahkan sangat cantik"

"Hati-hati, aku hampir saja cemburu" Aku terkekeh sambil melirik kearahnya. Sasuke memandangku dengan lembut dan seketika, kurasakan bibirnya menempel di bibirku. Lumatannya memang selalu membuatku mengerang nikmat.

" _Lower your sexy moan_ " Sasuke menggodaku saat bibir kami terlepas. Aku memalingkan wajah bersemu ku darinya "Kau! Mona sedang tertidur, dan kau malah menciumku!"

Sasuke terkekeh geli "Dan kau membalasnya" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dengan sebal. Sial. Dia menang lagi.

* * *

Big Love for:

 **Kim Sa Ra, Cherry, alif yusanto, christy21, ji nei, Sasara Keiko, Qren, zarachan, Greentea Kim, uchihaliaharuno.**

* * *

Maafkan karena update yang tak sesuai jadwal

Karena banyak keperluan yang harus aku urus dahulu.. Hufttt..

Aku mulai mengenal lingkungan baru lagi. Dan beradaptasi lagi. Bertemu dengan orang-orang baru lagi.

Ternyata, gampang-gampang susah yaa -_-

.

And, Btw thank youu untuk semua orang yang sudah review!

Aku hanya balas beberapa. Maafkan aku! Lain kali akan aku sempatkan untuk membalas review nanti!

See yaa next chapter~

.

.

kendallSwiftie

.

.


	7. That Sexy doctor is mine

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

New Romantics

* * *

 _Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_ _  
_ _Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

 __Taylor Swift – Red__ _  
_

* * *

.

.

7

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin Mona tak akan mengganggu kerja mu?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke sambil menguncir rambut ikal Mona menjadi satu. Sasuke berpaling dari koran nya dan menatap kedua perempuan itu dengan lembut "Tentu saja tidak, jadwal ku hari ini hanya memeriksa beberapa pasien rawat inap"

Sakura mengangguk sambil terus menciumi pipi Mona yang tembam sehingga gadis kecil itu terkikik geli. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum nya. Hatinya menghangat melihat Sakura dan Mona yang tertawa bersama. Kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan perasaan seperti ini? Mungkin sudah lama sekali, Sasuke bersyukur dia bisa dipertemukan oleh Sakura yang merubah hidupnya.

"Hei, jangan tersenyum sendiri seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut" lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika Sakura mengejek dirinya dan _shit!_ Memang benar, dia telah tersenyum sendiri sambil terus menerawang. Itu hal paling aneh yang pernah dia lakukan selama ini.

Sasuke mendengus keras dan mengulurkan tangan nya kepada Mona. "Apa?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sambil terus mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Mona.

"kau ingin terlambat sekolah? Berikan Mona padaku, aku juga harus berangkat kerja" Sakura menepuk dahinya dan melihat jam tangan nya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 06.45. "Sial, aku lupa" Sakura segera memberikan Mona kepada Sasuke dan mengambil tas sekolah nya secepat kilat. "Aku pergi! Daahh!" Sakura mencium pipi Mona dan Sasuke secara bergantian, Sasuke tersentak dan menyeringai ketika melihat tatapan menggoda Sakura yang kini sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sasuke tertawa melihat Mona yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap pipi sebelah kanan nya yang barusan di cium keras oleh Sakura. "Ya, tante mu memang agresif sayang" ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi kanan nya yang masih meninggalkan jejak basah sama seperti Mona, akibat ciuman Sakura yang meninggalkan saliva nya disana.

* * *

Sakura pov.

Aku tak percaya ternyata Sasuke cukup populer di Barbara Hospital. Setelah pulang sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke di rumah sakit. Aku berencana untuk makan siang berdua dengan nya-bertiga dengan Mona.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku pun segera bertanya kepada resepsionis berambut hijau-yang ku ketahui namanya adalah Mary- dimana aku bisa menemukan ruangan .

Namun, apa yang terjadi? Dia memintaku untuk membuat janji terlebih dahulu, karena tak bisa ditemui kalau tidak membuat janji. Padahal, aku sudah bilang kepada nya, kalau aku ini bukan pasien! Tapi Mary hijau itu tetap tak mengizinkan ku untuk menuju ruangan Sasuke.

Dan, sekarang aku sedang terduduk di loby rumah sakit sendirian. Para perawat pasti berfikir aku adalah anak sekolahan yang menunggu jemputan.

Smartphone ku lowbat! Double sial untuk hari ini. Karena itulah aku tak bisa menghubungi Sasuke dan aku terjebak dengan tatapan mematikan si Mary hijau yang pandangan nya seakan-akan menembus tubuh ku.

"Sakura?" Aku menoleh saat nama ku disebut. Aku kenal orang ini, dia salah satu teman Momma yang pernah berkunjung ke rumah ku.

"Ngg.., Paman Naruto?" Aku berharap tak salah memanggil namanya. Dan, syukurlah ternyata itu benar namanya. Karena sekarang, dia telah tersenyum sumringah ke arah ku.

"Astaga! Ternyata benar kau Sakura! Ku dengar, Karin sedang dipindah tugaskan? Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Paman Naruto bertanya dengan sangat antusias, membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arah kami berdua.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sa- , maksudku, Paman Sasuke" Aku tersenyum paksa ke arahnya. Paman Naruto mengangguk "Teme? Kau mencari dia? Baiklah, aku akan segera menghubungi nya" Aku mendesah lega saat mengetahui paman Naruto tak bertanya banyak tentang keberadaan ku disini.

Tak lama setelah paman Naruto mengakhiri panggilan nya, terlihat seorang pria yang sangat ku kenal berjalan menghampiri kami berdua. Sesaat, aku tak mengenali bahwa itu adalah Sasuke. Karena dia terlihat berbeda. Dengan jas lab yang sangat pas di tubuhnya, sebuah stetoskop menggantung di lehernya dan kacamata berframe hitam terpasang manis di matanya.

"Sasuke teme! Kau cepat sekali, tapi baguslah. Sakura telah menunggumu sejak tadi" Paman Naruto melambai ke arah Sasuke yang kini berada di hadapan kami berdua.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Sasuke mengabaikan Paman Naruto dan bertanya padaku. "Lumayan lama, karena hp ku lowbat dan resepsionis hijau itu menahan ku disini. Dia bilang, aku tak bisa bertemu dengan mu kalau tak memiliki janji" Aku berujar sambil memasang tampang kesal.\

Paman Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lelah "Ya, Mary memang salah satu dari penggemar Sasuke. Jadi, wajah saja bila dia tak suka melihat ada wanita yang lebih manis datang berkunjung." Aku menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke. Lalu, lelaki itu mengangguk "Paman, sudah tau tentang hubungan kami?" Aku bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Paman Naruti tergelak "Tentu saja! Bagaimana kau tidak tahu? Karena sehari setelah Momma mu mengetahui hubungan kalian berdua. Aku lah yang menjadi sasaran curahan hatinya" Aku tersenyum grogi mendengar penuturan Paman Naruto.

"Jadi, ayo kita tunjukan siapa dirimu" Paman Naruto menggandeng tangan ku ke arah resepsionis, beserta Sasuke mengikuti kami.

Si Mary Hijau tampak membetulkan penampilan nya sesaat kami sampai di depan meja. Dia tersenyum manis. Dan aku muak.

"Dr. Uzumaki? ? Ada keperluan apa datang kemari?" Suara nya yang mendayu membuat ku ingin muntah.

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkan Sakura menuju ruangan ?" Paman Naruto terlihat menyeramkan saat sedang serius. Mary Hijau terlihat pucat. Dan aku pun rasanya ingin menertawai nya sekarang juga.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu kalau dia adalah adik " Aku menganga mendengar penuturan Mary yang tak bisa ku terima. Aku dan Paman Naruto ingin berbicara, namun segera dihentikan oleh Sauke yang lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Adik?" Suara Sasuke terdengar meremehkan. Si Mary hijau memandang Sasuke dengan pipi merona.

"Ya, dia adik mu kan? Aku minta maaf karena tak mengenalinya" Sasuke terkekeh sinis mendengar perkataan Mary.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Sasuke menarik ku ke arah nya dan dia mendekap pinggang ku erat. "Dia buka adik ku, dia kekasih ku." Aksi Sasuke sontak membuat ku, paman Naruto dan si Mery hijau kaget tak karuan. Apalagi, wajah Mery yang merah padam tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia cemburu, kesal, malu dan patah hati-mungkin- .

"Jadi, jangan pernah menahan nya untuk menuju ruangan ku, mengerti?" Perintah Sasuke adalah mutlak. Si Mery hijau segera menganggukan kepalanya dan tak berani memandang ke arah Sasuke lagi.

"Kau, luar biasa teme!" Paman Naruto bersorak girang sesampainya kami di lantai 3. Sasuke tersenyum miring. Itu sangat menggoda.

"Kau ingin makan siang bersama kami, paman?" Aku bertanya kepada paman Naruto yang langsung menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ada janji dengan seorang wanita juga" Dia menunjukan cengiran nya dan berpisah dengan kami di persimpangan koridor. Aku menatap nya dengan bingung. "Tunangan nya adalah seorang perawat disini" Sasuke menjelaskan rasa penasaran ku. Aku mengangguk, "Dimana Mona?" Sasuke membuka satu ruangan yang terletak bersebelahan dengan balkon ujung rumah sakit. "Sedang tertidur" jawaban Sasuke diiringi oleh pemandangan Mona yang sedang tertidur lelap di sofa hitam yang terlihat sangat kontras di ruangan Sasuke yang serba putih.

Aku pun memasuki ruangan itu dan segera menuju titik fokus ku, Mona.

"Apakah dia sudah makan?" Aku bertanya ketika suara klik-pintu dikunci-terdengar dari arah Sasuke. "Ya, dia meminum satu botol susu sebelum tidur" Sasuke berjalan ke arah kami.

"Aku sudah memesan 2 bento untuk kita berdua" Sasuke menunjuk 2 kotak bento yang sudah berada disamping meja kerja nya. Aku berbinar melihatnya, perutku sudah sangat keroncongan. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makaan" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku menatap nya heran "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada makan siang sebelum makanan pembuka" Sasuke tersenyum misterius ke arah ku.

Aku memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti. Lalu, Sasuke mendekat ke arah ku dan menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Sontak, aku pun langsung memerah dibuatnya. "Satu ciuman sebelum makan siang" aku menggigit bibir ku ragu, Sasuke mendesah lelah.

"Ayolah, aku sangat lelah bekerja seharian. Yang aku butuhkan hanya satu ciuman panas untuk mengisi tenaga ku" Aku berfikir sebentar dan melihat ke arah Sasuke yang telah menaikan kedua alisnya. Aku pun mendekatkan diriku ke arah nya dan melingkarkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat bibirku mengecup bibir Sasuke. Aku pun segera melepaskan nya kembali. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya "Hei, itu tak seperti yang ku harapkan"

Aku terkekeh geli "Tak selamanya yang kau harapkan akan menjadi kenyataan, "

Sasuke pun menggeram dan menggendongku ke arah Meja kerja nya. Aku berusaha tak menjerit karena bisa membangunkan Mona.

"Turunkan aku Sasuke!" Aku memukul dadanya saat dia menghimpit ku di meja kerja nya.

Sasuke tak menjawab ku dan menubrukan bibir _kissable_ nya ke arah bibirku kembali. Kali ini, bukan hanya sekedar kecupan. Tapi lumatan dan lidah Sasuke yang terus berusaha menerobos masuk ke arah mulutku. Aku membuka bibirku, dan kurasakan dia menyeringai. Dasar sombong. Tapi, aku pun menikmati ciuman ini _. He was a good kisser!_

Tangan Sasuke pun merambat naik ke arah payudaraku yang tertutup berlapis seragam sekolah.

Dia meraba halus payudara kiri ku. Jari lincah nya menemukan puting ku dan dia terus menekan nya hingga kurasakan puting ku mengeras. Sasuke meremas payudaraku ketika berhasil membuat puting ku mengeras.

Aku mendesah lumayan keras sehingga Sasuke menyeringai angkuh. "Jangan membuatku on dengan suara desahanmu itu, baby" Sasuke melepas lumatan nya pada bibirku, diikuti oleh tangan nya pada payudaraku.

Kini, aku merasa hampa sekaligus bodoh. Pasti penampilan ku saat ini sudah tak karuan.

Sasuke membantu ku turun dari meja kerja nya "Ralat baby, semua hal bisa didapatkan oleh seorang Uchiha. Ku pastikan itu" Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir ku sebelum beranjak menuju Mona yang mengeluarkan suara merengek. Aku terlalu lelah untuk membalasnya. Dan untung nya, Mona baru saja terbangun.

* * *

Sasuke pov.

Kami bertiga pulang bersamaan. Di perjalanan, aku terpaksa memberhentikan mobil beberapa kali untuk membeli segala hal yang diinginkan Mona-tentu saja Sakura juga- yang mau tak mau harus kuturuti.

Kini, mobil ku sudah seperti replika dari taman hiburan. Dengan 4 balon yang berdesakan di jok belakang, Permen kapas yang membuat mulut Sakura dan Mona kotor dengan serbuk warna pink, Glitter dari buku bergambar, sekantung permen lolipop, boneka panda berukuran jumbo-yang aku yakini bisa menelan Mona bila boneka itu hidup- dan sepasang anak kelinci berwarna putih.

Aku tak tau apa yang membuatku begitu mudah menuruti keinginan Sakura dan Mona. Tapi, ketika ku berusaha untuk menolak, pasti sepasang mata hijau milik Sakura dan mata keabu-abuan milik Mona meratap sedih. Dan aku tak suka mereka menunjukan ekspresi itu padaku.

Baiklah, mungkin benar kata Hana, aku adalah 'si pria baik hati' yang sulit menolak permintaan orang tersayang nya.

Tapi, biarlah. Yang terpenting, kini Sakura dan Mona sudah tidur terlelap. Dengan Sakura yang mendekap Mona di atas dadanya.

Aku bersyukur Itachi menitipkan Mona disini selama 2 hari kedepan. Karena entah mengapa, Sakura dan Mona seperti membawa aura positif dalam kehidupan ku. Aku merasa menjadi lebih 'hidup'

Tanpa kusadari, mobil ku sudah memasuki parkiran basement apartementku. Aku pun memanggil seorang penjaga untuk membawa segala barang-barang ke apartementku. Aku pun memandangi wajah Sakura yang masih terlelap. Tak tega bila membangunkan dia. Namun, bagaimana dengan Mona?

Akhirnya, aku pun mengelus dahinya secara perlahan sehingga Sakura membuka sedikit kelopak matanya.

"eratkan gendonganmu dengan Mona" Aku berbisik ke arahnya. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, namun Sakura segera menuruti perintahku.

Aku pun membungkuk untuk menggendong Sakura. Mungkin, pemandangan ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan untuk beberapa pasang mata yang memandangi kami ketika ku kasuk ke dalam lobby.

Aku yang menggedong Sakura dan Sakura yang mendekap Mona. Tentu saja pemandangan ini cukup menggemaskan sehingga sepasang lansia berbicara padaku di dalam lift.

"Istri dan anak mu, tuan?" si kakek menanyaiku, dan aku pun mengangguk singkat. "Sangat bertanggung jawab. Sungguh jarang anak muda yang mau berlaku manis seperti ini bila sudah menikah, apalagi kau sudah memiliki anak. Pasti hidup kalian sangat bahagia" Aku tersenyum canggung mendengar penuturan si nenek.

Untung saja, Mona tertutupi selimut tebal. Kalau saja Mona terbuka, pasti Kakek dan Nenek ini akan menanyai bermacam-macam hal tentang Mona yang berkulit hitam. Atau, orang-orang mungkin akan mengira aku sedang menculik seorang gadis beserta anak berkulit hitam.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir segala macam fikiran ku yang tak masuk akal.

Bunyi _ting!_ Membuat ku tersadar bahwa ini sudah mencapai lantaiku. Aku mengangguk sopan kepada pasangan lansia itu sebelum melangkah keluar dari lift.

Bersyukur karena penjaga sudah sampai lebih awal di dalam apartement ku sehingga aku tak perlu kerepotan untuk membuka sandi pintu.

Setelah membaringkan kedua gadis itu di tempat yang terpisah, aku segera memberi uang tips kepada para penjaga yang tersenyum sumringah.

Aku pun membaringkan tubuhku di samping Sakura yang sedang meringkuk menghadap ke arahku.

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, sekaligus menyenangkan. Aku tak percaya bisa tertawa dengan kapasitas yang banyak hanya dalam waktu sehari.

Dan itu semua berkat kehadiran Sakura-ku.

* * *

Well, setelah sekian lama absen dari update ini. Akhirnya, bisa muncul kembali. Maaf atas keterlambatan nyaa dan terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah me-review fanfic New romantic ini!

Semoga bisa memuaskan HAHAHA

maaf jika terjadi typo, salah kata atau penempatan nya disini.

Review membangun kalian sangat bermanfaat bagiku.

.

.

.

.KendallSwiftie.


	8. Only you

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

.

* * *

'Cause I can't help it

If you look like an angel

Can't help that I if I want to

Kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic

I've been feeling Since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

I can't help myself

 _-Taylor Swift _Hey Stephan-_

* * *

 _ **8**_

* * *

.

 **Sasuke pov.**

Aku senang melihat Sakura menggembungkan pipi nya seperti itu. Dia sedang kesal. Sangat kesal.

Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi beberapa sekolah SMA untuk sosialisasi _apa-dampak-negatif-pergaulan-bebas._ Ya, walaupun tanpa aku beri tahu juga mereka pasti sudah cukup mengerti, tapi ada jadwal rutin komunitas di lingkungan ini.

Dan, Sakura yang memiliki keinginan untuk ikut bersama ku-karena dia yakin akan banyak sekali anak SMA yang menggoda ku- tak bisa ikut dikarenakan besok adalah ujian kelulusan untuk nya.

"Aku sudah pintar, Sasuke! Aku telah menghabiskan 1 tahun di kelas 3 ku untuk belajar! Aku ingin ikut dengan mu!" Sakura terus merengek sambil berguling-guling di atas karpet berbulu depan tv.

Aku menghirup nafas dengan tenang dan berusaha untuk tak menggubris nya, terkadang aku melupakan fakta bahwa aku mengencani seorang gadis muda; yang hormon nya masih tak seimbang.

Bukan berati aku tak mencintainya, aku _sangat mencintainya_. Hanya dia yang mampu membuat ku _buta_ karena membelikan nya pembuat gelembung super besar tanpa memikirkan dampak nya pada ruangan apartement ku.

"Berhentilah merengek dan ambil buku mu, ingat besok itu adalah hari penentuan" Aku memasukan laptop ke dalam tas sambil melirik ke arah Sakura dari ekor mata ku.

"Tapi, aku-"

"Sakura" Aku memotong pembicaraan nya dan menggenggam bahu nya agar dia bangkit; dan menarik nya menuju pelukan ku.

Aku melihat airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ternyata dia benar-benar ingin menangis.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Aku mengusap airmata yang meluncur ketika dia mengedipkan matanya.

Sakura tak menjawab dan menundukan wajah nya.

"Tatap aku, Saku" Aku mengangkat dagu nya dengan jari telunjuk ku.

"Aku tak mungkin tergoda dengan anak SMA yang-"

"Tapi aku anak SMA" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kesal.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar,"Kecuali kau, tentu saja. Tapi berbeda dengan mereka, kita sudah mengalami banyak hal dan aku tak akan pernah menemukan _anak sma_ yang mampu membuat ku hampir gila seperti ini"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa maksud mu?"

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar "Intinya, aku tak akan tergoda dengan siapa pun. Dan _tolong_ bereskan noda sabun yang menempel di sana" Aku menunjuk area dekat balkon yang becek karena _alat-pembuat-gelembung-super-besarnya_.

Dia menunjukan cengiran bersalah nya dan menggaruk tengkuk nya "Aku.. well, aku hanya tak sengaja, alat itu sangat menyenangkan"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat"Tak mau dengar alasan, aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab karena itu ulah mu, dan..." aku melihat jam tangan, "Aku sudah terlambat. Sampai jumpa, aku mencintaimu" Aku mengecup dahi-hidung-bibir nya dengan cepat.

Aku merasakan dia tersenyum girang saat aku menekan beberapa kali bibirku dengan bibirnya.

"Aku juga, mencintaimu" Sakura meniup telingaku dan membuat ku bergidik, lalu melayangkan tatapan intimidasi kepadanya.

"Jangan membuat hariku _hancur_ karena terus memikirkan mu, Saku"

Dia tersenyum tak bersalah " Aku hanya ingin membuat mu _terus mengingat ku,_ Sasu"

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar dan mengecup dahinya sekali lagi, "Pasti. Aku akan selalu mengingat mu. Baiklah, jaga diri dan ruangan ini tetap _hidup,_ oke?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya jengkel "Ditinggal selama 8 jam oleh mu bukan berati kau akan menemukan bangkai ku setelah kau pulang nanti, Sasu"

Aku mengambil tas ku dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu, "Jangan lupa mengunci pintu dan jangan bukakan pintu kepada orang yang tak kau kenal, lihat dahulu siapa orang nya dari layar monitor"

Sakura kembali mendengus jengkel dan melemparkan boneka tangan ke arah ku, "Ya! _Paman Sasuke!_ "

Aku tertawa saat mendengar nya memanggilku dengan sebutan paman lagi. Ya, memang faktanya adalah, aku mengencani seorang gadis SMA.

 **end Sasuke pov.**

* * *

Sakura berbaring terlentang di atas karpet berbulu milik Sasuke. Kaki nya dinaikan ke atas tembok karena dia merasa lelah sehabis membersihkan noda sabun di dekat balkon.

Matanya terpejam sambil mengetuk-ngetukan pensil di dahi nya.

Ingatan nya kembali bergulir saat Ino menanyakan kemana dia akan melanjutkan studi nya selepas SMA.

"Haaahh, Ino akan mengambil kelas modeling dan pergi ke Tokyo. Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sakura menjambak pelan rambut nya,karena hingga kini dia masih belum memutuskan kemana dia akan melanjutkan studi.

Sakura pun memikirkan beberapa macam pilihan dalam otak nya.

1) menuruti kemana momma pergi.

2) tetap tinggal disini dan mengganggu hari-hari Sasuke.

3) menjadi seorang artis.

4) menjadi istri Sasuke.

 **PLAK**

Sakura menampar dirinya sendiri karena terlalu malu memikirkan opsi ke empat nya itu.

 _Menikah dengan Sasuke?_ Dirinya memang memikirkan hal tersebut, namun tidak secepat itu.

Sakura menatap langit-langit ruangan yang sengaja di cat sedemikian rupa, agar menciptakan suasana senja.

Gradasi warna sendu yang rumit namun menghasilkan aura positif yang menenangkan, sangat mirip dengan sifat yang Sasuke miliki.

Ingatan gadis merah muda itu berkelana menuju waktu dimana Sakura dan Sasuke dipertemukan pertama kali. Malu rasanya, bila mengingat bagaimana dia berkata pada Momma tak akan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Namun kenyataan nya, minggu pertama dia tinggal satu tempat dengan Sasuke, sudah menyisakan rasa penasaran yang mendalam.

Seperti, "apakah dia benar-benar tinggal sendirian disini?"

Sampai kepada pertanyaan yang menyangkut kehidupan pribadi Sasuke, "Apakah dia pernah membawa wanita ke kamar ini? Seperti apa tipe nya? Apakah dia pernah bercinta sebelum nya?"

Dan, rasa 'penasaran' itu pun tumbuh berkembang menjadi rasa tertarik dan ingin memiliki. Sakura tau dia masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan adanya cinta sejati.

Bahkan, Ino pun pernah berkata bahwa dirinya terlalu naif. Untuk gadis seumuran Sakura, memang normal nya merrka masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan 'mencicipi' berbagai macam jenis pria.

Namun, lagi-lagi, gen keras kepala milik Karin menurun sempurna ke Sakura. Sakura berfikir, dia tak butuh lelaki manapun di dunia ini asal bisa terus bersama dengan Sasuke.

Baginya, Sasuke telah mengambil seluruh 'pekerjaan' lelaki di hidupnya.

Sasuke melindunginya seperti seorang ayah, menyayanginya seperti seorang kakak, bercanda dengan nya seperti seorang teman, merajuk padanya seperti seorang adik dan tentu saja mencintainya, karena mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya itu dan tanpa sadar, dia telah tersenyum sepanjang waktu hingga membuat pipinya pegal.

Buku bersampul biru langit diraihnya, dan halaman tengah menjadi tujuan gadis itu. Dengan perlahan, dia menulis sesuatu tentang perasaan nya pada Sasuke.

Tentu saja dia ingin Sasuke mengetahuinya, namun bukan sekarang waktunya.

Sakura pun tersenyum puas melihat hasil tulisan nya, hingga tak terasa matanya mulai memberat dan membawanya tertidur lelap.

* * *

"Sakura?" Sasuke memanggil gadis bersurai merah muda-nya itu. Dia tak habis pikir, kemana saja Sakura sampai tak menjawab 15 panggilan dan 30 e-mail darinya?

Baru saja pria bersurai hitam tersebut ingin mengutarakan kekesalan pada kekasih nya itu, hatinya langsung terenyuh ketika melihat Sakura yang sedang tertidur pulas di depan televisi.

Sasuke pun berjalan perlahan menuju Sakura agar tak membangunkan gumpalan merah mudanya itu, jas lab nya pun sudah tersampir rapi di sofa dekat perapian.

Sasuke duduk disamping tubuh Sakura yang sedang meringkuk sambil sesekali terdengar dengkuran halus dari nya.

Jari tangan Sasuke menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah manis Sakura yang sedang tertidur, tatapan nya beralih pada buku catatan Sakura yang teronggok disamping bantal.

Satu-persatu halaman di-cek nya untuk menemukan bukti bahwa Sakura benar-benar sudah belajar dan tidak menghabiskan waktu nya dengan suatu hal yang tak berguna, Sasuke mengangguk sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat hasil jawaban Sakura yang _hampir_ benar semua.

Gadis itu memang jenius. Batin nya dalam hati.

Kening Sasuke berkerut ketika menemukan kata-kata yang tersusun rapi membuat sebentuk puisi kecil, yang tertulis di tengah halaman buku catatan nya.

"Kata-kata yang indah..." Sasuke terpana membaca hasil karya gadisnya itu, hingga tak menyadari sebuah kurva tipis melengkung di bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter muda tersebut pun mendengus kecil dan mengambil pena yang berada tak jauh darinya; Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu dibawah puisi milik Sakura tadi.

Setelah puas menuliskan _sesuatu_ tersebut, Sasuke pun merapihkan buku Sakura sehingga seperti sediakala sebelum Sasuke sampai.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke mengusap lengan telanjang Sakura. Tubuh tertidur itu pun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya diiringi erangan halus khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara serak nya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti sangat lelah" Sakura mengusap rahang tegas milik pria-nya itu, lalu menariknya agar menyentuh bibir Sakura.

Sakura mengecup pelan pipi Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "Selamat datang, Sasuke"

Sasuke tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit, "Ya, aku pulang _sayang"_

Sakura menjauhkan wajah nya beberapa centi dari Sasuke dan menaruh punggung tangan nya ke arah dahi Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya heran sambil mengerutkan kedua alis nya.

Sakura menggeleng perlahan sambil menunduk, "Tak apa, hanya aneh saja mendengar mu memanggil ku seperti itu. Ku kira kau sedang sakit"

Tawa Sasuke membahana ketika mendengar penuturan polos dari Sakura, "Apa salah memanggil kekasihku sendiri dengan sebutan sayang, hm?" Sasuke mengusapkan pipinya ke arah pucuk kepala Sakura yang masih tertunduk malu.

"Tidak... hanya saja, kau biasanya memanggil ku sayang jika..." Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataan nya. Dan membuat Sasuke menaikan kedua alis; memandang nya bingung.

"Jika apa?" Ujar lelaki itu dengan sedikit nada penasaran.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pipi yang bersemu, Sasuke pun tau bila ini adalah _hal_ yang memalukan untuk Sakura bicarakan.

"Jika.. kita sedang bergelut di ranjang" Suara Sakura bak bisikan, namun tetap terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke yang segera meremang ketika mendengar jawaban dari Kekasihnya itu.

" _Oh My..._ " Sasuke mengusap kasar wajah nya sambil memangkas jarak antara dia dan Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Ada ap-"

"Tenanglah, Sasuke.." Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan semakin membuat Sakura kebingungan.

Setelah menghirup nafas panjang, Sasuke pun akhirnya memberikan penjelasan kepada Sakura, "Kau akan selesai ujian kapan, Saki?"

"Mmm, Kamis"

"Setelah itu, kau _free?"_ Sasuke masih memijit kening nya.

"Ya, tentu. Sampai ujian masuk kuliah" Sakura menjawab sambil melihat kalendar yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Baiklah, 4 hari lagi." Sasuke bergumam sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk merelaksasikan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau maksud? mengapa dari tadi kau bergumam sendiri?" Sakura bertanya hingga membuat kening nya berkerut penasaran.

"Kau tau? ini sudah hampir genap 3 minggu aku tak _menyentuh_ mu. Ini sangat menyiksa ku, mendengar kau mengungkit hal _itu_ tadi. Membuat ku _hampir_ tak bisa menahan _nya._ Tapi tentu saja, aku tak ingin membuatmu hilang konsentrasi saat ujian karena selagkangan mu sakit"

"E-eh? APA?!" Sakura berteriak nyaring setelah mendengar kata-kata vulgar yang entah mengapa terasa enteng mengalir dari bibir Sasuke.

"Tapi, tenang saja. 4 hari lagi, akan ku pastikan kau tak akan bisa berpaling dariku" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh hasrat dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah Sakura yang reflek memundurkan wajah.

"Karena, aku akan menyetubuhi mu dengan _sanhat keras._ Sasuke berbisik tepat di depan telinga Sakura dan meniupkan udara panas dari bibirnya.

"KYAAAAA!" Sakura berteriak sampai terjungkal kebelakang.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah innocent.

"Kau yang kenapa!" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Aku tak percaya kau sempat memikirkan itu semua! Dasar _paman_ mesum!"

Sasuke terbahak mendengar panggilan itu keluar lagi dari mulut Sakura.

"Hei, jangan menuduhku sembarangan, karena seingatku, ada seorang gadis yang tampak nya sangat frustasi seksual. Hingga _menyentuh_ dirinya sendiri sambil menggumamkan nama _paman_ nya" Sasuke menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya dengan seringai yang tak kunjung padam. Menunggu reaksi wajah Sakura yang telah memerah sempurna.

"A-apa maksudmu?! Bagaimana kau..." Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata lagi dan memilih untuk menutupi kedua wajahnya dengan boneka panda, dia sangat malu karena tertangkap basah sedang melakukan mastrubasi oleh Sasuke.

Sial! Kini Sakura sangat menyesal tak mengunci kamar nya terlebih dahulu.

"Oke, oke. Bagaimana kita lupakan perkataan ku barusan. Tapi, kau harus menuruti permintaan ku" Sasuke menyingkirkan boneka yang menutupi wajah Sakura yang merah sempurna.

Tatapan Sakura bertanya 'apa lagi mau mu'

"Aku ingin, kau menciumku hingga aku kehabisan nafas" Sasuke menyeringai dan mendekatkan hidunya hingga menyentuh hidung mungil milik Sakura.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Sakura pun segera melingkarkan tangan nya ke arah leher Sasuke dan menubrukan bibir kemerahan itu bersama.

Sakura langsung membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke mengamuk di dalamnya, satu erangan lolos dari Sakura ketika lidah Sasuke menjangkau langit-langit mulut miliknya.

Sakura melepaskan sejenak ciuman itu dan mendorong Sasuke agar berbaring terlentang di bawahnya.

"Jangan lupa, kau yang menyuruhku untuk mencium mu. Jadi, aku yang ambil kendali" Sakura menyeringai dan mencium Sasuke dengan penuh gairah sebelum pria itu sempat mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Sasuke tak habis fikir, Sakura si gadis polos; yang dia kenal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Telah berubah menjadi, Sakura wanita paling menggairahkan yang pernah Sasuke temui seumur hidup nya.

Entah darimana, wanita merah muda-nya itu mempelajari segala macam _trik_ ciuman yang bahkan, Sasuke saja _belum_ mencoba nya.

Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengatur nafas nya ketika Sakura menyudahi ciuman berhasrat nya itu. Rambut merah mudanya sudah tak beraturan dan penuh dengan keringat; menambah kesan seksi yang membuat Sasuke harus lebih berusaha untuk mengontrol diri, agar tak merobek celana pendek sialan milik Sakura.

"Sudah?" Sakura ikut menyeringai sambil bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan ikut bangkit bersama Sakura, "Kurasa, cukup. Aku harus..."

ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena denyutan di pangkal pahanya terasa semakin menyiksa.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada apa dengan mu...OH!"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu segera mengerti ketika matanya menangkap tonjolan besar yang _terlihat_ menyiksa Sasuke itu.

" _You should go to the bathroom"_ Sakura menunjukan wajah innocent nya sambil menunjuk pangkal paha Sasuke.

 _"Yeah, i need a cold water. Very cold water"_ Jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi dengan sesekali mengerang tertahan.

Imajinasi nya sudah terlampau jauh dan junior nya yang sudah tak mau berkompromi lagi.

Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafas lega nya ketika melihat Sasuke sudah memasuki kamar mandi.

Untung saja, Sasuke memiliki pengendalian diri yang cukup baik. Tentu saja Sakura tak ingin besok hilang fokus, dikarenakan nyeri di area kewanitaan nya.

Absen 3 minggu bisa menyebabkan Sasuke menjadi liar, seliar-liar nya. Dan Sakura, tentu saja harus mau meladeni sisi liar Sasuke yang akan keluar nanti.

* * *

" _Sudah siapkan semuanya?"_ Suara momma terdengar menggurui dari smartphone milik Sakura yang sengaja di aktifkan speaker nya, agar terdengar keseluruh penjuru dapur.

Gadis bersurai pink tersebut memutar bola matanya-entah untuk yang berapa kali- momma sudah menanyakan hal itu sejak pertama dia menelepon Sakura di pagi buta.

"Sudaaaah mommm" Sakura menjawab sedikit menjerit sambil mengoleskan roti nya dengan selai kacang.

" _Jangan lupa pakai seragam yang benar dan sopan! Jangan gunakan rok yang keterlaluan pendek itu dulu!"_

Sakura menghembuskan nafas nya lelah.

"Ya mom! Kau dan Sasuke memang sepemikiran tentang rok pendek itu! Kini aku mengenakan rok panjang selutut yang terlihat kuno"

Suara tawa Karin membaha hingga membuat Sasuke yang baru nuncul dari kamar mandi mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Mimpi aku aku semalam? Pagi-pagi buta sudah mendengar cekikikan iblis merah"

" _Aku bisa mendengar mu SasuGay!"_ Karin berteriak jengkel ke arah Sasuke yang kaget mendengar panggilan yang sudah lama tak terdengar itu.

"Astaga, jadi ternyata kau ini Sasu-Gay?" Sakura menahan tawa nya melihat Sasuke yang masih tak berkutik di tempatnya.

 _"Ya, Sweetheart! Dulu dia dijuluki Sasu-Gay karena tak pernah terlihat bersama dengan seorang wanita!"_

Tawa Karin semakin kencang diiringi Sakura yang yang memandang Sasuke dengan seringai jahilnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju smartphone itu berada, dan dia berkata dengan percaya diri,

"Itu kan dulu, dan tak ada bukti yang memperkuat nya. Karena pada kenyataan nya, saat ini, aku selalu berhasil membuat Sakura-putri mu- berteriak _minta lebih_ ketika aku menyetubuhi nya"

" _A-APA?!…"_

 **Klik.**

Sambungan telpon diputus sepihak oleh Sasuke, dan langsung di non-aktifkan sehingga Karin tak bisa menelpon nya lagi.

"H-hey! Kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu juga!" Sakura menatap horror Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

Sasuke menggedikan bahu nya enteng, "Tak usah dipikirkan, kau sudah siap?"

Sakura mengangguk sekali, masih merundukan wajah nya-tak mau menatap Sasuke.

* * *

Hai semua! Setelah sekian lama Hiatus, karena harus mengurus segala macam tetek-bengek perkuliahan dan organisasi yang membuat ku harus berfikir 2 kali lipat, juga UAS yang benar-benar menjadikan otak ku GWUAAAAHHHGWUAAAAHHHH!

Belum lagi, menunggu hasilnya yang bikin jantung deg degan! But, its over now!

Akhirnya aku bisa kembali lagi dan melanjutkan cerita yang sudah lama terbengkalai hingga berdebu-kaya hati ini-,-

Dannn mohon maaf kalau di cerita ini banyak sekali typo dan salah salah penggunaan kata(udah lama ga berimajinasi jadi aga mampet sedikit)

OIYA! aku mengganti nama ku yang tadinya **KendallSwiftie** menjadi **Nala Kenny**. Banyak alasan yang membuatku merubah nampen kuu..(Termasuk karena merubah nampen itu gratis yaa jadi gausah segala buat nasi tumpeng)

Dan untuk **xxboomclapxx**. Udah yaaaa lu gausah ketawa,ngejek gua lagii kalo ngeliat nama gua nge review pada bahasa baku! Gua udah ganti namaa! jadi, berharap lu ga ngenalin gue lagi! # **BHAYY:P**

wkwkwkwkw

Dan sekarang, kalian bisa memanggil ku **Nala~** Kenny diambil dari nama panggilan Kendall(and i still love her!)

Dan kalau kalian berkenan, sangat dianjurkan untuk mengisi kolom review yang ada, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangaaaaatt aku butuhkan! Maaf jugaa karena ga bisa membalas review kalian satu persatuu tapi itu ga membuat rasa cintaku berkurang pada kaliaan *Mwuahh

atauu kita bisa berbincang manjaa di pesan! Sangat senangg bisa berinteraksi dengan cinta-cintaku semua~

* * *

Gua rasa cukup yaa ngebacot nyaa, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnyaaa atau di cerita selanjutnyaaa

FYI, new romantics kayanya tinggal 2 chapter lagi deh (?)

See yaa in the next chapter!

-Bogor, februari 2017-


	9. Her fears

**Disclaimer: Masashi** **Kishimoto**

* * *

.

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster

Kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

-Taylor Swift_ The Way i loved you-

.

.

* * *

 **9**

* * *

 _1 minggu setelah_ _hari kelulusan Sakura._

Sasuke mendecak ketika mendapati orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Sudah hampir 30 menit dia menunggu di cafe-yang entah apa namanya- bahkan kopi hangatnya sudah mendingin sejak tadi.

Pria bersurai kelam itu mengendurkan otot leher yang terasa keram karena perjalanan yang baru saja ditempuh nya.

Seharusnya, dia beristirahat terlebih dahulu di hotel, bukan nya menemui _sahabat_ anehnya langsung setelah menginjakan kaki di negara milik Kim Jong Un ini.

Iris hitam milik Sasuke berpendar ke arah seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tak banyak pengunjung di cafe ini, jumlah nya bahkan bisa dihitung oleh jari. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan, mengapa _sahabat_ nya memilih cafe ini untuk tempat mereka bertemu.

Sejujurnya, sampai saat ini pun dia tak mengerti mengapa bisa sampai di sini-Korea Utara- padahal seingatnya, tadi sore dia baru saja berbincang dengan Sakura. Dan memilih berbohong kepada gadisnya itu; mengatakan kalau ada tugas kedokteran menuju daerah terpencil.

Yang faktanya adalah, dia sedang berada di negara lain, dengan kopi yang sudah mendingin, menunggu sahabat _tercinta_ nya.

"Ho ho ho? Lihat, siapa yang datang jauh-jauh untuk menemui ku hmm?" Suara yang tak asing lagi di indera pendengaran nya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berjalan mendekat ke arah nya.

"Kau telat 31 menit 19 detik, Karin." Sasuke langsung to the point, sesaat Karin mendudukan dirinya di kursi berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Iris ruby milik Karin berotasi mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang memang sangat benci dengan ketidaktepatan waktu.

"Maafkan aku, Sasugay! Kau tau sendiri tugas dokter penjaga itu seperti apa kan? melelahkan!"

Sasuke tak menggubris keluhan Karin, "Terserah lah. Kau harus mentraktir ku kopi lagi, karena kopi ku sudah mendingin sejak tadi"

Karin tersenyum penuh semangat, "Baiklah! pesan saja sepuas mu! Karena sekarang, kau adalah tamu disini"

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum nya melihat aksi Karin yang ekspresif; sama seperti putri nya.

"Oke, sebaiknya aku langsung ke intinya saja. Ada urusan apa kau datang kesini, Sasuke?" Karin melipat kedua tangan nya diatas meja. Berusaha untuk serius.

Sasuke menggedikan bahu nya santai, "Hanya ingin saja"

Karin mendengus jengkel dan mendaratkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Dari dulu, kau bukan pembohong yang baik, Sasuke. Kau tau itu"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Apa maksud mu?"

Karin merotasikan bola matanya dan menunjuk dagu nya sendiri, "Dagu mu selalu mengkerut bila kau berbohong. Seharusnya kau sadar itu, aku dan Naruto saja sudah menyadarinya"

"Jadi, kau tak bisa mengelak lagi. Apa tujuan mu yang _sebenarnya_ datang kesini?" Karin menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sasuke yang mulai terlihat tak nyaman.

"Aku hanya-"

"Kau tak mungkin hanya _iseng_ datang ke sini. Apalagi kau itu tipe orang yang tak mau _ribet._ Jika ada sesuatu yang penting sekalipun, kau memilih untuk mengabariku lewat telpon. Bukan langsung menghampiri ku langsung seperti ini."

Karin langsung memotong perkataan Sasuke sebelum lelaki itu mengelak lagi.

"Jadi, aku bertaruh. Pasti ini sesuatu yang sangat _penting"_ Ibu tunggal itu pun mengakhiri dugaan nya sambil menggigit biskuit lemon miliknya.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangan nya diudara, "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku memang tak bisa mengelak dari mu"

Karin menyeringai dan mengambil biskuit kedua nya.

"Lalu?"

"Baiklah.." Sasuke mengirup nafas nya, menyiratkan kegugupan yang tersembunyi.

"AkuinginmenikahiSakurarencananyaakhirtahunini"

Sasuke berkata dengan secepat kilat, namun terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Karin.

"A-apa?!" wanita berambut api itu menjatuhkan kepingan terakhir biskuit lemon nya ke arah meja.

Sasuke menatap Karin dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi? Tapi dengan perlahan." Karin berusaha mengontrol emosi nya yang seperti mau meledak.

Sasuke melipat bibirnya ke dalam dengan gugup, ini aneh. Dia tak pernah merasa segugup ini di depan orang lain. Bahkan, saat presentasi di depan para profesor hebat sekalipun, dia tak merasakan _demam panggung._

Mungkin, karena ini menyangkut _masa depan nya_ , apalagi berhubungan denga Karin yang notaben adalah _sahabat_ nya sendiri. Sasuke menjadi merasakan apa yang dinamakan 'Seakan-akan ini adalah hari terakhir dalam hidup mu'

"Aku ingin menikahi Sakura. Rencana nya, akhir tahun ini."

" _Uhuk!"_ Karin tersedak ludah nya sendiri saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang terdengar gugup namun lugas.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan hah?!" Karin menggebrak meja nya-tak terlalu keras- dia tak ingin menarik perhatian para pelayan.

"Aku.. aku tau ini terdengar _gila?_ " Lelaki bersurai hitam itu menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal.

"BUKAN ITU YANG KU MAKSUD!" Karin mengepalkan kedua tangan nya di atas meja, menahan diri untuk tidak _menonjok_ pipi mulus Sasuke.

"Kau!" Karin menunjuk Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

"Dengar, walaupun kita sudah berteman dekat sejak dulu, itu tidak merubah sesuatu tentang hal _ini_ , Sasuke! Ini menyangkut masa depan putri ku! _Satu-satu nya putri ku!"_

Karin menekankan beberapa kalimat diakhir perkataan nya.

"Itu sebabnya aku datang kemari, Karin. Karena aku tau, _ini_ tak akan semudah membalikan telapak tangan" Sasuke berdeham untuk menetralisir rasa gugup nya.

"Hah! Tentu saja tak akan mudah! Kau datang kesini untuk meminta restu ku, bukan?"

"Ya-"

"Sebaiknya, lupakan saja." Ujar Karin sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk nya.

"Apa?" Sasuke memandang Karin, meminta penjelasan.

"Lupakan saja rencana mu untuk menikahi Sakura. Lagipula, dia masih terlalu muda. Aku pun masih _belum_ bisa menjadi ibu yang baik sepenuhnya untuk dia."

Karin berkata tanpa memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Pulang lah, dan lupakan semua nya." Karin mengambil tas jinjing nya dan berjalan tergesa keluar cafe.

"Ah?! HEI!" Sasuke menaruh beberapa uang diatas meja dengan terburu-buru, dan berusaha mengejar Karin yang sudah menyetop sebuah taksi.

"KARIN! hei! Tunggu! Aku belum selesai biacara!" Pria bersurai kelam itu mengetuk jendela taksi yang hampir berangkat.

Namun, Karin tak menggubris dan memilih untuk menyuruh sang sopir menjalankan mobil nya.

"Sial..." Sasuke menatap hampa taksi yang membawa Karin sudah melaju ke arah pusat kota.

Jemari nya merogoh salinan dari puisi kecil yang Sakura buat di buku catatan nya.

Yang Sasuke inginkan hanya lah, bahagia bersama gadis merah jambu itu. Memang, Sasuke sebelumnya sudah tau jika meminta restu dari seorang Haruno Karin, tidaklah mudah.

Tapi, dia tak menyangka akan begini jadinya.

Tadi itu, Karin benar-benar menunjukan ekspresi dingin, keras kepala dan tak terbantahkan.

Dia seperti bersikeras menentang semua niat baik Sasuke dan takut merasa kehilangan.

Terkahir kali Sasuke melihat Karin ber ekspresi seperti itu, ketika mending suami nya, Haruno Kizashi. Dikabarkan meninggal secara mendadak.

Tunggu.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, wajahnya menunjukan bahwa sesuatu telah mengilhami pikiran nya.

Mungkin, Sasuke tau apa yang membuat Karin bersikeras menentang pernikahan antara dirinya dan Sakura.

Barusan, Karin mengatakan ' _Sakura masih terlalu muda, aku pun masih belum bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuknya'_

Itu yang dia katakan! Tidak ada kata ' aku tolak' atau 'aku tak setuju' disana.

Sasuke memasukan kembali kertas _itu_ kedalam saku dan meraih ponsel pintar nya untuk mencari nama seseorang yang sudah _sangat_ akrab dengan nya itu.

Dia bersyukur, memiliki kakak cerdas yang mampu diandalkan disaat-saat genting seperti ini.

Satu panggilan terhubung, diujung telpon terdengar suara bersemangat khas pria pemilik rambut hitam panjang itu.

 _"Holaaa, adik ku tersayang! Apa yang membuat mu-"_

"Tolong. Carikan dimana posisi Karin saat ini"

Sasuke segera memotong perkataan Itachi. Itachi yang _terlalu_ kaget karena mendengar kata 'tolong' dari Sasuke langsung mengiyakan permintaan adik nya itu.

 _"Oke, oke! aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, namun..."_ Perkataan Itachi menggantung.

"Hoi! Itachi-bodoh! Ada ap-"

 _"WHAT?! SEKARANG KAU ADA DI KOREA UTARA?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA BODOH!?"_

Sasuke harus menjauhkan ponsel nya beberapa centi dari telinga agar tidak menjadi _tuli_ karena teriakan Itachi yang berlebihan itu.

"Sudah jelas bukan? tentu saja untuk menemui Karin"Ujarnya sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah.

" _Iya, aku tau itu! Tapi kenapa harus jauh-jauh kesana?! Sebenarnya, eh..."_

Jeda beberapa saat terjadi di ujung telpon, lalu dengusan kasar diiringi suara tawa terdengar bersautan.

" _Kau sangat serius dengan gadis merah muda itu eh? sampai-sampai menyusul ibunya untuk mendapatkan restu?"_

Sasuke setengah menyeringai, kakak nya itu selain cedas juga mempunyai instusi yang cukup akurat. Jadi, Sasuke tak perlu panjang lebar menjelaskan keberadaan nya di negara orang ini. Walaupun, terkadang kakak nya itu suka berbuat onar dan sembarangan-tak tau umur.

" _Tapi, aku yakin Karin tak begitu saja mengizinkan mu kan? Well, mendengar mu meminta tolong padaku seperti ini, kuyakin setidak nya kau sudah memiliki sedikit alasan mengapa Karin menolak mu mentah-mentah, ya kan?"_

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke tersenyum bangga. Kakak nya itu memang patut diacungi jempol dalam menebak hal-hal seperti ini.

"Yaa, kuharap. Aku benar-benar sudah mempunyai _alasan_ itu"

 _"hmm, baiklah! Posisi Karin sudah ku kirim ke e-mail mu! Dan juga, aku sebagai kakak mu hanya ingin berkata, SEMANGAT SASUGAY BODOH! JANGAN MUDAH MENYERAH! "_

Sasuke mendengus kesal sambil menutup sambungan telpon itu, dilihat nya layar smartphone yang sudah mengirimkan hasil pencarian Itachi barusan.

Dokter muda itu pun meremas smartphone nya menyiratkan semangat.

Dia tau. Sasuke tau hal yang membuat Karin enggan menyetujui pernikahan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

Karin, hanya tak ingin _kehilangan_ lagi.

Itu dia kunci nya. Sasuke hanya perlu meyakinkan Karin sekali lagi, jika dirinya tak akan kehilangan Sakura, atau sahabat nya.

* * *

Karin meremas figura photo itu dengan erat. Airmata nya tumpah seketika dia memasuki apartement nya.

Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit sekali. Permintaan Sasuke untuk menikahi Sakura seperti membangkitkan kenangan buruk nya.

Karin hanya tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Dia tak ingin kehilangan putri semata-wayang nya. Perkataan Sasuke terlalu mendadak; terlalu frontal. Bahkan, Karin tak bisa berfikir jernih ketika kata-kata tersebut keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke.

Jika saja keadaan nya disaat dia sudah _matang._ Pasti Karin akan langsung menyetujui nya.

Hal yang paling membahagiakan apalagi selain melihat 2 orang yang kau cintai bersatu?

Dia sangat ingin melihat Sakura-putrinya- dan Sasuke-sahabatnya- terikat dalam pernikahan.

Tapi, saat ini usia Karin bahkan belum genap kepala 4 dan dia masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan putri nya, dengan sahabatnya.

Karin belum siap melihat Sakura-nya dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke. Jauh darinya-terpisah. Dan Karin akan sendirian lagi, dia akan di tinggalkan lagi.

Tidak. Karin tak ingin seperti itu.

Tapi...

Melihat bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke, hingga menemui nya disini hanya untuk mengantongi kata 'Ya' darinya, tentu menjadi suatu hal yang lagi-lagi membuat hatinya bimbang.

Apakah tindakan nya kali ini benar?

Sasuke pasti saat ini sedang kecewa, kecewa akan dirinya. Tatapan mata nya tadi menunjukan bahwa lelaki itu secara mendadak terluka oleh perkataan Karin.

Karin tak bermaksud melakukan itu, dia tak ingin menyakiti sahabat nya sendiri. Namun, di lain sisi dia tak ingin kehilangan putri nya sendiri.

Karin terisak semakin dalam dan semakin merapatkan kedua kaki nya- memeluk figura foto yang berisi dirinya, Kizashi dan Sakura sedang tersenyum bahagia di _hanami_ terakhir mereka bersama.

"K-kizashi... a-apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Karin sampai gemetar saking hebatnya dia menangis.

 _Kreekk..._

Suara jendela balkon terbuka membuat wanita berambut merah itu memusatkan pandangan nya ke sumber suara.

Karin tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, kacamata milik nya entah berada dimana dan ruangan sangat gelap karena lampu belum dinyalahkan dan hari sudah beranjak malam.

Namun, dia melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam masuk dan menghilang kembali di balik lemari.

"S-siapa disana?!" Karin bangkit dari duduk nya dan meraba sekitar untuk menemukan kacamata.

 ** _Trak trak_**

Suara benda bersinggungan membuat Karin mengurungkan niat nya untuk bangkit dan memilih duduk sambil memeluk kedua lutut nya erat.

"H-hei, siapa itu? aku dapat mendengar mu!" Suara Karin gemetar, karena tangisan yang baru mereda dan ketakutan.

Wanita itu dapat merasakan lantai kayu nya berderit sedikit dan seseorang melangkah maju mendekati nya.

Karin semakin merapatkan diri dan merundukan kepala ketakutan.

Baru saja dia ingin berteriak minta tolong-karena seseorang tersebut sudah berada tepat dihadapan nya- Karin mengurungkan diri karna mencium aroma parfum yang sangat familiar itu.

"Hei-"

"SASUKE?!" Sebelum si pria menyapa nya, Karin sudah memanggil nama orang tersebut dengan lantang.

Terdengar suara kekehan khas-nya, "Ada apa dengan mu? aku-"

Perkataan Sasuke terputus, tiba-tiba saja Karin bergerak memeluk nya dengan erat, suara isakan terdengar dari wanita berambut merah itu.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya terkejut, namun tak merespon apa pun selain usapan lembut pada rambut milik ibu satu anak tersebut.

"Aku sangat takut, Sasuke.."

Sasuke mendengus, " Ya, maafkan aku karena masuk lewat jendela-"

"Bukan!" Karin mencengkram baju Sasuke erat, membuat pria itu membungkam mulut nya dan mendengarkan Karin.

"Bukan itu.., aku takut. Sangat takut. Bagaimana bila nanti Sakura melupakan ku? Bagaimana bila kau tak pernah mengunjungi ku lagi? Bagaimana bila nanti akhirnya aku akan ditinggalkan? Aku akan sendirian. Bagaimana-"

"Sstt.. Karin! tenanglah!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mencengkram pundak Karin sambil memandang nya tajam.

"Terlalu banyak kata 'Bagaimana'. Terlalu banyak pengandaian. Terlalu banyak halusinasi buruk. Terlalu banyak sangkut paut nya dengan masa lalu!" Sasuke masih menatap Karin yang membalas tatapan nya tak mengerti.

Pria bersurai hitam itu menghela nafas nya lelah, "Aku sudah tau kalau itu adalah alasan mu Karin. Aku tau itu semua. Dan, dengarkan aku! Tak ada yang akan meninggalkan mu! Aku dan Sakura tak akan pergi kemana pun. Kami hanya akan menikah, bukan pergi ke ujung dunia. Bahkan, kalau kau tak ingin kehilangan kami, kau boleh menempati kamar sebelah ketika kami bulan madu nanti. Astaga..."

Sasuke mengusap wajah nya kasar dan melirik ke arah Karin yang setengah _hancur._ Make-up bagian mata nya sudah luntur karena air mata dan menghitamkan hampir separuh wajah, _ingus_ nya dibersihkan asal menggunakan punggung tangan, menyebabkan noda tak beraturan di pipi nya.

"...kau berantakan sekali" Ujar Sasuke dan meraih sapu tangan dibalik kantung celana nya.

"Lihat? kau seperti habis pesta haloween" Sasuke terkekeh sambil menunjukan sapu tangan nya yang telah memberishkan separuh noda di wajah Karin.

Wanita itu ikut terkekeh, lalu terbahak bersama Sasuke.

"Kau juga, lihat! Kemeja mu penuh noda saus tomat hahahaha"

Karin tertawa sambil meninju asal dada Sasuke, "Hei itu tak sengaja, lagipula jalan mu terlalu cepat, aku jadi terburu-buru" Sasuke ikut tertawa bersama, menertawakan kebodohan masing-masing.

"Ahahahaha, aku juga minta maaf..." Seketika tawa Karin berhenti dan menunduk dalam.

"Seharusnya aku tak kehilangan kendali tadi, pasti kau sudah mengorbankan waktu mu yang berharga agar bisa kemari kan? Kau berbohong apa pada Sakura agar bisa kemari hmm?" Karin terkekeh dan di ikuti dengusan meremehkan dari Sasuke.

"Yaa, aku juga salah karena waktu nya kurang tepat. Well, aku hanya bilang kepadanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk masa depan kami"

"Tapi, bila kau belum siap... tak masalah aku-"

"Tidak Sasuke!" Karin memotong perkataan Sasuke, yang membuat pria itu kebingungan atas jawaban Karin yang ambigu.

"Aku sudah memikirkan nya tadi. Aku akan menjadi ibu dan sahabat yang sangat egois bila hanya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti nya pada diriku, tanpa memperdulikan kebahagiaan kalian berdua..."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya terkejut, Karin tersenyum- menyeringai- kepada Sasuke.

"...Jadi, Selamat tuan Uchiha, kau sudah mengantongi restu dari ku! Tinggal meyakinkan putri merah muda ku itu saja! Ganbatte!"

Karin mengepalkan tangan nya sambil mengedipkan satu mata-menyemangati Sasuke yang masih menatap nya tak percaya.

"Karin... Terimakasih!" Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Karin.

"Ah! hei hei, sudah! Jangan cengeng! Aku kehabisan nafas, tau!" Wanita bersurai merah itu memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke yang sedang terisak.

"Haduh.. kau benar-benar menangis ya?" Karin terkekeh sambil mengusap perlahan punggung yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis nya itu.

"Terimakasih.. terimakasih banyak, Karin" Sasuke bergumam di pundak Karin, wanita itu mengangguk pelan, " Ya, sama-sama"

* * *

6 hari _setelah kelulusan Sakura_

"Pinggul ku nyeri" Sakura mengaduh sambil menutup wajah nya menggunakan selimut tebal.

Sasuke yang kebetulan mendengar keluhan kekasih nya tersebut menyeringai senang, "Tapi tadi malam, seingatku ada yang meminta lebih"

Pipi Sakura memerah semerah rambut ibunya-Karin- dia pun berusaha menyanggah sambil memperlihatkan wajah tak bersalah nya, "M-masa? aku tidak kok-"

"Berusaha menyangkal? Ah! kurasa aku ingat bagaimana suaranya, _'Lebih keras, Sasu~' Lebih cepat, Baby~ Ahh'_ \- OWW!"

Sasuke mendapatkan serangan bantal berturut-turut hingga terjungkal ke belakang, Sakura memalingkan wajah nya yang bertambah merah, "Salah mu! Pokonya salah mu bila hari ini aku tak bisa berjalan! Punggung ku mati rasa!"

Sasuke terbahak dan menghampiri kekasih merah muda nya itu, lalu dengan lembut menepuk puncak kepala Sakura.

"Mm?" Sakura memilih mengubur wajah bersemu nya itu di balik bantal dan menjawab Sasuke dengan bergumam.

"Aku akan pergi selama 3 hari " perkataan Sasuke sontak saja membuat Sakura melempar bantal yang menutupi wajah nya dan menatap langsung pada si pelaku pernyataan.

"EHHH?! kemana?"

"Universitas di Nagasaki, mereka-"

"Aku ikut!" Gadis merah muda itu memotong perkataan Sasuke dengan cepat, si pria bersurai kelam itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf, tapi kau tak boleh ikut. Mereka tak mengizinkan membawa keluarga karena akan menghambat pekerjaan. Lagipula, kami kesana bukan untuk liburan"

Bola mata hijau milik Sakura pun perlahan meredup, dia tau konsekuesi menjadi kekasih seorang dokter. Pasti, akan banyak waktu yang kebersamaan yang harus mereka korbankan. Karena tentu saja, pasien adalah nomor satu.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lelah, " Kenapa lama sekali? kapan kau akan pergi?"

Sasuke terkekeh lembut, " Hanya 3 hari kok, aku akan pergi sekarang"

"APA?! MENDADAK SEKALI! KENAPA TAK BILANG DARI SEMALAM?!"

Sakura berteriak histeris dan bangkit dari tidurnya, menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Yaa, aku juga baru diberitahu kemarin sore, maaf karena tak mengabari mu lebih awal."

"Setidaknya, biarkan lah aku menyiapkan bekal untuk mu- Aww"

Usaha Sakura untuk bangun dari tempat tidur membuahkan hasil menyakitkan pada selangkangan nya.

"Sial! masih saja sakit!" Sakura mengumpat dan kembali membaringkan tubuh nya.

Sasuke tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudah-sudah, tak apa. Aku sedang terburu-buru juga, aku hanya ingin urusan ini cepat selesai"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "untuk apa urusan itu cepat selesai" Gadis itu bergumam sendiri, namun Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja untuk mengabulkan permintaan mu"

"Eh? apa? kau berbicara sesuatu?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi nya, menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Tidak, baiklah! Aku akan berangkat sekarang! kau jaga diri dirumah ya? Oiya, aku sudah menelepon Yamanaka untuk menemani mu disini selama aku pergi"

Sasuke bersiap dan mengenakan jaket nya.

"Eh? Ino? Terimakasih, Sasuke!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar, lalu melambaikan tangan nya pada Sasuke yang telah membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"Dan, hati-hati dijalan! "

"Pasti!- oiya, Sakura?"

"Ya?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa di baca.

"Apa musim favorite mu?" Tanya nya kepada gadis merah muda yang langsung menampilkan wajah tak faham.

"Eh?memang-"

"Jawab saja~" Sasuke mendengus nafas lelah.

"um.. Musim dingin? Aku senang melihat salju turun "

Sakura tersenyum riang dan dibalas Sasuke dengan angukan semangat.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Aku pergi dulu! Dah! "

Dan pintu pun tertutup dari luar, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang masih memandang pintu itu dengan ekspresi berbeda.

Si gadis menatap nya dengan bingung.

Sementara, si pria menatap nya dengan penuh tekad dan semangat.

Di telapak tangan nya, dia menggenggam erat salinan puisi yang dibuat Sakura _untuknya._ Dan satu tiket pesawat dengan tujuan bandar udara Sunan, Korea Utara.

"Karin, bersiap-siaplah" Gumam lelaki itu pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

To be continue..

* * *

Wah..

Wahahahaha?!

Apa ini?Nala gak tau abis nulis apaa ini?

Pengen cepet cepet lanjutin new romantics sekarang, karena udah masuk semster baru... takut nya waktu luang ku semakin sedikitt dann yang ada nanti hiatus lagi kaya kemarin-_-

.

.

Maka dari ituu, doain supaya cepet update yaak! maaff gabisa bales review kalian satu persatu, but i read those wonderfull review! review dari kalian emang yang terhebat!

Kaya suplemen penambah semangat! *taburbunga* *cengarcengir*

.

.

New romantics kayanya bakal 1 chap lagi, dan kalau engga end di chap berikutnya, yaa berati ada chap selanjutnya, dan begituu seterusnya *timpukbatu* *Gaabisabisdongceritanya(?)*

.

.

Okay! itu aja! mudah2an memuaskan dan maafkan daku kalo banyak typo!

.

.

God bless Us!

Nala.K


	10. Life has changed

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

New Romantics

* * *

 _And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words_

 _'Cause you can hear in the silence_

 _You can feel it on the way home_

 _You can see it with the lights out_

 _You are in love_

 _True love_

-Taylor Swift_ You are in love-

* * *

10

* * *

 _"Ayah?" Sakura kecil terlihat kebingungan dan memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada pria paruh baya yang sedang sibuk dengan bacaan nya._

 _"Hmm?" Si pria berambut senada dengan nya hanya bergumam menanggapi._

 _"Kenapa paman Gaara mencium pria berambut kuning itu?"_

 _"Uhuk! " Si pria yang diketahui bernama Haruno Kizashi itu tersedak ludah nya sendiri, karena mendengar pertanyaan polos dari putri mungil nya._

 _Juga, sedikit mengumpat dalam hati, menyumpahi Gaara yang tak tau tempat bila mengangkut bermesraan._

 _Setelah memikirkan jawaban yang dirasa pas untuk seukuran bocah, Kizashi pun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesal nya pada lelaki berambut merah yang kini dengan santai nya memasuki ruang keluarga, dan duduk di hadapan mereka berdua._

 _Sakura menatap Gaara yang balik menatap nya heran, "Apa?" tanya Gaara yang disambut gelengan ketakutan dari Sakura._ _"Karena mereka saling mencintai" Kizashi mengabaikan raut penuh ingin tau Gaara dan memusatkan perhatian nya pada wajag Sakura yang kini terlihat berbinar._

 _"Benarkah itu paman Gaara? " Sakura sedikit menggeser tempat duduk nya agar lebih dekat dengan Gaara._ _Kebingungan, Gaara pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ragu, "Kau mencintainya?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaan nya kembali._

 _"Mencintai...siapa?" Gaara bertanya balik dan dihadiahi timpukan koran oleh Kizashi. "Tentu saja pria kuning yang mengantar mu pulang tadi, baka" Gaara terlihat terkejut dan seketika mengangguk pasti, "Ya, tentu saja aku mencintai Deidara"_ _Sakura terlihat senang dengan jawaban dari paman nya itu, dan berusaha mendekat lagi kepada Kizashi._

 _"Apakah aku akan menemukan orang seperti itu dalam hidup ku nanti? " Tanya nya dengan raut gembira bercampur penasaran._

 _"Orang yang mencintai mu?" Kizashi mendapat anggukan semangat dari pertanyaan nya._ _"Untuk apa menunggu nanti? Sekarang pun kau sudah menemukan nya!" Kizashi membawa Sakura ke pangkuan nya dan digelitik putri semata wayang itu._

 _"Kau sudah memiliki keluarga yang mencintai mu, untuk apa menunggu nanti?"_ _Sakura menggembungkan pipi nya-pura-pura merajuk- "Tapi aku ingin bersama dengan seorang pria tampan! Aku ingin bahagia bersama nya"_ _Kizashi tertawa dan mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut, "Ya, kalau itu mau mu, kau pasti akan menemukan nya"_

 _"Bagaimana ayah tau? "Sakura terdengar antusias._

 _"Tentu saja ayah tau, karena kau adalah putri ku"_

* * *

"Gugup?" sebuah suara membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu memalingkan wajahnya-hanya sedikit- setidaknya mata mereka bisa saling bertemu.

Dua anggukan dari si wanita membuat lelaki disampingnya itu mengeratkan genggaman nya-berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"Tenang saja, hari ini kau adalah wanita tercantik." Sasuke- pria itu tersenyum tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura- yang lagi-lagi bersemu mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Setelah upacara pemberkatan selesai dan mencuri satu ciuman singkat, akhirnya dua insan tersebut telah sah diikat oleh pernikahan.

Sakura, dengan gaun pengantin musim dingin yang di design khusus oleh Deidara-kakak kandung Ino sekaligus kekasih Gaara- menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat para tamu undangan.

Sakura lebih terlihat seperti ratu es yang memukau dibanding seorang pengantin. Dia sangat berkilau dengan senyum yang tiada pupus sejak tadi. Jemari nya terus menggenggam jemari Sasuke yang semakin erat.

Upacara pernikahan mereka diadakan di awal musim dingin; sesuai dengan keinginan Sakura. Dan sekaligus, menjadi musim favorite gadis yang seharusnya identik dengan musim semi itu.

Segelintir tanya pun muncul ketika mereka menetapkan tanggal pernikahan, baik dari keluarga maupun teman terdekat.

Namun, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menjawab nya dengan senyuman dan berharap mereka bisa mengerti akan hal itu; tanpa harus dijelaskan.

"Bahagia? " Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura ketika mereka berdua sedang berdansa bersama tamu undangan yang lain.

Sakura pun mendongkakan kepalanya untuk melihat tepat dimata Sasuke. Satu butir airmata bergulir dari kelopak mata kanan, dengan sumringah dia mengangguk semangat,

"sangat.."

"Apakah aku terlihat tampan? " Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat perubahan wajah Sakura yang signifikan, dahinya berkerut dan memukul dada Sasuke bercanda.

"Tidak. Kau sangat jelek" Jawab Sakura namun dengan pipi bersemu, Sasuke cemberut dan seolah-olah merajuk,

"Oh ayolah, kalau begitu kau baru saja menikahi orang jelek? "

Sakura mengigit bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum, "Kau tampan, Sasu! " ujarnya,

Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura yang bersemu, "Hari ini kau banyak sekali tersenyum.. rasanya aku cemburu pada mereka"

"Cemburu pada siapa?"

"Pada semua orang! Habisnya hari ini kau sangat cantik, rasanya ingin ku bawa pulang saja kau setelah upacara tadi" Sakura menggigit pipi dalamnya agar tak mengembangkan senyum saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau juga, hari ini kau senang sekali menggodaku"

"Kapan aku menggoda mu? "Sasuke menunjukan wajah seakan tak bersalah.

Sakura merotasikan bola matanya, "Bahkan saat pemberkatan pun kau menggoda ku! "

Lengan Sasuke bergerak untuk merangkul Sakura, tepat saat musik berhenti dan para tamu mengakhiri tarian.

"Kan sudah kubilang, hari ini kau sangaat cantik. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan barang sedetik pun dari mu"

Sakura tertawa pelan dan membalas pelukan Sasuke, tanpa memperdulikan tamu undangan yang mulai memperhatikan mereka.

* * *

"Tak bisa tidur? " Suara Sasuke serta rangkulan selimut dari lelaki itu membuat Sakura berjengit sedikit; kaget.

"Kau sudah pulang? maaf aku tak mendengar mu" Sakura mengusap tangan Sasuke yang masih merangkul pundak nya dari belakang.

Sasuke menjawab nya dengan banyak ciuman di rambut Sakura yang harum nya masih sama seperti pertama kali mereka betemu.

"Ada hal yang menggaggu mu? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan seperti nya kau masih ingin terjaga" Sasuke menyingkirkan anak rambut dari wajah Sakura yang nampak kelelahan namun senyum hangat mengembang dari bibirnya.

"Aku.. Aku hanya senang. Rasanya seperti Tuhan benar-benar menumbuhkan banyak bunga cantik disekitar takdir hidupku"

Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya,Sasuke pun membawa kepala Sakura untuk bersandar pada pundak miliknya.

"Ya, aku juga. Sepertinya tidak sia-sia aku tetap sendiri sampai usiaku 28 tahun. Ternyata, jiwa ini sedang menunggu mu"

Semburat kemerahan hadir di pipi Sakura, ditemani semilir angin malam yang sejuk, serta keheningan yang membuat mata kadua insan itu saling terpejam; menikmati sentuhan lembut angin di wajah mereka.

" _HWAA! HWAA! HWAAA! "_

Suara tangisan lantas membuat mereka berdua berdiri bersamaan, hingga tak sengaja kepala mereka saling berbenturan.

"Awww"

"Ouch! "

"Kenapa bisa bersamaan seperti itu? Astaga kepala ku" Sasuke tertawa mendengar gerutuan Sakura sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang terasa nyeri.

"Sakura? " Sasuke menggenggam lengan Sakura saat wanita itu berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Aku saja yang menenangkan Sarada, kau tidurlah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri"

"Tapi.. "

"Aku kangen sekali dengan Sarada" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura, wanita yang telah menjadi ibu itu pun terdiam dan tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, mau kubuatkan teh madu?"

Sasuke mengehal nafas lelah, "Sepertinya tadi aku menyuruh mu untuk istirahat"

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Ya, kita akan istirahat bersama setelah kau menidurkan Sarada kembali dan, minum teh di tengah malam terdengar menyenangkan, iyakan? "

Sasuke pun hanya mendengus pasrah, tak bisa kalah memang jika urusan beradu argumen dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah, tapi besok kau ada jadwal rekaman kan? Jangan sampai suara mu serak gara-gara kurang tidur" Sasuke kembali mengingatkan dan disambut acungan jempol dari Sakura, yang segera berlalu menuju dapur.

Setelah membuat 2 cangkir teh madu, Sakura pun duduk di meja dekat jendela besar dapur mereka, tatapan nya terus terarah pada satu bingkai berisi serangkaian tulisan.

\- Puisi yang dibuatnya khusus untuk Sasuke.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, lelaki itu bisa mempunyai inisiatif untuk membuat bingkai pada puisi berisi tulisan _ceker ayam_ khas Sakura sewaktu SMA itu.

Tatapan nya pun beralih pada satu-demi satu foto yang terpajang di sekitar dinding ruang keluarga.

Foto kelulusan Sakura, Foto hari dimana Sasuke melamar Sakura, Foto pernikahan mereka, Foto konser pertama Sakura; yang dihadiri oleh seluruh anggota _absurd_ Uchiha-Haruno, Foto kegembiraan saat mengetahui Sakura mengandung Sarada, Foto kelahiran Sarada dan yang paling baru adalah, foto keberhasilan Sarada menapak untuk yang pertama kali.

Sakura pun tersenyum bahagia. Melihat potret itu, membuat nya tersadar bahwa kehidupan Sakura benar-benar sudah berubah.

Tidak ada lagi Sakura yang senang memukul pria, tidak ada lagi Sakura yang bertingkah seenaknya, dan yang paling penting adalah, tidak ada lagi Sakura yang sendirian.

Sakura kini telah memiliki keluarganya sendiri. Lengkap dengan kebahagiaan yang berlimpah. Bola mata kehijauan itu beralih ke dua undangan berbeda warna yang berada di atas mejanya.

Senyum nya pun lagi-lagi mengembang. Satu undangan berwarna putih adalah milik Karin; mamanya. Yang akan menikah dengan seorang duda tampan asal eropa, bernama Hatake Kakashi. Sakura pun tak habis fikir bila mengingat bagaimana bahagianya Karin menceritakan awal mula pertemuan nya dengan Kakashi.

Diawali dengan tak sengaja sepatu mereka tertukar saat berkunjung ke kolam suci di Korea utara, sampai kedatangan Kakashi ke Jepang untuk meminta restu yang terlihat sangat _gentle_ sekali. Tentu saja, dia meminta restu pada Sasuke dan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Bagaimana wajah garang yang ditampilkan Sasuke saat Kakashi datang, membuat Sakura dan Karin tertawa sendiri. Seperti, dialah orangtua dari Karin, padalah sebaliknya.

Undangan kedua, yang berwarna hitam, milik Gaara dan Deidara. Yang melakukan pernikahan nya di San Fransisco bulan depan.

Tentu saja, pernikahan pasangan sesama jenis masih belum diperbolehkan di negara ini. Dengan menikah nya mereka berdua, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Ino dan Sakura akan menjadi sepupu dekat. Dan hal itupun membuat kehidupan Sakura semakin bertambah lengkap.

Rasanya, sombong sekali bila Sakura tidak mengucapkan syukur pada semua nikmat yang telah Tuhan berikan kepadanya ini. Sakura pun menundukan kepalanya dan menyatukan genggaman tangan.

"Sedang apa? " Suara gesekan kursi serta suara Sasuke membuat Sakura mendongkakan kepalanya kembali.

"Berdo'a"

"Di tengah malam begini? " Sasuke menyeruput teh nya dengan tenang.

"Ya, tak ada peraturan yang menyebutkan kalau berdoa harus diwaktukan" Sakura tersenyum agak mengejek dan ikut menyeruput teh miliknya.

Sasuke membalas nya dengan cibiran singkat dan usapan lembut di rambut Sakura.

Sakura merengut sambil sesekali membenarkan kepangan rambut nya yang sudah memanjang itu, melihat bagaimana kehidupan nya sekarang, rasanya ingin waktu diberhentikan saja. Agar selamanya, dia bisa merasakan kehangatan ini.

* * *

End

* * *

Haiiiiiii!

Akhirnyaaaa, selesai juga Fanfiction New romantics ini! Maafkan Nala kalau ending nya kurang memuaskan atau kurang greget,

I've tried my best *cengarcengir*

.

.

Ini dibuatnya disela-sela masa tegang mau presentasi dan acara himpunan yang mendesak pingin cepet-cepet dikelarin *isakisakmanja* jadi maafkan kalo banyak typo dan seadanya, mudah-mudahan kalian masih sempat untuk meninggalkan jejak di fanfic ku inii~

.

.

Kritik saran yang membangun sangaat aku butuhkan!

.

Terimakasih atas perhatian nya selama ini!

.

Oiya, aku sekarang mulai aktif nulis di fandom Haikyuu! bagi yang seneng juga atau berminat baca, yuk ah merapatt~

.

Dan juga, sekarang aku punya akun wattpad! *Ketawagirang* baru publish sekali dan kalau mau search,

this is my user name;

 ** _NalaKen_**

Udah buat lama sebernya tapi gak pernah dipake soalnya gak ngerti *timpukbatubata*

.

.

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya yaaa!

Semoga kita semua bisa sehat selalu!

Ada next chapter! Bonus puisi yang dibuat Sakura untuk Sasuke!

.

.

God bless Us!

- **Nala. K**


	11. This feelings

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

New Romantics

* * *

 _But honey most of them are true_

 _We are too busy dancing_

 _To get knocked off our feet_

 _Baby, we're the New Romantics_

 _The best people in life are free_

 _-New Romantics_Taylor Swift-_

* * *

11

* * *

Ketika kurasa kedua betisku mengencang disekeliling pinggangnya, dan tubuh kami menggelepar secara bergantian-tentu saja aku terlebih dahulu- disusul oleh Sasuke yang menusukan beberapa kali penuh tekanan dan geraman yang membuat leher ku bergidik.

Aku merasakan... kebebasan. Kebebasan karena tak perlu menggunakan peralatan penunda hamil lagi, tentu saja.

Sejak kelahiran putri ketiga kami, ini kali pertamanya Sasuke menyetubuhi ku sekasar ini. Gigi nya terus bergemeletuk saat aku menggumamkan namanya, geraman nya juga terdengar kasar dan seperti hewan liar yang sedang menerkam mangsa. Aku seperti bukan bercinta dengan Sasuke yang biasanya.

Saat tubuhnya ambruk dan kepalanya bersandar di dadaku, aku merasakan keringat dingin yang seharusnya tak keluar setelah kami bercinta. Aku pun menyadari, ada yang tak beres dengan Sasuke hari ini. Bukan hari ini saja, aku pun sepertinya sudah menyadari keganjilan atas sikap Sasuke seminggu belakangan.

Aku pun mengusap rambut berkeringat nya dengan lembut-masih sama terengah- dia membalas usapan ku dengan menggosokan pipinya lebih dalam ke permukaan kulit ku, dan mengencangkan pelukan nya di pinggang.

"Hei, ada masalah? " Setelah beberapa menit kami berbagi keheningan, aku pun mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Aku merotasikan bola mata dan memaksa kepalanya untuk mendongkak melihat ke arah ku.

"Kita sudah bersama bukan dari kemarin sore, Sasuke."

Ada kerutan halus yang ditampilkan dari kedua alis nya yang mengekerut.

"Apa sejelas itu? " Dia bertanya, bukan menjawab pertanyaan ku.

Aku mengangguk pasti, Sasuke beringsut ke sampingku setelah aku mengeluh sesak karena bobot tubuh nya yang menimpaku.

"Lalu, ada masalah apa?" Aku berbalik sehingga kami saling bertatapan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya, sehingga permukaan dahiku berkali-kali dihujani ciuman.

"Aku juga tak tau, aku merasa.. aneh" Sasuke bergumam, namun tetap terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Aku menjawab sambil memejamkan mata; menikmati ciuman lembut yang masih Sasuke berikan di dahiku.

"Rasanya aneh saja saat melihat mu bertemu lagi dengan si rambut putih itu"

Dahiku mengkerut dan memutuskan untuk mendongkak ke arahnya, "Maksud mu Kimimaro?"

Sasuke terlihat malas mendengar namanya, "Ya, Kimi-kimiro siapa lah itu, yang pasti pria yang telah menyebabkan mu babak belur waktu SMA"

"Kami hanya tak sengaja berpapasan, terasa canggung bukan kalau tak bertegur sapa? Lagipula kau kan ada bersama ku waktu itu"

Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa Sasuke malah semakin memajukan bibirnya-kekanakan- namun menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Haruskah sampai sedekat itu? " Sasuke masih memperdebatkan, hal yang jarang sekali dia lakukan. Memperdebatkan masalah sepele seperti ini.

"Kami tidak-"

Seketika, aku pun tersadar. Apakah Sasuke sedang cemburu?

"Hei, apakah kau cemburu?" terlihat semburat kemerahan di sekitar pipinya ketika aku bertanya.

"Aku? cemburu? yang benar saja" Sasuke memilih memunggungi ku.

Aku terkikik dan mencolek bahu nya pelan, "Benarkah? padahal aku sudah sangat senang bila kau cemburu. Itu berati kau benar-benar mencintaiku"

Aku pura-pura merajuk dan balik memunggungi nya, Sasuke pun terlihat panik dan segera membalikan posisi tidurku kembali, "Hei, tentu saja aku mencintaimu!" Aku melihat ragu ke arah matanya, Sasuke laki menghembuskan nafas lelah,

"Baiklah-baiklah aku menyerah. Ya, sepertinya aku cemburu dengan Kimiro itu"

Aku menyeringai, "Kenapa masih _sepertinya? "_

Sasuke mengacak rambutku dan mendekap ku erat, "Iya-iya, aku cemburu. Puas?"

Aku tertawa pelan, lalu mencubit hidung bangir nya "Puas"

Lalu kami tertawa bersamaan, tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit setengah dari tidur nya dan melihat ke arah monitor yang terhubung dengan beberapa ruangan penting di rumah.

"Ada apa? " Aku ikut bangkit dan melihat ke arah monitor.

Sasuke menggeleng dan terkekeh, "Seperti nya aku melihat objek merah muda kecil sedang mengendap di dapur"

Aku mengusap wajah lelah, "Lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan bergegas memakai kembali pakaian nya.

Aku pun mengikuti Sasuke sambil terus menahan tawa, membayangkan alasan konyol apalagi yang akan diberikan Shisui-putra kedua kami yang berusia 5 tahun- ketika tertangkap basah mengambil kue coklat gandum yang berada di dapur.

Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya, Shisui mengambil kue dari dapur. Ini juga yang menjadi bahan pertimbangan kami, untuk memasang kamera pengintai dibeberapa ruangan penting.

-dimulai dari merengek nya Sarada ketika ingin berangkat sekolah, dan menemukan kue coklat gandum bertabur sparkle warna-warni nya telah kandas setengah.

Sebenarnya, tanpa menyalahkan siapapun kami sudah tau bahwa pelaku nya adalah Shisui, bocah yang mewarisi rambut ku itu terlihat tak bersalah ketika ditanyai kemana perginya kue milik Sarada.

Dengan santai, dia menjawab tidak tau apa-apa dan mengatakan dia tertidur pulas tadi malam. Padahal, ditemukan banyak remah sparkle di baju tidur yang dia kenakan.

Karena ulah berbohong nya itu dan makan coklat di malam hari, keesokan harinya Shisui mengeluh sakit gigi. Kami pun segera membawanya ke dokter gigi sambil memberinya nasihat untuk tidak berbohong dan memakan kue di malam hari setelah menggosok gigi.

Namun, sepertinya kue coklat gandum terbaru milik Sarada 'menggoyahkan' pertahanan Shisui lagi. Seperti saat ini contohnya, aku dan Sasuke bukan hanya sekali-dua kali mengendap bak maling di rumah sendiri.

Memata-matai objek merah muda mungil yang sedang asik memakan entah kue keberapa nya, dengan memeluk toples besar di belakang meja makan.

" _Singa kepada berang-berang, apakah kau mendengar ku? "_

Rasanya ingin tertawa dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan,saat Sasuke berbisik pelan.

Aku menyikut perut nya, berpura-pura tersinggung.

 _"Kenapa kali ini aku berang-berang? aku mau seperti kemarin saja! Aku mau elang. Enak sekali kau menjadi singa!"_

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, mendelik ke arah ku

" _Kemarin aku menjadi ikan kembung! Apa-apaan itu"_

Aku terkekeh puas, "Tapi kau-"

Sasuke membuat simbol untuk diam, karena target merah muda sudah melakukan pergerakan. Shisui terlihat meletakan kembali toples yang aneh nya, masih berisi penuh dengan kue gandum. Padahal, barusan kami benar-benar melihatnya memakan beberapa kue.

Lalu, Shisui pun kembali berjalan kearah kamarnya yang berada disamping kamar Sarada. Ketika pintu ditutup, aku dan Sasuke pun segera bergegas melihat toples yang berisi penuh kue gandum itu.

"Aneh, aku tadi melihat dia makan satu sampai 4 kue gandum. Tapi kenapa terisi penuh? "

Aku melihat ke sekeliling dapur, dan menemukan bungkus kosong kue gandum.

"Apakah Shisui mengisu ulang toplesnya lagi? " aku berkata sambil menunjukan bungkus kosong yang kutemukan tepat dibawah kaki.

Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya saat membuka toples dan menemukan 2 varian kue gandum yang berbeda.

Kami pun mengangguk, masih belum paham apa maksud dari perbuatan Shisui yang mengisi ulang toples kue milik Sarada.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara air mengalir dari arah kamar mandi, kami berdua pun serempak menuju arah suara. Agak terkejut, karena kami menemukan Shisui yang sedang berkumur-kumur setelah menggosok giginya.

Shisui terlihat terkejut melihat kami berdua diambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Hai mom, dad? " Shisui melihat kami dengan takut-takut, tak melihat tepat kearah mata kami.

"Kau mengisi ulang toples milik kakak mu?"Sasuke langsung ke topik utama dan segera saja kuhadiahi dia dengan sikutan tajam.

Shisui membulatkan matanya, terlihat ingin menangis dan itu membuatku lemah. Aku benar-benar tak tega melihat anak ku menangis ketakutan seperti itu.

"Kenapa sayang? Mom dan dad tak akan memarahimu, kami hanya ingin tau alasan nya" Aku berjongkok didepan Shisui yang mengigit dalam bibirnya, ku rasa menahan airmata membuatnya kesusahan bicara.

"Aku-aku.. aku merasa bersalah karena sudah memakan kue milik Sarada _-nee_. Jadi, aku membeli kue gandum baru untuknya." Aku kagum pada pengendalian diri Shisui yang berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis, padahal pelupuk matanya sudah berisi genangan air.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu ikut jongkok di depan Shisui, "Darimana kau dapatkan uang untuk membeli kue gandum ini, Shisui?"

Shisui melirik kearah Sasuke takut-takut, "aku membantu _auntie_ Tayuya di toko bunganya, aku memilihkan bunga-bunga untuk _auntie._ Lalu, dia memberiku uang"

Aku dan Sasuke pun seketika membeku ditempat. Kami berdua tak percaya dengan pemikiran complex milik anak berusia 5 tahun ini. Bukan nya meminta uang kepada kami, atau kepada _auntie_ dan _uncle_ nya. Dia memilih untuk membantu terlebih dahulu. Padahal, meminta uang kepada kami adalah cara cepat dan pasti yang bisa dia tempuh.

Dan, itu pun menjelaskan tentang beberapa bekas lumut yang kutemukan di baju dan celana milik Shisui beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Sasuke pun mengacak rambut Shisui dengan lembut, "Pintar, itu baru namanya Uchiha."

Terlihat binar berkilau dari kedua bola mata Shisui. Dia pasti merasa senang sekali sudah mendapatkan pujian dari Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menggedong Shisui dan berjalan kembali ke kamar anak itu. Aku pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang, pintu kamar Sarada terlihat terbuka dan menampakan gadis berumur 7 tahun sedang mengusap matanya, "Kenapa semuanya sudah bangun? ini masih tengah malam"

Aku tersenyum, "kami habis bermain" ujarku, menimbulkan raut penasaran dari Sarada.

"Bermain apa? aku boleh ikut? "

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, tapi besok pagi. Sekarang, kita tidur dulu. Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap di kamar kami? "

Shisui dan Sarada seketika menampakan wajah antusias, dengan cekatan mereka segera mengambil boneka kesayangan dan berlari menuju kamar kami berdua.

"Apakah Izumi tak akan terbangun?" Sasuke melihat ke arah box bayi di dalan kamar kami. Aku menggeleng sambil memberi kecupan lembut di dahi bayi kami yang baru genap berusia 5 bulan.

"Izumi tidak bangun kan, mom?" Shisui sudah bersiap diatas kasur, disamping Sarada yang sedang memeluk boneka besar panda pemberian Sasuke.

Aku mengacungkan ibu jari-tanda semua baik -baik saja- dan menyusul mereka, menidurkan diri disamping Shisui dan Sasuke disamping Sarada.

Kami berdua mengapit Sarada dan Shisui seperti sebuah sandwich. Ingin kuberi tau lelucon ini kepada Sasuke, tapi melihat Sarada dan Shisui yang sudah memejamkan matanya, aku pun mengurungkan niatku.

Dan memeluk mereka bersamaan, lengan besar Sasuke pun ikut memeluk kami dengan leluasa.

Rasa nyaman dan penuh kehangatan seketika merasuk kedalam diriku, mungkin mereka pun menyadarinya. Namun memilih untuk terlena akan kenyamanan ini dan mulai menjelajah ke dunia mimpi.

"Sudah 8 tahun ya?" Sebenarnya aku hanya bergumam sendiri, namun Sasuke menjawab dengan 'ya' yang seperti sedang bergumam.

Ku kira dia sedang mengigau, tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam jemari ku yang sedang memeluk Sarada dan Shisui,

"Mau terus bersama ku lebih lama lagi?" Suara Sasuke terlalu pelan, namun aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang berlebih ketika mendengar nya. Aku tak ingin terlihat 'lembek' di depan nya,

"Tergantung, apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?" ku merasakan pundak Sasuke bergetar, ku bertaruh dia sedang menahan tawa.

Ketika getaran itu mulai reda, dia pun merapatkan dirinya semakin dekat dengan Sarada, dan jangkauan tangan nya pun berhasil meraih pinggangku.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan semua kehangatan ini setiap hari seumur hidup mu, dan kau tak perlu ketakutan untuk sendirian lagi"

Aku tak bisa untuk tak menitihkan satu butir airmata, pundak ku meremang dan segera saja ku memeluk Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut di atas kepala Sarada.

"Baiklah, kalau bisa 1000 tahun pun aku mau"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Sayangnya ini cerita tentang manusia biasa, bukan sepasang vampire"

Aku mengangguk, rasa kantuk pun terasa menyerang. Sesaat sebelum aku memejamkan mata, aku merasakan usapan lembut dari telapan tangan Sasuke di rambutku.

"Kalau begitu, nikmati saja dulu cerita milik kita sendiri" gumam ku dan kelopak mata pun menutup, seiring dengan perasaan hangat yang terus menerus bertambah.

.

* * *

Really End.

* * *

.

.

Dor!

chapter tambahan!

Gomen! Karena udah buat kalian kecewa di chap sebelumnya, gaada maksud untuk membuat kalian kecewa *uglysnob*

.

Terimakasih untuk perhatian nya selama ini!

Maaf juga kalau belum sempat dibalas review nya..

Thanks!

.

God bless Us!

-Nala. K-


	12. poet

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

New Romantics

* * *

Gerimis

* * *

Aku ingin pulang

Pada gerimis yang turun di suatu pagi

Pada sepasang lengan dan bahu

Dengan aroma kopi atau teh melati

Namun barangkali kau tak tahu

Tentang gerimis yang ku tenun di atas kepercayaan

Atau tentang setetes sabar yang ku dekap dalam pekat

Lalu tak hentinya kau jejali otakku dengan tanya dan jika

Jika saja rindumu adalah aku

Barangkali tak perlu ku hitung seberapa banyak jika yang menghajarku setiap malam

Mungkin Tuhan tak sengaja sedang bercanda dengan rinduku

Menepiskannya ke dalam sebuah kotak pandora

Yang kau simpan di kolong ranjang

Namun aku masih berdiri persis seperti pertama kali

Menunggu rindu yang tak kunjung kau lepaskan

Aku wanita naif

Ku tau itu

Keegoisan pun terpancar bila bersama mu

Rasanya ingin terus menghirup aroma khas mu disetiap pagi ku

Merasakan dekapan hangat lengan kokoh mu saat aroma kopi pahit bertebaran

Aku hanya tak ingin dipermainkan lagi

oleh rindu yang tak berujung

Ku harap gerimis dapat mengantarkan do'a kecil ku ini

Dan Tuhan sudi untuk memperjelas ikatan kita

Aku hanya ingin bersama mu

Disisa hidup ku

Aku ingin kau kecup dahi ku saat anak kita menghambur dalam pelukan

Aku ingin tumbuh dewasa dan menua bersama mu

Jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selalu diulang dalam benak

Kini ku tau isi nya

Jawaban nya hanya akan selalu dan selalu engkau, Uchiha Sasuke

-Haruno Sakura-

* * *

Original poet by: Rawrahmi

lalu dikolaborasi dengan Nala. Dengan judul yang sama, iyaitu Gerimis.

Dia teman sekelas yang sudah memberi inspirasi-inpirasi aneh sekaligus tak berfaedah pada beberapa fanfic ku *lemparbatu*

Bagi yang mau tau orangnya, silahkan kunjungi instagram nya, **rawrahmi**

Siapa tau kalian bisa nemuin Nala disana *ketawajahat* btw, Nala is not my real name. *pelukcium*

Love you!


End file.
